Amarte
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Harry es un ser frio y sin emociones cuya unica mentalidad en la vida fue acabar con Voldemort, luego vencerlo es obligado a asistir a Hogwarts con la finalidad de descubrir aquello que sus mentores olvidaron enseñarle: "vivir",  Hanny Minific..AU
1. El chico Potter

**¡Hola!, jejeje aqui con un fic que espero les guste.. lo tengo contemplado para cuatro caps a lo mucho...! es cortito.. claro que si ustedes lo desean vamos extendiendolo mas.. ustedes diran..**

**Gracias Natty.. por tu ayuda..**

**Y... para no hacerla de emocion, aqui lo tienen, este cap es corto porque es mas o menos un introduccion.. para que mas o menos vean de que trata.. y cual es su idea.. es un Hanny... totalmente..**

**Y.. sorpresa.. al termianr de leer.. os dejare un adelanto de Phoenix.. en su capitulo 9..**

**Saludos.**

**Ed Wiz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amarte<br>Capítulo 1  
>"El chico Potter"<br>**

Caminaba con un porte muy severo por el gran comedor, airoso y con el objetivo de llegar a la mesa de profesores sin que nada le detuviese. Escuchaba murmullos, cotilleos e incluso gemidos de sorpresa al verlo pasar, pero él estaba ahí porque realmente tenía que hacerlo, el Ministerio había sido muy claro con él luego de que todo acabo, debía ir a Hogwarts y obtener los títulos necesarios para ser un mago adulto, la primer parte del curso en el colegio sería dedicada a sus TIMOS y la segunda parte a los EXTASIS, todo en un solo curso de colegio, el 7° para ser exactos. Y lo aceptaba, sabía que Scrimegeour era lo más sincero posible con él, después de todo a pesar de ser el ministro de magia era su maestro, uno de sus tantos mentores y le daba la razón.

–_No es tan sencillo muchacho – dijo un cansado Rufus en el desordenado y destrozado despacho del ministerio –sé que eres un mago poderoso, Merlín, has logrado ganarle al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos –_

– _¿Eso no debería bastar? – preguntó el chico con sinceridad._

–_Sí, debería – contestó aún con sinceridad –pero el dilema es que para poderte matricular en el colegio de aurores es indispensable contar los TIMOS y EXTASIS requeridos, así seas el gran Harry Potter –_

–_Entiendo – dijo suspirando._

–_He hablado con Albus y hemos tomados una decisión muy prudente – dijo sonriendo, el chico levanto al vista con sorpresa –entrarás a Hogwarts en el séptimo año, a fin de cuentas nadie puede negar que no eres un muchachito de quince para los TIMOS, así que hemos acordado que en la primer parte del curso te prepararás para los TIMOS y en toda la segunda parte para los EXTASIS –_

– _¿Es quiere decir que solo llevaré un curso? – preguntó esperanzado._

–_Exactamente – sonrió débilmente –no pensabas que iba a permitir que mi mejor estudiante fuera a cursar Hogwarts desde primero –_

–_Gracias Rufus – dijo._

Rufus era un hombre muy severo como auror y como ministro, pero él le había adiestrado junto a Alastor Moody en el mundo de la magia desde muy pequeño, cuando sus padres murieron y quedo a cargo de su abuela Dorea. Harry no había conocido más que su misión en la vida: "Acabar con Lord Voldemort", desde entonces fue educado y entrenado para hacerlo, lo habían perfeccionado en todo lo que contuviera la palabra magia o hechizo. Sin embargo sabía que por primera vez en su vida, su maestro le mentía y entendía perfectamente porque, él había vencido a Lord Voldemort hacia más de cuatro meses en la batalla más memorable que el mundo de la magia pudiese haber visto, tanto así que estuvo un mes más en San Mungo recuperándose de heridas mortales y un montón de cosas más, a su vez, Rufus sabía que él a pesar de ser un excelente mago y muy poderoso no tenía algo y sobraba decir que era. Era una pieza de ajedrez que solo fue usada para cumplir el objetivo del jaque mate, y ahora, que todo había acabado era solo eso, una pieza cuya misión en la vida había terminado. Había sido entrenado en no sentir emociones, en ser frío, inexpresivo, duro, nunca fue enseñado a compartir, ni tampoco conoció el significado de palabras como amistad, amor, alegría. Hoy, su maestro de siempre había descubierto de golpe todo lo que había negado a su alumno predilecto y se daba cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Así que aquella jugarreta de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS no era más que la medida de un viejo desesperado por remediar su error, era la forma de buscar redimirse al lanzarlo a un mundo dónde emociones no faltarían y conceptos como amor y amistad estarían a la orden del día. Planeaba adiestrarlo en algo que no pudo enseñarle, o que había pasado por alto y aunque él ya había descubierto el plan de su viejo maestro, lo acepto con todo su respeto, una forma de agradecerle los diecisiete años de arduo trabajo y sin descanso para lograr lo que hacía cinco meses nadie nunca pudo hacer: Derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

–Harry, muchacho – una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, Albus le miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –bienvenido seas –

–Albus – saludo con un asentimiento en su cabeza y luego fue a ocupar el lugar vacío a lado de quien reconocía como Minerva Mcgonagall –buenas noches, Minerva –

–Buenos noches, señor Potter – respondió ella con su habitual mirada severa.

Los cuchicheos en el gran comedor seguían extendiéndose, nadie podía creer que el gran Harry Potter estuviese ahí, sentado al lado de Mcgonagall mientras platicaba tranquilamente con la profesora Vector. Albus Dumbledore pareció intuir lo que estaba pasando y sonriente como siempre se puso de pie, camino hasta el estrado y tras afinarse un poco la garganta hablo. Su discurso fue largo y muy directo, en él hablo sobre lo sucedido meses atrás en los propios terrenos del colegio y todo lo que estaba por venir. Asimismo sacó a relucir la presencia de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y su estadía en la torre norte, cosa que causo conmoción en muchos alumnos, principalmente en el cuerpo femenino y sorpresa en muchos otros como en el caso de los chicos quienes se esperaban verlo en el cuartel de aurores.

–Será un gusto verlo por el aula de Aritmancia, supe que Dorea lo instruyo muy bien en esta área – dijo Septima cuando se pusieron de pie, la cena había terminado.

–Así será – dijo con frialdad y se fue de ahí dejando a la mujer algo sorprendida por aquel gesto.

Harry estuvo caminando entre la multitud hasta que sintió que una mano lo detuvo, se giro y pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore sosteniendo su hombro, el chico asintió y lo siguió por entre la multitud hasta que cuando se dio cuenta estaban frente a la gárgola del despacho del director, Albus soltó un simple "Cromos de Chocolate" y lo invito a seguirlo. El despacho estaba totalmente remodelado a como lo recordaba, él conocía al director de una forma muy personal, éste había participado activamente en su educación.

–Sé que debes estar muy cansado muchacho – dijo el anciano sentándose en su silla –viajar en traslador desde Gales, bueno, no es algo tan simple –

–Agradezco su preocupación – dijo en un tono frio que parecía de todo menos de agradecimiento –pero es algo sin importancia –

–Bien, bien, entiendo – dijo inclinándose en su silla –así como también entiendo que ya hayas descubierto lo que realmente estás haciendo en Hogwarts – Albus vio como los ojos del chico se abrían por la sorpresa, algo raro en él.

–Ya se me hacía raro – dijo recuperando su compostura –Harry Potter siempre ha sido un libro abierto para usted profesor, ¿no es así? –

–Contrario a lo que piensas muchacho – dijo con seriedad –no te veo como un libro abierto o como una herramienta –

–No finja conmigo – dijo –sé que todos ustedes me ven como una herramienta que pueden usar cuando sea necesario, ¿no me han entrenado para eso? –

–Cierto, un error de viejo, ¿sabes? – Admitió con derrota –quizás fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta que haber permitido… –

–Sea claro, profesor – lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

–Rufus no sabía si dejarte venir aquí o no – le dijo sorprendiéndolo nuevamente –al final ha accedido cuando le hecho ver el grave error que cometimos –

– ¿Error? – Le miro alzando una ceja – ¿no era eso lo que todos querían? – dijo con amargura –yo era el indicado, ¿no?, acababa de perder a mis padres por culpa de ese psicópata de Voldemort así que no les fue difícil usar ese potencial para crearme tal como soy ahora –

– ¿Me perdonas, Harry? – el anciano le miro con toda la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, Harry se vio descolocado ante aquello, podía ver un claro arrepentimiento en los ojos del anciano.

–El problema profesor – dijo poniéndose de pie –es que no sé como perdonar– se fue de ahí dejando al anciano con una mueca de suma amargura en el rostro.

-o-o-

Ginny Weasley miraba con meditación el techo de su cama, se había pasado toda la tarde discutiendo con su hermano Ron sobre su vida, en primera porque su celoso hermano mayor no podía aceptar que anduviera de novia de Dean Thomas y en segunda porque tampoco aceptaba que ella le hubiese superado en quidditch al convertirse en capitana del equipo. Estaba fastidiada que la considerarán como un estorbo o como una niña pequeña que debía rendirle cuentas a los demás. Ella les había demostrado lo muy independiente y fuerte que podía ser y aún así seguían viéndolo como una muñeca de porcelana.

– ¿A dónde vas? – escuchó que le preguntaron en cuanto se levanto la cama.

–No voy a contestar tu pregunta, Ivonne – contestó la pelirroja con dureza –así que vuelve a dormir –

– ¿No pensarás salir a esta hora? – insistió la chica de cabellos negros.

–Algo que no es tu problema – malhumorada, dejo a su compañera de cuarto con la palabra en la boca.

La sala común estaba muy silenciosa, se encontró con dos alumnos de cuarto que estaban desvelándose y muy concentrados en una partida de ajedrez frente a la chimenea. Se pasó de largo y fue hasta el hueco del retrato de la señora Gorda, ignoró sus quejas pues eran casi las once de la noche, tiempo en el que todos los alumnos debían estar fuera de los pasillos. No sabía porque estaba caminando sin sentido por los pasillos, ni cómo es que luego de un rato se encontraba cerca de la torre norte, sabía que era una chica en problemas si la descubrían, pero se sentía realmente mal y el estar caminando sin rumbo, sin nada más que caminar le estaba sentando de maravilla. Nunca pensó sentirse tan desdichada por la forma en la era tratada, siempre como una carga, como algo que fuese a romperse con tan solo mirarla, ¿acaso no entendían alguien capaz de vivir por sí misma?, bufo melancólica hasta que se percato de que dos orbes esmeraldas la miraban con mucha intriga desde el final del pasillo, un chico de cabellos negros alborotados, vestido únicamente en un pantalón de seda de color verde botella estaba recargado en la pared observándola como si se tratará de un animal del bosque prohibido. Era alto, de complexión atlética y a la pelirroja no le pasaron desapercibidas dos cosas, la primera era el enorme colacuerno húngaro tatuado en su tetilla derecha y la segunda eran algunas cicatrices por encima de un abdomen bien trabajado físicamente. A pesar de portar anteojos de montura redonda que cubrían con misterio sus ojos esmeraldas, a Ginny parecía gustarle lo que veía.

–Merodeando por los pasillos – dijo sin dejar de mirarla con inquietud –según sabía, Minerva dejo muy claro que no debía deambular después de las diez – la pelirroja pareció contrariada pero tomo aire y respondió.

–Pues yo podría preguntarte lo mismo – dijo con firmeza – ¿acaso no estás tú fuera de la cama también? –

–Bueno – se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella –es un excelente contra ataque si me dejas felicitarte – sonrió zorrunamente –pero el detalle está en que estoy precisamente en donde debo estar –

– ¿Duermes en el pasillo? – dijo sin temor a que el chico fuese acercándosele cada vez más.

–Debes ir en Gryffindor – siguió con diversión –pero no, no duermo en el pasillo si eso resuelve tus inquietudes – se quedo parado justo al lado de la chica, Ginny pudo sentir el olor a menta en sus fosas nasales, era un olor fuerte y seductor para sus sentidos.

–Ya – dijo sin mirarlo, sintió como él se inclinaba un poco hacia ella.

–Pero creo que Albus dejo muy en claro que la torre norte era dónde dormiría, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta dónde estamos? – la pelirroja se giro para encararlo, era cierto, aquel chico estaba en el pasillo que daba a la puerta del dormitorio especial del chico, se enfureció al verlo con esa mueca de diversión mientras ya estaba recargado en la pared mirándole con altanería.

–Pues dado que no estamos dentro de tu dormitorio también estás infringiendo las reglas, por lo tanto eres tan culpable como yo –no iba a permitir que un imbécil, aunque fuera Harry Potter se mofará de ella.

–Bueno, tienes razón – se volvió a enderezar, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acerco mucho a la pelirroja –pero no puedes evitar pensar que si Mcgonagall viniera por el extremo del pasillo yo podría correr a mi habitación y tú simplemente serías pillada – el chico se burlo, Ginny apretó los puños e iba a responder cuando escucho el susurro de una capa en el suelo, giro su mirada y vio con horror como Minerva Mcgonagall caminaba hacia a ella con un gesto de sorpresa.

–Menudo Cabrón – dijo la pelirroja enfurecida al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, el chico se había esfumado.

–Y menudo lío en el que se ha metido usted señorita Weasley – dijo la profesora de Transformaciones – ¿paseo nocturno? –

–Profesora yo… – a pesar de querer encontrar una disculpa, no podía, su mente solo planeaba matar a Harry Potter por ser tan cabrón, por ser tan descarado y sobre todo tan jodidamente apuesto como para dejarse intimidar por él, aunque fuera un poco.

-o-o-

Harry se miraba al espejo con sumo detalle, no es que fuera un vanidoso, pero le gustaba como se veía, sabía que la chica pelirroja que se topo en el pasillo tenía un carácter fuerte por lo que podía intuir pero que por alguna razón se había visto desarmada con sus respuestas que no eran muy estudiadas, de hecho se había visto sorprendido de que alguien pudiese levantarle la voz, no es que fuera un pomposo o arrogante, pero casi todos se inclinaban a lamerle las botas o decir sarta de estupideces empalagosas, pero aquella chica fue diferente, desarmada, pero lo había enfrentado sin importarle quien era él.

–Pelirroja – dijo de pronto y una sensación de picor le recorrió los brazos, al recordarla enfurecida, con las pecas remarcadas en su nariz y sus ojos marrones centellando del coraje. Sin embargo lo que más le había agradado era un místico olor a jazmines, un olor floral muy placentero a su nariz.

-o-o-

Se levanto aún con el coraje recorriéndole el cuerpo, había dormido gracias a Merlín, porque luego de un sermón muy severo de Mcgonagall lo único que quería hacer era tumbar la puerta del dormitorio del chico y lanzarle su mejor hechizo moco murciélago para que aprendiera el condenado que con Ginny Weasley nadie se metía. Se vistió con rapidez y bajo a la sala común dónde para variar Hermione discutía con Ron, su hermano, éste al verla le lanzó una mirada airosa y salió de ahí como una flecha.

–Sigue insistiendo con lo de Dean – dijo la castaña – ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó al ver el mal semblante de la chica.

–Me pasa que ese jodido de Harry Potter me va a escuchar – dijo furiosa – ¿sabes lo que me hizo el muy cabrón? –

–No, no lo sé – dijo Hermione entre contrariada y divertida – ¿hablas de Harry Potter? –

–Sí, ¿Cuántos más Harry Potter conoces?, Merlín Herms – dijo –me exasperas –

–Ya, yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas peleado con Ron y ese Harry Potter te haya hecho alguna gilipollez – le dijo firme –así que mejor empieza por contarme que sucedió –

La pelirroja relajó su nervio y comenzó a narrarle a la chica todo lo que había sucedido, iban rumbo al gran comedor y Hermione solo sonreía para luego menear la cabeza entre divertida, sorprendida y contrariada nuevamente.

–Yo no le veo ningún problema – dijo deteniéndose –no tenías porque andar por los pasillos tan noche –

– ¿No me has escuchado? – Dijo volviendo a enfurecerse –él también estaba en el pasillo como si nada y fui yo la que recibió puntos negativos para Gryffindor –

–Bueno, vale – coincidió la castaña –estoy de acuerdo en que el tipo fue algo cabrón, pero Merlín Ginny, acaso no vivimos esto todos los días con los Slytherin –

–Hermione… –

–Seis años para ti y siete para mí aguantando a esas serpientes y sus jugadas sucias y solo porque un chico te hace algo que cualquier Slytherin haría ya armas todo un lío – dijo la castaña –más bien lo que te cabrea es que un tipo te haya manejado a su antojo, algo a lo que no estás acostumbrada –

–Nos vemos – dijo cruzándose de brazos y adelantándose unos pasos.

–Pues nos vemos – la castaña le siguió a distancia, estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que la pelirroja se giro y miro a Hermione.

–Lo que me molesta es… – se quedo callada, Hermione se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

–Ya te lo dije, Gin – dijo la castaña –estás tan acostumbrada a que digas, hagas, grites y nadie te responda, hoy te has topado nada más ni menos que con la orna de tu zapato –

Y así fue como entraron al Gran Comedor, la pelirroja iba muy pensativa, la verdad era que ni Dean que era su novio se había atrevido a burlarse de ella o responder a sus desplantes, y eso la cabreaba más, nadie parecía tomarla enserio, porque todos tenían miedo a que alguno de sus seis hermanos hombres fueran a molestarlos por lastimar a su hermana pequeña, incluso los condenados Slytherin sabían hasta dónde debían llegar con los insultos hacia ella. Sin embargo ese Harry Potter no la había visto como nada, había tenido el descaro de burlarse de ella y sobre todo hacerla retroceder con frases bien estudiadas. Estaba por sentarse en su habitual lugar frente a su hermano y Hermione cuando lo vio, estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, al principio, dónde casi siempre se sentaban los de primero, Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil estaban frente a él mirándolo como si fuera un adonis, pero el chico parecía ignorarlas olímpicamente mientras engullía un plato de frutas. Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Hermione, fue a sentarse cerca de dónde estaban, Potter levanto la mirada de pronto como si hubiese olido algo y la miro, sonrió zorrunamente y siguió con lo suyo.

–Es verdad que te enfrentaste a un basilisco tú solo – dijo Lavander, Harry alzo su mirada y la miro con seriedad, asintió y la chica se sonrojo.

–Increíble – dijo Parvati –también afirman que te has cargado a más mortífagos que el ministerio, ¿es verdad? – nuevamente, Harry le sonrió extrañamente y asintió.

–Puras habladurías – las palabras salieron por si solas, Ginny se llevo una mano a su boca al escuchar lo que había dicho.

– ¿Perdón? – Lavander le miro con brusquedad.

–Así que te parecen puras habladurías – toda la atención de Harry estaba ahora en ella, Ginny no se intimido al contrario pensaba en devolverle lo de la noche anterior como una venganza.

–La verdad dicen que siempre te escondías detrás de magos más capacitados – dijo con sarna –es más, algunos hasta aseguran que ellos te los servían en bandeja de plata para que tu solo los derribarás con un _Expelliarmus_ – Lavander y Parvati contuvieron la respiración, Harry sin embargo siguió sonriendo con esa mueca de un depredador.

–Veo que siempre crees que todo lo que dices es verdad – le dijo sin verse ofendido.

–No creo, siempre lo hago – le sostenía la mirada, ella se estaba cabreando, él parecía divertirse más.

–Sabes que pienso _pelirroja _– dijo –que necesitas un buen polvo para quitarte todo ese mal carácter que te cargas – se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada triunfal.

–Pues… – la pelirroja estaba noqueada buscando algo con que defenderse, Parvati y Lavander se burlaban –no negaste nada, así que es verdad que no eres más que un simple muñequito para dar la cara por magos de verdad, ¿Cuánto te pagan por las fotos y autógrafos? – estaba realmente cabreada, Harry se detuvo y todos lo miraban con sorpresa, al parecer la discusión entre ella y Harry no era ningún secreto.

–Escúchame muy bien – ya no había más burla, ni mueca divertida, era un rostro frío y sin emociones, Ginny supo por alguna razón que había dado en la llaga –no sé quien carajos seas, pero la próxima vez que dudes de lo que he hecho por tu patético trasero y el de todos ustedes al enfrentarme a algo que sinceramente ni siquiera imaginan – dijo con voz firme –me voy a olvidar que eres una chica –

– ¿Ah sí? – dijo sin titubear, todos contenía la respiración – ¿me estás amenazando? –

–Ginny cállate… – decía Hermione que ya había llegado hasta ella.

–Tómalo como quieras – dijo sin inmutarse, ojos marrones se enfrentaban a los esmeraldas de él que se pronto habían perdido su brillo, todo el Gran Comedor incluidos los profesores miraban aquella discusión –aunque debo medirme un poco contigo, ¿no? –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – estaba tan enfadada que ignoraba a Hermione y a su hermano que tenía la varita lista.

–Sí, ya sabes – dijo con frialdad –si le hago algo a la pobre y sobreprotegida muñequita Weasley tendré a seis hermanos tras de mí con todo y padre incluido dándome sermones por haber lastimado a su delicada niñita– fue el turno de Ginny de verse abofeteada.

–Menudo hijo de pu… – se puso de pie con la varita a ristre, sin embargo Harry se marchaba a paso decidido, sin importarle que la varita de Ginny lo apuntará directo a la espalda.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Hermione mirando como los ojos de Ginny comenzaban a nublarse.

–El espectáculo termino – grito Ron y todos salieron de su sorpresa para seguir con lo suyo.

-o-o-

Golpeo la pared con sus puños, ¿Cuánto llevaba golpeándola?, no lo sabía, estaba cabreado, esa pelirroja había cruzado la raya, bueno, él la había cruzado primero, pero ella había comenzado la discusión. ¿Cómo podían dudar de lo que había hecho?, como se atrevían a pensar que su batalla con Voldemort había sido un simple duelo de colegio, Merlín, había pasado todo un mes en San Mungo recuperándose y esa estúpida pelirroja lo había desmeritado, lo había humillado. Acaso pensaban que la búsqueda de horrocruxes era como ir a la biblioteca a buscar algún estúpido libro. Estaba más allá del enfurecimiento y se preguntaba ¿Qué era eso que sentía en su pecho?, ¿rabia, coraje, dolor?, como podía una simple chica poner sus ideas y pensamientos fuera de lugar con comentarios que sinceramente si ofendían, pero no eran para generar todo un torbellino de cosas. ¿Qué era diferente?, acaso Voldemort, Bellatrix y sus mortífagos no se habían mofado de él igual que aquella Gryffindor como para que reaccionará así, vaya, reconocía que la chica tenía las pelotas (aunque fuera inverosímil pensarlo, pues era una chica) bien puestas como para no ceder y seguir defendiéndose a pesar de verse doblegada. Sabía que era una Weasley porque desde que tuvo su percance por la noche lo primero que había hecho antes de ir al gran comedor era averiguar un poco de ella, no le había costado más que unas atenciones con la profesora Vector para que ella soltará todo sobre la chica y también sabía de su complejo de inferioridad, lo notaba en sus ojos, en su forma de hablar, él se había pasado algunos años estudiando el comportamiento humano con la finalidad de facilitarle conseguir información para encontrar los horrocruxes, podía descifrar rostros, saber cuándo le mentían.

–Estúpida pelirroja – miro sus manos, estaban totalmente ensangrentadas y por más que quisiera curarse a sí mismo, no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas.

Al cabo de quince minutos llegó a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sus manos iban vendadas y aunque le dolían él era capaz de soportarlo. Severus Snape le miraba con un rostro extraño, burlón, le reprendió por su llegada tarde de una forma muy alzada y para su satisfacción lo obligo a sentarse a lado de la misma chica pelirroja con la que había discutido en el gran comedor en el desayuno. Ginny Weasley al verlo desvió su mirada totalmente y trato de encontrar algo entretenido en el pizarrón, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, quizás producto de haber estado llorando. Snape miro con suma diversión como Harry con el rostro serio intentaba encontrar algo entretenido en el pizarrón.

–Muy bien – dijo Snape –lean en silencio la página 44 –

–Escucha pelirroja – dijo de pronto Harry, su rostro enfocaba el perfil de la chica, ella al parecer estaba leyendo y lo ignoró –_Ginny_ – la chica se giro y se enfrento una vez más al chico.

– ¿Qué deseas, Potter? – preguntó con arrogancia, aunque su labio temblaba, quizás del coraje o del nerviosismo, solo Merlín sabia.

–No espero que llegues a comprender lo que me costó acabar con Voldemort o sus mortífagos – dijo con ese tono frío, Ginny le miraba atenta –pero no voy a permitir que pongas a juicio todo lo que he sacrificado –

–No es que tú seas un santo – le regreso con irritación.

–Pues sinceramente no sé qué es lo que esperabas de mí, bien pudiste sentarte en otro lado o mantener tu boca cerrada en el desayuno – dijo con firmeza –pero creo que ponerte a gritarme lo que gritaste no es como para quedarse callado –

Ginny abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ese chico seguía siendo tan cabrón o realmente sabía juntar las palabras para dejarle desarmada –vale, solo estaba cabreada por lo que paso con Mcgonagall, pero admite que tú fuiste un gilipollas –

–Si para ti es satisfactorio escucharlo, bueno lo fui – dijo y se dedico a seguir buscando algo interesante en el pizarrón.

–Espera – dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja –como que si es satisfactorio para mí, es decir, ¿no lo sientes de verdad? –

–Puedes pensar lo que desees – dijo sin girar a verla, Ginny sintió nuevamente la rabia fluir por su cuerpo.

–Eres un cabrón – dijo.

–No, no lo soy – esta vez la miro con mucha intensidad y la pelirroja por primera vez escondió su mirada –pero no puedo pedir algo que no siento –

–Cómo que… – estaba por replicar cuando un agrio comentario los hizo mirar a Severus Snape.

–Así que no están conformes con la escenita en el gran comedor – dijo Snape.

–Cierre la boca – dijo Harry con dureza, Snape curvo aún más su sonrisa.

–Ya veo – dijo –así que ese es su intento por llamar la atención cierto, esos desplantes no son más que su plan para ganar fama también aquí en el colegio –

–Piense lo que quiera – dijo y lo ignoró, se dedico a mirar el libro que Ginny tenía abierto en la página 44, ella le miraba aún absorta.

–Yo no soy Scrimegeour o Dumbledore para que le pase ese tono tan altanero y pomposo, Potter – dijo Snape cabreado.

–Claro que no es ninguno de ellos, _mortífago _– dijo con sarna, Snape perdió el color de su rostro de golpe, Ginny soltó un grito de sorpresa y los demás contuvieron el aliento.

–Podrás haber vencido al señor tenebroso pero no eres más que un imbécil arrogante, igual a tu asqueroso padre… – la varita de Harry lo apuntaba directo al pecho, el chico estaba de pie.

Ginny solo observo a Potter con mucha cautela, en primera ese chico era realmente muy extraño, era un tipo frío, parecía no tener ninguna emoción en él, ni siquiera conocía lo que era el respeto pues le apuntaba a Snape con tanta seguridad que el profesor hizo lo mismo. –Anda, termina el trabajo que tu amo no pudo hacer, _mortífago_ – el profesor envió un hechizo tan rápido que fue desviado por el chico.

– ¿Qué crees que haces, Potter? – Ginny miraba como el chico parecía haber cambiado su semblante y sinceramente le daba miedo, miraba a Snape con verdadero rencor, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían haberse tornado muy intensos.

–No te metas en esto, pelirroja – dijo firme, bordeo la butaca y estaba ya frente a frente con Snape, éste aún lo apuntaba y lo analizaba.

–Para ya – le insistió la chica –esto no es gracioso –

–Ahora tienes una defensora, Potter – el profesor sonrió burlonamente, lo estaba retando, hubo un latigazo de fuego, que Snape desvió con rapidez.

–Basta ya – se escuchó una voz en la entrada del aula, todos miraron como Minerva Mcgonagall entrada con la varita a ristre.

–Minerva – dijo Snape comprendiendo lo que había sucedido, miro su varita y luego a Harry.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.. si sigues phoenix.. mas abajo tengo un adelanto del cap que estara listo este fin de semana, junto al segundo cap de esta historia :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto Phoenix..<strong>

**Capítulo 9, Astucia de Slytherin.**

"Abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo el cuerpo le dolía y podía sentir una opresión en su estomago. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien distinguió una mata de cabello rojo, piel blanca y pecosa, a su nariz llego un delicioso olor a jazmines y de pronto no le importo el dolor, no le importo nada, cerró los ojos con alivio, una sensación impresionante invadió su pecho, era como despertar de una terrible pesadilla y ver a lado tuyo lo más hermoso y valioso que tuvieras en tu vida. Ginny Weasley dormía profundamente en su estomago, la posición era incomoda y por la humedad en la sabana entendía que se había pasado un muy buen rato llorando en esa posición antes de caer rendida. La ternura invadió sus ojos, sin embargo un enorme sentimiento de calma se extendió por todo su cuerpo, Ginny estaba ahí, tan cerca y eso solo quería decir una sola cosa, había sido rescatada de las garras de Lord Voldemort."


	2. Encantamientos

Hola, hace rato subi el cap, pero sin notas, ja, es que tuve que salir de prisas y no dejarlos sin actualizacion hoy, por si regresaba muy tarde y no me quedaba tiempo, pero en fin, a los que ya leyeron el cap gracias, para los que no, pues que lo disfruten.

Saludos.

**Un abrazo enorme a natty.. a quien le dedico este cap, **que ya me dejo su review...

GRACIAS TOTALES A: ginnypotterwe, Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara, ginalore28, ginnyp13, BLACK, miel-tonks, anatripotter, karla123, nattyta Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COLOCADO AMARTE EN SUS FAVS, MILES MILES DE GRACIAS.

**PREGUNTA ¿QUE HAY DE SIRIUS, REMUS, TONKS, DOREA?**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERAN SUS RESPUESTAS ;)**

**Ed Wiz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Encantamientos.<strong>

Minerva Mcgonagall siempre había sido una mujer de carácter fuerte y sumamente estricto, pero aquello iba más allá de sus cabales, un profesor y un alumno enfrentados en un duelo de calle no era más algo que hacía explotar el nervio de cualquiera, con su habitual dureza en la voz obligo a todos los alumnos a abandonar el aula. Ginny Weasley insistió en quedarse, pero tras un rotundo no, se fue.

–Menuda escena se han montado – dijo furiosa.

–Minerva – dijo Snape, parecía avergonzado.

–No, Severus, no hay nada que justifique el que un profesor, dicho en otras palabras un educador mágico monte una escena de estás en medio de un aula repleta de los alumnos a los cuales educa– dijo firme –y usted señor Potter, sepa que no se toleran este tipo de acciones en el colegio –

–Me importa un carajo lo que su colegio acepte o no – dijo aún con la rabia recorriendo cada parte de él.

–Pues mientras yo sea Minerva Mcgonagall, subdirectora del colegio y por supuesto jefa de la casa Gryffindor usted va a aceptar mis reglas le guste o no – dijo firme, Harry la miro duramente, pero Minerva le miraba de la misma manera.

– ¿Qué va a hacer una mujer como usted? – dijo con veneno.

–Absolutamente nada que no sea decirle al Ministerio la verdad y por supuesto expulsarlo de este colegio – le sostuvo el tono –y tengo entendido que sin los títulos necesarios no podrá llegar muy lejos, ¿oh sí? –

–Como si eso me importará – dijo cabreado, Snape seguía mirándolo con cautela.

–Pues debe de importarle – dijo –Rufus fue sumamente claro, sin sus títulos de magia, usted se quedará a revisar varitas en la entrada del ministerio – una sonrisa de burla apareció en el rostro de aquella mujer.

–Usted… – dijo, sin embargo, su nervio se relajo, la mujer tenía razón y debía admitir que era intimidante, a esa mujer no le importaba quien fuera él, para ella él era tan solo un alumno faltando gravemente a las reglas de Hogwarts y lo castigaría por ello. Sonrió extrañamente, algo en su pecho, no sabía que, lo estaba molestando, era una sensación como aquella que sentía cuando lograba cumplir una de sus misiones, algo que le satisfacía a un nivel más personal, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, alguien lo estaba regañando, alguien le sostenía el tono sin importarle que él fuera el héroe que los había librado de Voldemort.

– ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? – preguntó con inquietud y molestia a la vez.

–Nada profesora, es solo que tiene toda la razón – dijo y tanto Snape como Minerva abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos –aunque bien podría mandar todo a la mierda y matricularme en otro colegio, sé que usted se encargaría de dejar bien en claro a las demás escuelas, claro, como una subdirectora responsable, que Harry Potter es un alumno non grato –

–Veo que entiende la situación perfectamente – dijo Mcgonagall –si usted no reconoce que está en una institución que tiene sus reglas y debe acatarlas, yo no tendré ninguna contemplación con usted, así se haya cargado a más mortífagos que nadie o haya acabado con el propio Lord Voldemort, aquí usted no es más que un _estudiante especial _– Harry reconoció que la mujer era muy interesante, hasta en su regaño encontraba la forma de hacerlo sentir miserable con ese tono burlón.

–Sí profesora – por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter bajo la mirada apenado, con sus mejillas encendidas.

–Y tú, Severus – la mujer miro a Snape que parecía divertido con la reacción de Harry –estoy sumamente avergonzada, un profesor, ¿escuchaste mi discurso hacia Potter?, pues aplica igual para ti y creí que lo entendías –

–El señor Potter me ha faltado al respeto y ofendido mi forma de enseñanza – dijo justificándose.

–Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – dijo Mcgonagall – ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que le haces a las demás casas que no son Slytherin, Severus? – Harry levantó su mirada y miro con suma admiración a aquella mujer –concuerdo en que lo que hizo el señor Potter está mal, pero Merlín, ¿solicitas respeto cuando tu irrespetas a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts? –

Severus Snape miro con rabia a Mcgonagall, ésta estaba enfurecida, sus ojos no paraban de reclamarle de forma inexplicable los sucedido, cuando Dumbledore entró en el aula, vio a Harry Potter sentado en un pupitre con la mirada en un punto en el techo, Snape discutiendo en tono bajo con Mcgonagall que no dejaba de reclamarle cosas.

–Me he enterado por algunos alumnos que había problemas en el aula – dijo Dumbledore, Mcgonagall dejo de discutir y le explico lo sucedido – ¿es eso cierto, Severus? –

–Le estoy diciendo que lo es – dijo Mcgonagall firme, Dumbledore le sonrió de forma extraña y le dijo que lo dejara solo con ambos, así que se dirigió hasta la salida y se detuvo justo en el umbral –lo espero hoy por a las seis en mi despacho, señor Potter, tiene una semana de detención conmigo y más le vale no llegar tarde – Harry asintió y la vio salir.

–Ahora pasemos al punto aquí – dijo Dumbledore –comprenderás Harry, que el profesor Snape no es ningún mortífago y… –

–Así como yo no soy James Potter – le interrumpió con firmeza, Dumbledore meneo la cabeza, iba a ser difícil.

–Efectivamente – dijo –por eso mismo lo que ha sucedido esta mañana no es correcto, tanto tú como el profesor Snape han tenido un breve choque de opiniones –

–Lo ve profesor, el chico es un arrogante, mal educado y sobre todo grosero – dijo Snape.

–Severus… – dijo sobándose las sienes.

–No profesor, el chico me ha insultado gravemente enfrente de toda la clase y sobre todo me ha atacado, no espera que acepte que siga en el colegio después de esto – siguió Snape.

–Severus… –

–Le recuerdo que no fui yo quien ofendió y atacó primero, imbécil – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie furioso –usted me ha insultado cuando yo no he hecho más que ignorar sus patéticas burlas desde que llegue a la clase –

–Ahora resulta que regañar alumnos por llegar tarde a clases es una burla – Snape bufo molesto – ¿qué sigue ahora? –

–Basta ustedes dos – grito Dumbledore – ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Harry? –

–Malditos Potter – dijo al salir del aula.

–Harry, muchacho, lo que has hecho hoy está mal, son cosas que no se toleran en Hogwarts y creo que Minerva te lo ha hecho saber –dijo y Harry se relajo –sé que tú y el profesor Snape tienen rencillas irreconciliables, después de todo para ti él sigue siendo un seguidor de Voldemort y para él eres la vida imagen de quien en sus años de juventud le hizo la vida imposible –

–Exactamente – dijo firme.

–Pero también debes de comprender que al día de hoy las cosas han cambiado, Harry, Snape no es más un mortífago, él ha sido leal a mi causa que es la misma que tu protegiste y que proteges con recelo – dijo firme, Harry soltó un bufido burlón –suéltalo muchacho – le ordeno.

–Me pasa que no puedo soportar estar frente al imbécil que vendió mi vida a Voldemort, ah claro, pensó que nunca lo averiguaría, pues sí, lo sé, mi abuela me lo ha dicho – pudo ver la sorpresa en Dumbledore –sé que fue precisamente Severus Snape quien fue con Voldemort y le contó sobre la profecía y que indirectamente ocasiono la muerte de mis padres –

–Tú lo has dicho muchacho, indirectamente – debatió.

–Sí, pero eso no justifica lo que hizo – dijo firme –así como también no hay ningún justificante para ese hombre, redimido o no, para mí Severus Snape es y siempre será un mortífago –

–Juzgas con dureza muchacho – dijo Dumbledore al ver ese tono frío en Harry.

–No, solo estoy siendo muy claro en lo que me han enseñado – dijo –Severus no es una buena persona y usted lo sabe – su voz era fría y Dumbledore solo lo miraba con amargura –una buena persona no pide a otra salvar la vida de una mujer a costa de la de su hijo y su esposo –

–Harry… –

–Sí profesor, sé que Snape le suplico a Lord Voldemort por la vida de mi madre, sin importarle que ella estuviera casada y que tuviera un hijo, él suplico solo por la vida de ella sin importarle que Voldemort también fuera a matar a James y a mí – dijo – ¿eso es ser una buena persona? –

–El mismo Severus se siente decepcionado por ello y… –

– ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort de alguna manera hubiese escogido a Neville y no a mí? – Aquella pregunta descoloco al director – ¿Severus Snape hubiera cambiado de bando? –

–Harry no… – Dumbledore no sabía cómo debatir a Harry, parecía enloquecido y apasionado a la vez.

–El cambio de Severus es egoísta y usted lo sabe – sostuvo –su intrusión en el bando de la luz solo es por el amor que le tuvo o le tiene a mi madre, yo que sé, pero él sigue siendo tan ruin como lo fue siempre, ¿quiere pruebas?, vea en su labor como profesor de Hogwarts y sus acciones en la guerra –

–Reconozco un caso perdido cuando lo veo – dijo Dumbledore –así que lo único que voy a pedirte Harry, es que mientras estés en el colegio, escondas esos pensamientos y te comportes como debe ser, aún frente a Severus –

–Profesor… – dijo al verse descolocado, como si a Dumbledore no le importase nada de lo que estuviese diciendo.

–Sea lo que sea, no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar los actos de nadie – dijo firme y Harry le miro sorprendido – ¿harás lo que te pido?, ¿puedes hacerlo? –

–Profesor no… – dijo sin ceder.

–Entonces te lo ordeno – le dijo frío, Harry le miro fijamente – ¿no te jactas de ir como mártir a todos lados diciendo que no eres más que una herramienta?, ¿no me reclamaste que solo te veo como tal aunque te he dicho que no?, pues bien, Harry, te ordeno que a partir de ahora respetes a Severus Snape y las reglas de Hogwarts –

–Usted dijo que no era una herramienta… – dijo mirándolo con decepción.

–Pues deja ya de comportarte como una – le interrumpió de forma tajante, Harry le miro sorprendido –deja de comportarte como una herramienta y entonces, hasta entonces, dejaré de verte como tal –cerró sus ojos, él realmente apreciaba al chico y quería que cambiará, por su bien, no era su intento de remediar un error de viejo, era un intento de darle vida, de hacerlo feliz, de enseñarle que no todo eran hechizos y misiones en la vida. Sin darle tiempo de réplica, se fue de ahí, sabía que Harry meditaría aquellas palabras, después de todo él mismo había sido su maestro.

-o-o-

Ginny Weasley caminaba con mucha lentitud hacia el aula de Encantamientos dónde tenía su siguiente clase, por su mente viajaban todas las palabras que escuchó en el aula de Defensa, porque ella sentía dentro de sí que debía escuchar, o más bien era cumplir sus deseos de saber más de ese chico tan enigmático como Harry Potter. En primera estaba sorprendida por Mcgonagall, sí que era una bruja de armas tomar como para haber desequilibrado a Potter y haberlo "bajado de su nube", no había tenido ninguna contemplación como ella pensó que tendría con Harry por ser el salvador mágico. Por otro lado, le sorprendía aún más esa frialdad del chico, era un hombre cargado de amargura y resentimientos por lo que pudo escuchar y cuya gama de emociones estaba limitada a las de los aurores sin sentimientos que realizaban aquellas misiones que nadie quería hacer. Harry Potter estaba envuelto en un capullo de frialdad, amargura y dolor, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

– ¿Es verdad, Ginny? – Hermione la abordo a mitad del pasillo – ¿Harry Potter y el profesor Snape? – la pelirroja asintió.

–Sí – fue todo lo que dijo –pero no fue culpa de Harry, él solo respondió a… –

–Ah sí que ya lo llamas, Harry – dijo la castaña alzando una ceja –pensé que para ti no era más que el cabrón Potter –

–Bueno, el que lo llame Harry no quiere decir que haya cambiado de idea – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

–Y yo soy una Slytherin – se burlo ganándose una mirada matadora de la pelirroja –ya bueno, es una broma, Merlín –

–Pues no me gusta tu sentido del humor – comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny Weasley con Harry Potter? – preguntó de pronto Hermione, la pelirroja se detuvo y la miro extrañamente.

– ¿Qué insinúas? –

–Nada, yo solo digo que han sido demasiados encuentros entre tú y el chico Potter, y eso que apenas y llevamos tres días de colegio – dijo la castaña con aire meditabundo

–No sé qué estás insinuando, pero déjalo – le dijo con firmeza.

–Vamos Ginny, el chico es una delicia a la vista – dijo pícaramente, Ginny le miro con diversión, su cuñada podía ser algo curiosa algunas veces –se nota que hay una atracción entre ustedes dos, Merlín, parecían actores de una novela está mañana, tú discutiendo con él, él como todo un cabrón, tú como toda una fiera… –

–Sabes Hermione, a veces suelo preguntarme si es verdad eso que dicen de que las más estudiosas suelen ser la más… – sonrió cuando la castaña le dio un golpe en el hombro – ¿estamos a mano? –

–Totalmente – sonrió.

–Pero tienes toda la razón, no sé qué me pasa con ese chico Potter, lo odio por ser un cabrón, pero… –

–Creo que ya como sé cómo termina esa frase – le guiño un ojo, Ginny se sonrojo y la vio irse rápidamente, habían llegado al aula de Encantamientos.

Al entrar se llevo una enorme sorpresa, Harry Potter estaba sentado al final de la clase, con un rostro serio y frío (aquello era como un distintivo), nadie estaba cerca de él y cuando los ojos esmeraldas del chico la vieron, se llevo otra sorpresa, no había frialdad, ni tampoco seriedad, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente y a Ginny le pareció ver un dejo de suplica en ellos, una solicitud de ayuda quizás. Sus pies automáticamente comenzaron a dirigirse hasta él, sin embargo, la llegada de Flitwick y el jaleo la obligaron a sentarse al frente del aula y aunque podía sentir clavada la mirada del chico en su nuca, decidió ponerle atención al profesor de encantamientos.

–Señor Potter – dijo Flitwick de pronto –sé que usted es un mago que conoce muy bien los encantamientos de la época medieval, así que sería tan amable de explicarle a la clase en que cosiste en hechizo "Lepium" –

–Claro profesor – dijo con tranquilidad, Ginny giro su cabeza sorprendida, ¿Harry Potter le había contestado decentemente al profesor Flitwick?

–Bien, bien – dijo sonriente

–El hechizo Lepium es un encantamiento de limpieza que usaban las brujas de la época medieval para convertir sus chozas o cabañas en lugares más cómodos y habitables – dijo con tranquilidad desde su lugar –es un hechizo que trabaja con los deseos de cada quien, si tu deseas una habitación como la de una reina, concentras la magia, pronuncias el hechizo y tendrás ante tus ojos la habitación como tú la deseabas –

–Veinte puntos para la casa Gryffindor por su explicación – dijo Flitwick sonriente, Harry hizo un gesto con su cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

–La clave de este hechizo, como menciono el señor Potter, está en la concentración y sus deseos – hizo un movimiento de varita y frente a los chicos aparecieron unas maquetas enormes –al final de la clase deberán de entregar en miniatura el cuarto de sus sueños, visualícenlo muy bien en su mente, dejen fluir su magia hasta la mano donde sostienen la varita, den un movimiento como de latigazo y pronuncien quedamente "Lepium" –

Ginny aún miraba a Harry, éste tenía la mirada enfocada en la maqueta frente a él, estaba sorprendida, en primera porque el tono de Harry con Flitwick no era para nada frío, al contrario, era educado y hasta en cierta manera respetuoso. Eso solo quería decir que el chico había tomado muy en cuenta las palabras de Mcgonagall, algo estaba extraño en él, por más que quería ubicar ese rostro del cabrón que la había molestado no podía encontrarlo y eso la desconcertaba.

–Muy sencillo, ¿verdad? – Dijo Flitwick –hagámoslo divertido, formaréis parejas de dos y luego intentarán convertir la habitación en la personalidad de vuestro compañero, tendrán que visualizar en su mente todos lo que puedan de su compañero y lanzar el hechizo hacia la nueva maqueta que aparecerá ante ustedes, él que más se acerque a la maqueta original de vuestro compañero recibirá puntos extras –

Ginny de inmediato fue acercándose a Luna que estaba del otro lado de su lugar, pero el profesor Flitwick la detuvo con su mano –usted trabajará con el señor Potter, señorita Weasley –

– ¿Yo? – dijo sorprendida.

–Creo que es la única que querría hacer equipo con él, ¿o me equivoco? – le preguntó Flitwick, iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta que era cierto, todos empezaban a hacer sus equipos y solo Harry, miraba con una especie de envidia a los demás, nadie se le acercaba –no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero dada la situación en el desayuno supongo que es la única de convivir amistosa o bélicamente con el chico, pero convivir a fin de cuentas – la pelirroja asintió resignada y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico que la miro con sorpresa.

– ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo? – Dijo con arrogancia –o solo has venido porque el profesor Flitwick te ha obligado –

–Así es, el profesor me ha obligado – dijo firme –bien podría estar haciendo equipo con Luna o cualquier otro alumno, pero desafortunadamente tengo que trabajar contigo –

–No es como si yo quisiera trabajar contigo – le dijo aún arrogante.

–Oh sí, ¿con quién pensabas trabajar? – Le preguntó –por si no te has dado cuenta nadie en este salón quiere acercársete Potter – punto para Ginny.

–No necesito de ellos para lograr realizar con éxito mis tareas – le contestó tranquilo, pero sonriendo a medias, era una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviese haciendo una broma.

–Sí, me doy cuenta – dijo con firmeza –eres tan autosuficiente, no recordaba que tenías el complejo de sentirte una herramienta de Dumbledore – la pelirroja se mordió el labio, ahora si la había liado.

–Tú… – su rostro se ensombreció, se puso de pie de inmediato.

–Potter, espera no quise decir eso… – dijo de pronto comprendiendo su error.

– ¿Pasa algo, señor Potter? – preguntó Flitwick acercándose e interrumpiendo a Ginny que solo miraba la espalda del chico con culpa.

–Sí, solo me siento indispuesto profesor – dijo con mucha tranquilidad aunque su voz temblaba –disculpe que tenga que retirarme –

–No hay problema señor Potter – dijo el mago y se hizo a un lado, Harry comenzó a irse.

–Potter… – dijo Ginny con fuerza –yo… –

–_Lepium_ – dijo con simpleza apuntando su varita hasta la maqueta de Ginny, la pelirroja descolocada por aquello no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo vio irse.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron por la sorpresa, frente a ella estaba la maqueta que Harry había hechizado antes de salir, no le importa lo hermosa que estaba la habitación, no le importaron los adornos, ni siquiera la sala en forma de campo de quidditch, sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en la banca dónde antes estaba Harry, ahí había un precioso lirio de color amarillo, estaba colocada encima de un pequeño pergamino blanco en cuyo cuerpo podía leerse claramente:

"**Si lo que querías escuchar de mi boca era un discúlpame, os pido que me disculpes, pero si lo que querías escuchar era un lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón, os digo que lo siento, Sinceramente, Harry Potter"**

Las labios de la pelirroja se secaron, su corazón comenzó a latir tan a prisa que no le extrañaría que los demás compañeros lo escucharán, Harry Potter le estaba pidiendo una disculpa sincera y entonces comprendió aquella mirada que el chico le dirigió en cuanto la vio entrar, aquel chico cabrón y gilipollas como era, había mordido su orgullo, su ego y hasta su propia dignidad para por primera vez en su vida pedir una disculpa muy sincera y ella tan solo lo había mandado al carajo con una estúpida frase que no debió salir nunca de su boca.

-o-o-

Harry caminaba a prisa por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación en la Torre Norte, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si una maldición le hubiese golpeado en el pecho. Por primera vez en toda su vida había sentido la necesidad de reconciliarse con aquella pelirroja, en su pecho había surgido una sensación de culpa ante haber lastimado de una forma muy ruin a la chica aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor. Así que haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo, él no era muy bueno con las palabras o con cosas como esas, pero pudo escribir en un pergamino un par de palabras que de alguna manera expresaban la forma en la que se sentía, quizás no eran las adecuadas, pero suponía que eso la alegraría un poco. Lo segundo fue la flor, sabía por su abuela que las mujeres cuando se sentían mal siempre se contentaban cuando se les hacía un detalle sincero y él había convertido una moneda en el lirio más bonito que pudiera recordar; su abuela tenía uno fuera de la mansión Potter en memoria de su padre, quien decía que para él, Lily Potter era una flor, una bella flor como un lirio amarillo. No entendía que quería decir eso, pero sabía por su abuela también que su madre amaba aquellas flores de ese color en particular, así que considero que sería un detalle muy bonito para alegrar a quien en la mañana había ofendido con tan poco tacto.

– ¿Señor Potter? – Minerva Mcgonagall detuvo al chico con una mano en su hombro, él muchacho tenía los ojos rojos y una misteriosa lágrima caía por mejilla.

– ¿Así duele profesora? – preguntó.

– ¿Así duele que, muchacho? – dijo olvidando su tono firme y severo.

–Enamorarse – le miro fijamente, Minerva abrió su boca sorprendida, luego sonriéndole con mucha sinceridad lo invito a su despacho.

–Así que la señorita Weasley, ¿eh? – Sonrió invitando a seguirlo –porque me no me sorprende – el chico le miro con extrañeza y la siguió.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se que muchos se están preguntando, ¿como?, ¿enamorado?, ahi les va una pista, Harry es un chico que desconce muchas cosas ahora esta pasando por situaciones que el no conocia o mas bien nunca le había tocado vivir, a lo que voy es... su personalidad esta pasando por un "WTF" (literal)... y les dare una pista.. "Minerva Mcgonagall".. no por nada le metio santa regañada al pobre de Harry.. ni tampoco aparecio al final del cap nuevamente vdd?... en cierta manera.. mine tambien sera importante el prox cap, ya lo veran.<strong>

**Disculpen si las cosas van un poco rapidito, pero todo tiene su explicacion.. los que me siguen... saben que siempre tengo un truco.. siempre lo hay :D**


	3. Castigo

**Y como recordandoles que no solo los Viernes 13 son de mala suerte, aquí les subo el tercer Capítulo de Amarte, con un giro inesperado, pero que os lo dije que pasaría en el capítulo pasado**

**Que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leer.**

****por cierto a todos los que quieran seguirme, les dejo mi Facebook.. "Ed Wiz"... un medio donde subo adelantos, resuelvo dudas.. en fin.. cualquier cosa ahi estoy.****

**Saludos.**

**Ed Wiz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<br>Castigo**

Harry seguía a Mcgonagall en silencio, no sabía porque de pronto se había sincerado con ella, quizás era por lo que había sucedido a media mañana, no lo sabía, pero ahora se encontraba sentado en un solemne despacho.

–Tome una galleta, por favor – le dijo la mujer señalando un pequeño recipiente frente a ella –no soy Severus – le sonrió cuando lo vio dudar, Harry sonrió de vuelta y se llevo una galleta a la boca.

–Gracias profesora – dijo el chico

–Bien Potter, ahora hablemos, debo decir que me desconcertó totalmente su pregunta o más bien su afirmación, no sé que sea – dijo firme – ¿enamorado? –

–No lo sé – dijo con tranquilidad –es que es algo que no puedo explicar, algo nuevo para mí –

– ¿Tiene que ver con la señorita Weasley? – preguntó.

–No sé qué me pasa con ella, apenas y la conozco y provoca muchas cosas en mí, es algo que no sé cómo explicar – le revelo – ¿eso es enamorarse? –

–Bueno, yo pienso que más bien es un aturdimiento, señor Potter – le contestó –no es propiamente un enamoramiento, dadas las circunstancias en la mañana y por lo que pude escuchar de Severus, hay cierta tensión entre ustedes dos – sonrió –usted está acostumbrado a que las cosas siempre vayan de una manera y es normal que cuando algo, en este caso alguien, influya en eso, usted se sienta de alguna manera aturdido ante situaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado –

– Pero Ginny Weasley es atractiva – dijo con rapidez y luego se sonrojó.

–Eso es más claro aún, pregunta general señor Potter, ¿Con qué tipo de chicas convivió usted durante la guerra? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

–Pues con mi abuela, con mi madrina Tonks y nada más – dijo serio.

– ¿Tonks es su madrina? – preguntó sorprendida.

–Bueno en realidad mi madrina es Alice Longbottom, pero usted conoce su situación y pues, Tonks fue mi compañera en la búsqueda de horrocruxes y la adopte como una madrina luego de la muerte de Sirius –

–Sí, me enteré de eso – dijo, le parecía extraño que un chico que había tenido contacto con una mujer como Tonks fuera un ser frío, la mujer era todo un caso – ¿Qué hay de su abuela? –

–Bueno, mi abuela es una mujer muy inexpresiva y de porte muy severo – la miro fijamente, Mcgonagall supo que la estaba comparando con ella, pero prefirió no decir nada –es fría y casi nunca demuestra emociones, pero jamás me negó nada –

–Voy entendiendo – ahora entendía un poco el carácter de Harry y aunque no lo aparentará estaba sorprendida, el chico estaba de cierta manera abriéndose con ella, o más bien contándole cosas personales.

–Con Tonks fue diferente – dijo –ella quedo destrozada cuando Dolohov mató a Remus, siempre se la pasaba lamentándose, nunca hablaba de nada que no fuera nuestra misión y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que me hacía sentir extraño (lo que quiero decir es "bien") luego de la muerte de Remus, nunca fue la misma –

–Ahí está la respuesta entonces – dijo con tristeza por el chico –nunca has tenido un contacto con una mujer de la misma forma en la que lo has tenido con Weasley o con cualquier chica de Hogwarts, es normal que te sientas "atraído" por ellas, y dado que has tenido más roces con Ginny, pues tu fascinación, tu atracción se enfoco en ella –

–Es usted muy sabia profesora – dijo –sus palabras han aclarado muchas cosas en mi mente –

–Como jefa de la casa Gryffindor a la que perteneces, a pesar de que vivas en la torre norte, es mi responsabilidad ver por la tranquilidad de mis alumnos – le sonrió con tranquilidad –ahora, ¿le parece justo que vayamos a desayunar? –

–Totalmente – se puso de pie y tomó otra galleta –de nuevo gracias –

–Potter – le dijo cuando lo vio a punto de salir.

– ¿Si profesora? – le miro detenidamente.

–Yo no considero que usted sea una herramienta, un arma o cualquier cosa que pase por su cabeza – le dijo y antes de que Harry pudiera replicar –escuche su conversación con el profesor Dumbledore por curiosidad y déjeme decirle que lo admiro, no por lo que ha hecho, sino por su capacidad de sobre llevar las cosas –

–Profesora… – dijo sorprendido.

–No es fácil, lo sé, pero usted debe de entender que es un joven de diecisiete años, no un mago adulto con tanta carga en su espalda – le sonrió –para mí sigue siendo ese estudiante arrogante y grosero que intento faltarme al respeto, así que lo espero a las seis en mi despacho – le guiño el ojo.

– ¿Y si me niego a venir? – dijo en ese habitual tono de arrogancia, aunque Mcgonagall sabía que le estaba siguiendo al broma.

–Entonces lo convertiré en un troll – le dijo firme –y mire que por algo soy la profesora de transformaciones – por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter se echó a reír a carcajada abierta, Mcgonagall olvidándose de su fachada de mujer estricta le siguió la corriente.

Harry Potter se fue de ahí solo con una idea en mente, en cierta manera Mcgonagall le había dado al respuesta que tanto necesitaba: "Ginny Weasley", él sentía algo por aquella pelirroja, ¿Qué era?, según Mcgonagall aturdimiento, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que no era un simple aturdimiento, era algo más allá de ello, él era Harry Potter, el mago que se había encargado de despachar a mortífagos por montones y al propio Lord Voldemort y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada extraña, ¿Qué sentía por la chica Weasley?, aunque fuera un ser frío (como lo llamaban últimamente, algo que no entendía) no estaba ciego para no admitir que la mujer era muy bella, era de mediana estatura y de alguna manera se sentía fascinado (interesado, atraído, no lo sabía) por dos cosas, la primera era que tenía unas piernas magnificas, quizás producto del quidditch pero le fascinaban y lo segundo era ese gesto curioso que hacía su nariz cuando se enojaba haciendo resaltar sus pecas, quizás por eso había encontrado cierto placer al hacerla enojar. Fuera lo que fuera, de algo estaba seguro, la mujer era una diosa y algo en su pecho, quizás amor o el que sabía, le decía que si quería resolver su problema debía dejar de ser cabrón con aquella chica y encontrar la respuesta que tanto necesitaba y si había algo que tenía Harry Potter era que nunca se quedaba con una pregunta sin resolver.

-o-o-

El Gran Comedor ahora tenía una nueva actividad a seguir y esa era la de dedicarse a mirar la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que en la mañana y Ginny Weasley lejos de él, al otro lado. Cuando Ginny hacia algo todos contenían el aliento esperando algo, sin embargo, la decepción en sus rostros aparecía cuando solo se dedicaba a tomar una tostada o platicar con Hermione Granger. Harry era un caso aparte, comía lo suyo y de vez en cuando respondía a cualquiera que fuera la pregunta que Lavander Brown o Parvati Patil le hicieran. Sin embargo, para nadie podía pasar desapercibida la mirada que Harry enfocaba hasta donde Ginny Weasley estaba.

–Harry, ¿querrías venir a caminar conmigo por el lago hoy por la tarde? – dijo Parvati, Lavander frunció el seño.

–No – dijo tajante –no quiero –

–Vamos Harry, sirve que te explico un poco como es la vida en Hogwarts – insistió la chica.

–Y yo insisto en que no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado – se puso de pie – ¿no te queda claro, mujer? –

–Hey – saltó Seamus Finningan –no le hables así –

–Yo le hablo como yo quiera – dijo firme –ella se ha pasado todo el tiempo diciendo sarta de tonterías sin que yo se lo pidiera y cuando cortésmente le pedí que lo dejará, insistió –

–Pero eso no te da derecho de hablarle así – dijo firme Seamus – ¿Qué acaso no conoces los modales? –

–No, no los conozco – dijo frío –y si tanto te interesa defenderla porque no la invitas tú a pasear al lago, a leguas se ve que te gusta– Seamus se puso colorado de pies a cabeza, Parvati lo miro con la boca abierta y Lavander comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Te gusta Parvati? – preguntó Lavander mirando a Seamus.

–Bueno yo… – dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca –pues sí y no voy a permitir que nadie la falte al respeto – miro a Harry con firmeza.

– ¿Qué harás si me niego a desistir? – dijo en tono burlón.

Y sin esperárselo todo fue un caos, Seamus se lanzó sobre Harry, éste respondió, Dean Thomas llegó a ayudar, Parvati extrañamente apoyaba a Seamus –_Petrificus Totalus_ – una voz hizo a Dean quedarse inmóvil, otro movimiento y ahora fue el turno de Seamus, Harry miro hacia dónde había venido el rayo y vio a Ginny Weasley con la varita enfundada.

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – le preguntó Lavander.

Y la pelea empeoro, Lavander se lanzó en contra de Ginny y la pelea se avivo, los hechizos de Dean y Seamus desparecieron y siguieron su batalla con Harry quien apenas y había aliviado su labio roto. Alguien grito pelea y la comida comenzó a volar por todos lados, todos gritaban como desquiciados, Ginny jaloneaba de los cabellos a Lavender y Parvati intentaba abofetearle. Harry soltaba golpes a puño cerrado impactando a Dean mientras Seamus estaba tirado encima de la mesa. Y por alguna extraña razón, Harry Potter tomó de la mano a Ginny y ambos salieron con rapidez del Gran Comedor, dónde todo era un pandemonio, la comida volaba por todos lados, algunos alumnos peleaban y otros discutían.

–Menudo lío has provocado, Potter – le dijo Ginny intentando tomar aire, estaban en el segundo piso.

–No ha sido mi culpa – dijo apoyándose en la pared recuperando el aliento –ha sido culpa de ese tal Seamus –

–Pero tú respondiste – dijo

–Y tú me defendiste – le dijo de pronto y la miro fijamente – ¿por qué? –

–Bueno pues… – dijo y desvió su mirada –era injusto para Dean y Seamus, tú sabes pelear –

–Eres una mentirosa – le sonrió con arrogancia – ¿por qué me defendiste? –

– ¿No me escuchaste? – Dijo con nerviosismo –no te defendí a ti –

–Ah entiendo, entonces porque lanzaste los hechizos en Dean y Seamus – dijo divertido –ya que si como dices, los defendías, pues pudiste haberme hechizado a mí –

–Bueno yo… – dijo nerviosa –bueno sí, te defendí, ¿contento? –

–Eso no responde mi pregunta – le miro con intensidad y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. Ginny se estremeció y su boca se seco.

–Vamos Potter, no te hagas ideas – se separo rápidamente – ¿no te has metido en tremendo lío por lo sucedido con Snape para que ahora te eches otro problema más? –

–Entiendo – dio un paso hacia atrás –pero, ¿con qué fin me evitas otro problema?, ¿no he sido un cabrón gilipollas que te ofendió? –

–Sí, pero creo que el asunto ya quedo olvidado, ¿no? – Por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el detalle del lirio –además…yo solo… – se acercó al chico, le miro fijamente y luego sin pensarlo, se estiro un poco y sorprendiéndolo le dio un beso rápido en los labios, al separarse y ver lo que había hecho se fue corriendo de ahí. Harry se quedo parado en aquel lugar estático, una especie de electricidad le recorría el cuerpo y parecía pegarlo al suelo pues no podía moverse.

–Y a la mierda lo que me dijo Mcgonagall – dijo de pronto –si esto es solo un aturdimiento entonces yo soy Lord Voldemort – se llevo las manos a los labios y sonrió como un estúpido.

-o-o-

La batalla en el Gran Comedor fue sofocada por los jefes de casa, diez minutos después de iniciada y Dumbledore había tajado que no habría culpables solo por el simple hecho de haberse declarado participante de aquella trifulca al lanzarle un pudín a Hagrid. Aunque Mcgonagall sabía que Dumbledore de alguna manera lo hacía para proteger a Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír misteriosamente cuando recordó haber visto a un chico de cabellos negros huyendo del lugar junto a una chica de cabellos rojizos que reconocía muy bien.

Así las seis de la tarde llegaron sin ningún acontecimiento más y vaya día tan más agitado habían tenido en Hogwarts, un profesor enfrentándose a un alumno, una batalla campal por una simple revolución hormonal de adolescente, vaya que había sido un día que pasaría a la historia. Mcgonagall dio un suspiro, colgó su capa en el perchero de su despacho, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos pupitres frente a su escritorio y espero. La puerta de su despacho se movió y supo que su primer castigado llegaba, Harry Potter entró con aire altanero al despacho, pero algo habría pasado por su rostro no era el de aquel muchacho frío que vio enfrentarse a Snape, parecía un simple adolescente soñador.

–Buenas tardes – saludo el chico y se sentó en uno de los pupitres.

–En lo que llega su compañero de castigo – sonrió misteriosamente –haga favor de buscar un libro azul en el armario –

–Claro – dijo, se puso de pie y fue hasta el armario que estaba escondido detrás de al puerta de entrada.

–Lamento llegar tarde, profesora – la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó aun más cuando vio una caballera pelirroja parada en el umbral –he tenido unos problemas y… – se quedo estática cuando dos ojos esmeraldas la enfocaron con fijeza.

–Pelirroja… – dijo Harry mirándola con sorpresa.

–No se preocupe, señorita – dijo Mcgonagall y le indico sentarse en uno de los pupitres, se percato de la tensión que surgió de pronto entre el chico y Ginny – ¿encontró el libro, señor Potter? –

–Sí – Harry sin despegar la vista de Ginny, que ya estaba sentada en su lugar, fue hasta Mcgonagall y le entregó el libro.

–Bien, gracias – dijo y le indico sentarse, con un rostro severo miro a los dos, ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas –los dos están aquí para cumplir con un castigo por sus faltas, señor Potter estará consciente que agredir a un profesor (aunque la circunstancias hayan sido otras) no se permite en el colegio – el chico asintió sin mirarla, seguía encontrado más entretenido algo en un librero a su izquierda – y usted señorita Weasley creo que sabe perfectamente que merodear por los pasillos luego del toque de queda amerita una sanción – Ginny parecía encontrar más divertido el techo del despacho que los ojos de la profesora –sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias matutinas y también las de ayer por la noche, he de suponer que hay algo entre ustedes dos…–

–Yo no tengo nada con ella – Harry miro a Mcgonagall sorprendido.

–Ni en mis sueños tendría algo con Potter – contestó Ginny

– ¿En verdad, pelirroja? – le preguntó Harry con efecto, Ginny se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido en el pasillo del segundo piso.

–Eso fue un error – le dijo rápidamente –así que bájate de tu nube –

– ¿Bajarme de mi nube?, ¿yo? – Le miraba con burla –pero si eso debe aplicar para ti –

– ¿Piensas que eso significo algo? – Le regreso la burla –Merlín Potter, debí de haber estado loca por haberlo hecho, además, no eres mi tipo –

–Y yo soy Merlín – le dijo serio –vamos pelirroja, admítelo, algo te traes conmigo –

–Sí – le dijo –unas ganas impresionantes de mandarte al carajo – saco su varita.

–Pues tú te me adelantaste y besaste primero – dijo y luego se quedo callado, comprendiendo lo que acaba de decir.

–Ahí está – dijo riendo –tú también querías besarme, ¿verdad? – aunque por dentro estaba aturdida por aquella declaración, no le iba a dar el gusto

–Tú lo has dicho, ni en tus sueños – saco su varita.

– ¡Ya Basta! – Grito Mcgonagall con firmeza, los chicos se sonrojaron y la miraron apenados –Morgana, relajen el nervio los dos –

–Él empezó – dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con enojo.

–Yo solo aclaré que tú y yo no tenemos nada – dijo Potter a la defensiva.

Los gritos nuevamente empezaron, Mcgonagall comenzó a sobarse las sienes viendo como se habían puesto de pie y se gritaban de cosas. Aunque estaba comenzando a alterarse aquello le parecía divertido, sin duda aquellos dos o terminaban matándose o terminaban juntos, no lo quedaba duda. –Si alguno de ustedes vuelve abrir la boca, a usted Potter lo convierto en troll y a usted Weasley la destituyo de ser capitana de quidditch – ambos dejaron de discutir, Harry cruzó sus brazos en jarras y sentó furioso, Ginny hizo exactamente lo mismo –no me queda ninguna duda que entre ustedes dos hay un "pequeño problemita", así que os daré un castigo ejemplar –

– ¿Profesora? – Ginny Weasley miro una sonrisa extraña en aquella mujer.

–Veo que están acostumbrados a pelearse con una sola palabra que crucen entre ustedes, así que lo mejor es solucionar el problema – hizo aparecer dos brazaletes de color azulado –estos brazaletes serán su castigo –

–No – Harry se puso de pie alterado, Ginny lo miro confusa y luego a Mcgonagall –no lo voy a permitir –

–Oh sí que lo va a hacer – le dijo Mcgonagall firme –yo impongo el castigo, no usted –

–Ni de coña – estaba alterado – ¿yo?, ¿con un brazalete de amistad? –

– ¿Brazalete de amistad? – Ginny seguía sin entender.

– ¿Con Weasley? – Siguió Harry –antes dejo que me convierta en troll –

– ¿Qué carajos pasa? – Ginny miraba a Harry mirar a Mcgonagall con súplica y la mujer sonreír con malicia.

–Pues resulta que he olvidado el hechizo – dijo la mujer con burla –vea el lado bueno señor Potter, esto ayudará a que ambos sepan convivir –

– ¿Brazalete de amistad?, ¿sepan convivir? – preguntó la pelirroja.

–Lo que Mcgonagall quiere decir es que tendremos que usar esos brazaletes – dijo Harry mirando a la mujer con firmeza –esos brazaletes obligan a quienes los usan a estar juntos todo el tiempo, a toda hora y en todo momento –

– ¿Está usted loca? – Dijo Ginny comprendiendo aquello –no lo voy a permitir –

–El hecho es que ya es muy tarde – sonrió triunfal cuando en la muñeca de Harry apareció aquel brazalete y en la de Ginny también –vayamos entonces por partes, un día por cada infracción, así que si hacemos cuentas para ambos son tres días –

– ¿Tres días? – Harry parecía haber recibido la noticia de que Voldemort estaba vivo.

–Señor Potter a usted la aplica la escena de telenovela muggle en el desayuno con la propia señorita Weasley; su "pequeño desliz" con el profesor Snape y si contamos el comenzar la escenita del Gran comedor hoy en el almuerzo – Harry no tuvo más que decir, punto para Mcgonagall –y para usted señorita Weasley, va exactamente lo mismo, salvo que a usted le traigo castigo desde ayer, que andaba merodeando por los pasillos – otro punto para Mcgonagall, Ginny miraba el brazalete en su mano con pavor.

–Tres días – murmuro Ginny por lo bajo acariciando el brazalete.

–Efectivamente, sin embargo, si siguen creando problemas, iremos aumentando los días, ¿está claro? – Ambos adolescentes asintieron resignados –ahora procederé a explicarles cómo funcionan los brazaletes así que tomen asiento –

–Yo ya sé cómo funcionan – dijo con frialdad.

–Pues yo no – contestó Ginny

–Es tu problema, no mío – contestó agresivo, sin embargo ambos dieron un respingo, una especie de descarga eléctrica los sacudió.

–No, no sabe cómo funcionan – sonrió Mcgonagall, Harry apretó los dientes –Los brazaletes yang o mejor conocidos como de la amistad, tienen una simple función, fomentar la convivencia pacífica entre dos personas, dado que ustedes, Merlín, pelean como un matrimonio – los dos se sonrojaron –no hay mejor solución –

– ¿Qué ha sido esa descarga? – preguntó Ginny.

–Si se alejan uno del otro a más de cien metros, si uno ofende al otro, si se golpean, se maldicen o se hieren uno al otro – dijo la mujer –entonces recibirán una descarga eléctrica equivalente a lo que hayan hecho –

–Esto es una locura, simplemente una necedad de su parte – dijo Harry – ¿qué gana usted con esto? –

–Como ya le dije hace poco – dijo la mujer firme –soy jefa de la casa Gryffindor y siempre debo ver por quienes pertenecen a mi casa, dado que usted y la señorita Weasley son miembros de mi casa sabrán que no tolero situaciones como la de esta mañana en ninguno de los dos, así que… – le miro duramente –a fin de cuentas yo soy su profesora, ese es su castigo y con eso debe bastarle – dijo tajante.

–Es una mujer perversa – dijo Harry por lo bajo, Ginny lo escuchó y asintió.

–Regla número 1: pueden separarse para cumplir con sus necesidades básicas, bañarse e ir al sanitario – dijo la mujer –sin embargo, si el brazalete detecta que están fuera de su alcance, Merlín les permita estar conscientes luego de tal descarga que recibirán –

–Sí, entonces quiere que mientras ella se esté bañando yo este afuera del bañador viendo a todas las compañeras de cuarto de la chica mientras se cambian, se desnudan o que se yo – dijo con ironía, Ginny le miro con los ojos en blanco y Mcgonagall duramente.

–Así le pusiera a dos veelas desnudas frente a usted, no sabría qué hacer con ellas – dijo duramente Mcgonagall, Harry abrió la boca sorprendido y le miro con traición.

–Buena esa – dijo Ginny riéndose por lo bajo, sin embargo ambos se estremecieron por otra descarga.

–Durante tres días la señorita Weasley dormirá en el segundo dormitorio de la torre dónde usted se aloja señor Potter – dijo con tranquilidad –así que no se preocupe por detalles como ese –

–Eso no – dijo Ginny – ¿yo dormir con él? – sus mejillas se encendieron.

–Será usted una pervertida – le dijo Mcgonagall meneando la cabeza – ¿no escuchó?, dormirá usted en el segundo dormitorio, Harry lo hace en el primer dormitorio –

–Buen esa – fue el turno de Harry de reír por lo bajo y asimismo ser sometidos a la descarga.

–Regla número 2: desayunarán, comerán y cenarán juntos en el Gran Comedor, irán a clases juntos, estudiarán juntos, irán a sus reuniones con amigos juntos, ¿queda claro que para todo tienen que estar juntos? –

–Veámosle el lado bueno a esto, cuando vaya a orinar ella puede agarrarme el… – hubo una descarga muy fuerte que hizo a Harry soltar un pequeño grito, Ginny no fue afectada.

–No fue el brazalete – dijo Mcgonagall furiosa apuntándolo con su varita –y sepa que me desagradan ese tipo de chistes –

–Ok – dijo sobándose el cuello, Ginny reía.

–Creo que eso es todo – dijo la mujer finalmente – ¡Qué tengan un excelente resto de la tarde! – los invito a ponerse de pie.

–Qué remedio – dijo Harry caminando hacia la salida.

–Espero que al final de los tres días puedan dirigirse un hola sin maldecirse uno al otro – les dijo cuando los vio salir.

–Sí, ruéguele a Merlín que esté vivo en tres días, vieja perversa – se soltó a reír, Ginny que iba detrás de él también lo hizo.

-o-o-

Caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada, Harry iba con ese porte altanero y airoso que lo caracterizada y ella solo traía la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos. Llegaron al Gran Comedor justos para la cena, al verlos entrar juntos, todos los observaron, sin importarle las miradas Harry se dirigió hasta su habitual lugar, dónde por fortuna ya no estaban ni Lavander, ni Parvati. Ginny miro como Hermione le hacía lugar a lado suyo, sin embargo se pasó de largo y con un rostro de entera resignación se sentó enfrente de Harry.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces, Ginevra? – Dean Thomas, con el ojo morado miraba a Ginny con molestia.

– ¿Eres imbécil? – Contestó Harry burlón – ¿Qué se hace en una mesa repleta de comida a la hora de la cena? – Ginny torció los ojos y miro a Harry con severidad.

–Dije Ginevra – dijo Dean fríamente –no Potter_ –_

– ¿Qué quieres, Dean? – le preguntó la pelirroja con desgana.

–Bueno, es que hace tiempo que no damos una vuelta juntos – dijo el moreno ignorando a Harry –somos novios, ¿lo recuerdas? –

–Hoy no puedo Dean – dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad –tengo cosas que hacer pero… –

–Sí, Dean – dijo burlón nuevamente –Ginny tiene que organizar todo porque va a mudarse a dormir conmigo –

Se escucho un leve "uuu" en algunos miembros Gryffindor, Dean miro a Harry con sorpresa y luego a Ginny colorada por aquella declaración – ¿Qué has dicho? – el moreno le preguntó a Harry.

–Que tu novia va a mudarse a dormir conmigo en la torre norte – dijo con arrogancia, Ginny meneo la cabeza cuando un sonido de "ooo" se escuchó.

–Cierra la boca, Potter – dijo Ginny –lo que en realidad, Harry quiere decir es que por un pequeño castigo de Mcgonagall debo mudarme a **dormir** en el **segundo dormitorio** de la torre norte, dónde actualmente reside este imbe…Harry– un ligero "aaa" se escuchó.

–Mcgonagall está loca – dijo Dean mirando a Ginny con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué pasa Dean? – le preguntó burlón por tercera vez – ¿temes que te quite a tu chica? – la mesa Gryffindor seguía emitiendo sonidos así que un "uuu" se escuchó.

–No, _Moody_, yo confió en mi novia – dijo triunfal –solo que tengo miedo de que vayas a confundirla con un mortífago cuando se levante al baño y la ataques, digo, para nadie es secreto que tienes el nervio algo alterado y estás paranoico – el ritmo de "iii" hizo a Ginny mirar como Harry se tensaba y su rostro ensombrecía.

– ¿Me estás llamando loco? – dijo sacando su varita y mirándolo fijamente.

–Potter – dijo Ginny de pronto –serénate – le señaló el brazalete.

–Síguete riendo, imbécil – dijo Harry con firmeza –solo no vayas a llorarle a Mcgonagall cuando tu novia te haya cortado por mí – Dean dejo de reír, Ginny miro a Harry con sorpresa y para no dejarla la mesa soltó un "ooo" –por lo pronto fíjate en la cabeza, quizás mañana te crezcan un par de cuernos – se puso de pie al ritmo de "uuu"

Harry comenzó a irse de ahí mientras mordía un panque, Ginny miro a Dean que estaba enrojeciendo del coraje y dando un hondo suspiro se dispuso a seguir a Potter que se había detenido a medio camino para esperarle. Estuvieron caminando hacia la salida mientras escuchaban "va a dormir en su torre", "descarada", "cornudo" y "amor a la vista".

– ¿Y bien? – Harry se detuvo en la entrada, Ginny chocó con él y se vieron sometidos a una descarga cuando Ginny lo maldijo.

– ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– ¿No vas a ir por tus cosas a ese lugar dónde duermes? – le preguntó.

–Se llama dormitorio – dijo meneando la cabeza –y no, conociendo a Mcgonagall, algunas de mis cosas ya deben de estar en **el castillo de hielo** – ambos se vieron sometidos a otra descarga.

–Puedes dejar de hacer eso – dijo Harry molesto al sentir la descarga, sin embargo una nueva descarga lo hizo callar

–No es que tú me la pongas tan fácil – nueva descarga.

–Pero si yo solo te he hecho una simple pregunta y tú te alteras – nueva descarga.

–Ya basta, Harry – dijo la pelirroja con mucha tranquilidad, no hubo descarga –intentemos llegar en silencio a **"la torre norte"** o antes del amanecer terminaremos en San Mungo por tanta descarga – Harry asintió quedamente y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la torre norte.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aclaro, <span>NO AUTORIZO A NINGUNA PERSONA SUBIR ESTE FIC A OTRO LADO<span> Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY SON TODOS DE LA SEÑORONA J.K ROWLING...YO SOLO DESARROLLO UN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO...****

**Nos vemos el prox cap... no te olvides de dejar tu review  
><strong>


	4. Azabache y Pelirroja

**Creo que por face presumi mucho la llegada del cap 4, pues aqui lo tienen.**

**Les advierto que este capitulo tiene escenas medias fuertes (hablando sexualmente), no tanto como lemmon, ni tan fuertes segun mi vision, pero tratan una tematica picarona que puede sorprender a uno que otro lector.**

**Este cap es un cap medio complejo al final, pero espero les guste.**

**Las cosas ya se estan poniendo interesantes, el brazalete ayudo un poco, pero apenas comienza.**

**Sé que a muchos les disgusto, o no les pareció que Sirius y Remus hayan muerto, pero de alguna manera sus muertes fueron significativas para ir forjando ese caracter fuerte en Harry, me refiero a que sus muertes lo dañaron duramente y por eso fue que empezó a crear esa coraza de frialdad, de negacion... es parte de él, ¿no se si me explique?**

**ya os dejo disfrutar.**

**Acepto sugerencias, dejenme review, maldiganme, critiquenme, no se, lo que quieran... y no se olviden de seguirme por face, si lo desean "Ed Wiz"**

**Abrazos, Natty ;) este va para ti...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<br>Azabache y Pelirroja.**

Justo cuando llegaban a la torre norte, la figura de Severus Snape los esperaba en la entrada, Ginny le miro con extrañeza, pero Harry con firmeza. Al verlos llegar, el ex profesor de pociones emitió un hondo suspiro, miro a Harry con determinación y sorprendiendo a los dos chicos le extendió la mano. Harry lo observo analíticamente unos segundos, observando su mano como si aquello fuera algo muy tentador, pero prohibido a la vez.

–No soy un hombre de muchos sentimientos, pero por casualidad escuche la conversación que sostuviste con el profesor Dumbledore y aunque seas un Potter, he comprendido algo – le miro con determinación –tú no eres tu padre –

–Tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos tú y yo Severus – dijo Harry con mucha seriedad –pero esto que ha hecho habla muy bien de usted _profesor_ – tomo su mano.

–Entonces, ¿en paz? – preguntó.

–Con la promesa de que usted y yo aclaremos muchas cosas – dijo con tranquilidad, el hombre cabeceo –creo que voy entiendo un poco la filosofía de Albus – Ginny miraba en silencio como Harry y Snape intercambiaban algunas palabras con sus miradas, luego el profesor soltó una sonrisa de esas que tanto le caracterizaban.

–Entonces estará de acuerdo en que lo que paso en clase es intolerable – dijo en su tono habitual, sin embargo Ginny pudo detectar algo de ¿humor?

– ¿Y qué hará profesor?, ¿hechizarme? – Ginny cerró los ojos esperando gritos y hechizos, sin embargo, Severus sonrió misteriosamente.

–Aunque ganas no me falten, afortunadamente como el profesor favorecedor que soy y dado que usted un Gryffindor – dijo –puedo castigarle, así que os quitaré un punto y deberá entregarme la poción del filtro de la paz en nuestra próxima clase –

–Pero si usted no el profesor de Pociones – le dijo

–Pero un castigo es un castigo, señor Potter – le miro –y veremos si es tan Evans como Potter – y con una enigmática sonrisa se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

–Primero veo a Mcgonagall con un humor que jamás en mis seis años de colegio imagine ver y ahora veo al profesor Snape y mira que el hombre es más Gryffindor que Slytherin por el orgullo, ¿pedir una silenciosa disculpa?, ¿hacer las paces?, ¿bromear? – le dijo a Harry cuando este con su varita daba tres golpecitos a la puerta de la torre.

–Por lo visto Hogwarts es un lugar muy especial – y con una sonrisa de lo más misteriosa se hizo a un lado invitando a la pelirroja a pasar.

A la pelirroja le sorprendieron tres cosas a la vez, la primera fue una enorme sala para leer, dónde un cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea esperaba a quien quisiera leer, Merlín, si no supiera que estaba en la habitación diría que habían entrado a la biblioteca del colegio. Lo segundo estaba del lado contrario, dónde aunque pareciera insólito había un boticario completo, con un enorme escritorio repleto de ingredientes, calderos y jaulas con criaturas. Lo tercero estaba enseguida de aquel pequeño "lugar de las pociones", era otra especie de sala, con infinidad de artículos para defensa mágica, chivatoscopios, detectores de ocultismo y hasta un espejo de enemigos que recordaba haberle visto a Alastor Moody cuando fue profesor del colegio.

–Sí, lo sé – dijo de pronto el chico –suelo convertir en santuarios mis aposentos –

– ¿Te gusta leer? – Dijo con incredulidad – ¿te fascinan las pociones? – preguntó.

– ¿Te sorprende, verdad? – Le sonrió con arrogancia –pero aunque no lo creas tengo mis adicciones: la lectura, las pociones y por obviedad la magia defensiva –

–Vaya que me sorprendes, Potter – dijo la pelirroja –yo pensaba que tus adicciones eran ser cabrón, ser arrogante y ser cabrón – fueron tres descargas consecutivas, Harry tuvo que sostenerse de un librero y Ginny de un caldero.

– ¿No dijimos que cero descargas? – se sobaba la muñeca, Ginny tomó aire y asintió.

–Lo siento – movió su cuello de un lado a otro.

–Este es el primer piso – dijo caminando e invitándola a seguirlo –los dormitorios están en el tercero –

– ¿Y en el segundo? – preguntó la pelirroja.

–Creo que es tarde – dijo tajante –vayamos a dormir – Ginny entendió que el segundo piso era un lugar que el chico no quería enseñarle, ¿qué tanto habría allí?, la curiosidad Gryffindor la invadió de pies a cabeza.

Cuando subieron por una escalera de caracol, Ginny pudo observar una puerta cerrada, intento acercarse, pero Harry ya estaba subiendo más y tenía que seguirlo o sabía Merlín que consecuencias traería su curiosidad. Lo cierto era que Harry Potter algo escondía en ese segundo piso, de cual solo había podido ver una puerta, ya lo averiguaría.

–Este es el segundo dormitorio – dijo Harry señalando una puerta –nos veremos mañana a las seis –

– ¿A las seis? – preguntó atónita.

–Claro Weasley, hay que madrugar antes de las actividades del día – dijo firme

– ¿Estás loco? – Dijo alterada, hubo una descarga –yo no pienso levantarme a las seis, no lo he hecho en todo lo que llevo en Hogwarts y no será la primera vez que lo haga –

–Bien – sonrió con arrogancia –tú no estás acostumbrada a levantarte temprano, yo no lo estoy a levantarme más tarde, el dilema es, ¿cómo le haremos? –

–Pues me importa un comino – extrañamente no hubo descarga –pero yo no pienso levantarme a las seis, cuando nuestras clases empiezan a las nueve –

– ¿Qué os parece una apuesta? – Le preguntó el chico con altanería –si tú ganas, nos levantaremos a la hora que quieras, si yo gano, tendrás que madrugar por primera vez en tu estadía en el colegio –

–Potter, si esto es una artimaña de tu parte, me importará una mierda el estúpido brazalete de la amistad o de la brutalidad o de la estupidez – su pecho subía y bajaba, sin embargo no había descarga –y te maldeciré y como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley que lo hago –

–Vaya mujer, estás alterada de más – sonrió zorrunamente – ¿Qué piensas que os propondré?, ¿un faje?, ¿un polvo? – la pelirroja se sonrojó sin embargo se vieron sometidos a una pequeña descarga.

–Cierra la boca, Potter – dijo desviando su mirada.

–Es una apuesta fácil, Weasley – dijo con misterio –si logro que intentes besarme por segunda vez, entonces nos levantaremos a la hora que yo quiera, si no lo hago, entonces nos levantaremos a la hora que desees – los ojos de Harry brillaron un poco mientras aguardaba la respuesta de la chica.

–Yo no pienso volverte a besar – dijo con decisión –ya te dije que fue un error y… – sin embargo se quedo muda, los brazos de Harry, uno a cada lado de su cabeza la hicieron retroceder y pegarse a la pared.

–Sabes pelirroja – a Ginny se le erizaron los cabellos tras el tono seductor que empleaba el chico, ¿de dónde lo había sacado?, no lo sabía, pero el tono, la pausa y la intensidad de sus ojos esmeraldas le estaban provocando reacciones que si Dean supiera Legilimancia la cortaría al instante –no sé si alguna vez te lo hayan dicho pero ese gesto que haces con tu nariz al enojarte es sumamente – se acerco a su oído –excitante – las piernas de Ginny temblaron, sus ojos marrones estaban ya siendo derrotados por los orbes esmeraldas del chico, Harry le tomó la barbilla y la miro con más intensidad –tus ojos marrones irradian un misterio sobrenatural que me incita a lo prohibido y tus labios provocan en mí sensaciones que me hacen soñar contigo – por segunda vez se acercó a su oído con mucho más proximidad y susurro –todas las noches – mordió el lóbulo de su oído y Ginny se estremeció.

–Harry… – dijo y no pudo más, sus nervios se fueron a la mierda, su control al demonio y no le quedo más que ir disminuyendo la distancia entre el rostro del chico, rozó sus labios y justo cuando estaba por besarlo, él se alejo sonriendo descaradamente.

–Mañana a las seis – le guiño el ojo y sin darle tiempo de nada se perdió en la que suponía era le entrada de la habitación del chico. Ginny se quedo mirando con confusión la puerta de la habitación del chico, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una extraña sensación recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo, era deseo, lujuria y sobre todo atracción por el condenado cabrón que la había dejado ahí plantada. Meneando la cabeza entró en la que sería su habitación y dio un portazo.

–Maldito seas, Harry Potter – hubo una descarga intensa, sin embargo, se aguanto el dolor –reverendo cabrón – otra descarga –cabeza dura – otra descarga –cubo de hielo – otra descarga –me las vas a pagar cuando abras de golpe la puerta de mi habitación – hábilmente saco su varita y se puso alerta.

La puerta se abrió al instante y un Harry Potter vestido únicamente en unos bóxers negros entro en la habitación de Ginny, traía un rostro adolorido – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó.

–_Petrificus Totalus_ – Harry se vio sorprendido por el hechizo, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando cayó en una silla aparecida mágicamente detrás de él –conmigo nadie juega, Potter –

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort que con petrificar a Harry, ponerlo atado a una silla y que cierta pelirroja comenzará a provocarlo con unos cuantos movimientos sensuales lo torturaría peor que con una Cruciatus, sin duda hubiera ganado la guerra. Sin embargo, Harry Potter, estaba inmovilizado, con una erección para nada disimulada al llevar solo bóxers, mientras una pelirroja se despojaba muy provocativamente de su ropa para ponerse su bata de dormir que para gusto de Harry era perfecta. La pelirroja se acerco peligrosamente al chico que estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, sudaba como desquiciado y su bóxer parecía querer explotar, Ginny algo colorada, pero decidida le miraba con triunfo.

–Yo también puedo hacerte sonrojar, Potter, así que creo no podrás dormir seco esta noche, ¿a qué si? – se rió un poco y señaló hacia un lugar que Harry decidió ignorar mirar, su rostro buscaba algo entretenido en el techo y sus mejillas parecían querer estallar del rubor –no eres el único que sabe jugar de forma muy interesante, menudo cabrón– nuevamente se acercó a su oído –mañana nos vemos a las ocho – con un movimiento exacto de su varita sacó a Harry con todo y silla fuera de ahí, sello la puerta con hechizo y sonrió aún más cuando escuchó un sonoro "esa pelirroja es la muerte"

Ginny se echó en su cama muy pensativa, lo que había hecho estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales, ella nunca se habría atrevido a hacer algo así con Dean y con eso ya decía todo. ¿Qué había pasado?, porque de pronto vengarse de Harry de aquella forma le pareció tan atractivo, tan necesario. Quizás había sido por la forma en la que él la había provocado con su dichosa apuesta, pero unas ganas impresionantes de pagarle con la misma moneda se apoderaron de ella. No podía negar que el chico era algo misterioso para ella desde la primera vez que lo vio platicar con la profesora de Aritmancia en la mesa de profesores cuando llegó el colegio y dado que su relación por alguna extraña razón se había intensificado desde entonces, Harry Potter se estaba volviendo algo necesario en su vida, ¿Cómo novio?, ¿Cómo amor?, ¿cómo amigo?, no lo sabía, solo sabía que quería discutir con él, tener su atención, que le enviará lirios todos los días, que le dijera cosas arrogantes, Merlín, si alguna pensó que sería una mujer masoquista, aquel día estaba segura de eso.

–Merlín salve a Lavander – sonrió zorrunamente, era lo único que podría agradecerle a aquella chica, aquellas clases que tanto ella como Hermione y las chicas de su casa habían recibido como una forma infalible y adicional para sorprender a un chico, con el simple arte de ponerte tu ropa de dormir habían dado grandes resultados, tan buenos resultados que se sorprendía de lo que eran capaz de lograr unos cuantos movimientos de cadera, pero si vaya que estaba sorprendida, en primera porque jamás se imagino a ver a Harry en bóxer y ahora que lo hacía se permitía no halagarlo, sino alabarlo, lo aceptaba, ese hombre no necesitaba más de nada, era perfecto. En segunda, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato, era que ella, "la pequeña Weasley", "la novia de Dean Thomas", "la inocente Ginny" con uno de esos baby dolls que Hermione le regalo por su cumpleaños había logrado causarle un "interesante" problema al chico y se sentía muy orgullosa por ello, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón supo una cosa que la desconcertó totalmente, Harry Potter no era tan frío como pensó que realmente era, quizás el verdadero Harry estaba ahí debajo de todo esa coraza que había creado y de pronto una idea cruzó su mente, ¿y si ella estaba ahí por una única y sencilla razón?

-o-o-

Cuanto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua fría, no lo sabía, solo sabía que su problema había tardado mucho en solucionarse y es que por más que quisiera poner su mente en otro lado, ese par de piernas, esas caderas tan provocativas, ese escote tan pronunciado, esa forma de moverse lo volvían loco una y otra vez provocando que su amigo siguiera firme en su decisión de no sacar a la pelirroja de su mente. Su corazón bombeaba tan a prisa que le sorprendía no haber muerto de un infarto, por un lado se sentía humillado, la chica lo había prácticamente humillado al provocarle aquel "interesante" problema entre sus piernas, por haberlo inmovilizado y pegado a una silla, por provocarlo tan descaradamente y él sin poder moverse; lo segundo eran esas enormes ganas de haberla tumbado en la cama, quitarle ese diminuto y provocativo conjunto dorado y besarla hasta que sus labios suplicaran piedad, ¿besarla?, ¿Qué se sentiría besarla de verdad?, no como un beso robado, ni como un simple roce de labios, besarla en verdad, uno de esos besos que Tonks alguna vez le había mencionado.

–_Bueno, Harry, cuando llega el punto en el que el deseo es más fuerte que tú mismo – dijo la mujer –es inevitable que tus ganas de intimar con una mujer se queden atrás –_

– _¿Intimar en qué sentido? – Preguntó alzando la ceja – ¿hablar de forma más privada?– Tonks soltó unas carcajadas que de no ser por el hechizo de silencio en aquella tienda de campaña los oirán a kilómetros – ¿qué te pasa? – le dijo molesto._

–_Harry, como se ve que apenas y eres un muchachito de quince años – dijo hipando por el intento de dejar de reír – ¿Sirius no te ha dado la charla? –_

– _¿Qué charla? – preguntó nuevamente alzando una ceja._

–_Ese tío mío es tan desobligado – meneo la cabeza –verás Harry, cuando dos personas que se quieren lo más normal es que se pongan de pareja, de novios, ¿me sigues? –_

– _¿Cómo tú y Remus? – preguntó de inmediato._

–_Bueno, Remus y yo estamos casados, que… – dijo –bueno es exactamente lo mismo, la idea es que una mujer y un hombre estén juntos –_

–_Entiendo – sonrió satisfecho._

–_Bueno, cuando uno tiene pareja, lo más correcto es que se besen, se abracen, se quieran, se mimen, se… – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió._

–_Me he perdido de nuevo – dijo confundido._

–_Merlín, eres el chico más negado que he visto en mi vida – dijo –y también el más necio de todos –_

–_Me vas a explicar eso que quieres decir, ¿o no? – le dijo irritado._

–_Y el más testarudo – murmuro –bueno Harry, cuando personas se quieren es normal que se besen, ¿sabes lo que es besar?, Merlín, no sé ni por qué lo pregunto, no sabes ni lo que es una novia –_

– _¿Qué es besar? – preguntó Harry con suspicacia, Tonks le miro sonriente y siguió._

–_Besar es el arte más magnifico que puedes vivir con tu pareja, es algo que va más allá que juntar los labios suyos con los tuyos, es expresarse de una forma muy placentera, intima, inocente alguna veces, pasional algunas otras, es… – suspiro –es como si tomarás un poco de la **poción euforia** o felix felicis y ésta recorriera cada partícula de tu cuerpo –_

–"_El más bello instante del amor, el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, es este preludio: el beso."__(1) –dijo Harry, Tonks lo miro por un momento con la sorpresa pasando por todo su rostro._

– _¿De dónde has sacado eso? – le preguntó _

–_Bueno, no solo leo libros de magia – le dijo tranquilamente –mi abuela me regalo un libro muggle que habla sobre cosas que no entiendo, pero sin duda recuerdo haber leído una frase como esa, ahora que hablas de besar, de pronto la he recordado –_

–_Por ahí hubieras empezado, Harry – le sonrió –ahora dime, ¿Qué más dice ese libro que te regalo Dorea? –_

–_Bueno habla sobre como… –_

Sonrió con nostalgia, cerró el grifo de la regadera y miro hacia abajo, su problema finalmente había bajado. Así que Ginny Weasley quería jugar sucio, bueno, él era un experto en jugar sucio y esa pelirroja iba a pagar lo que le había hecho. Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro, apostaba su mano derecha a que la pelirroja todavía estaba despierta así que si él tendría problemas para dormir, ella no se iba ir limpia de aquella pequeña guerra que sin duda había comenzado entre ellos. Sin embargo antes de echar a andar su malévolo plan, suspiro, las palabras que Tonks seguían sonando en su cabeza con mucha intensidad "_Besar es el arte más magnifico que puedes vivir con tu pareja, es algo que va más allá que juntar los labios suyos con los tuyos, es expresarse de una forma muy placentera, intima, inocente alguna veces, pasional algunas otras, es…" _ y así había encontrado su primera respuesta ante la pregunta que desde hacía tiempo invadía su mente: "Ginny Weasley", y era la de besarla, quería besarla como decía Tonks, quería expresarle de alguna manera que la deseaba, porque sí, se había dado cuenta que deseaba a esa pelirroja, la deseaba como nunca pensó desear algo, pero no era un deseo posesivo, de querer obtenerlo a cualquier costo, no, era un deseo extraño, era una sensación muy cálida en su pecho, era algo que nunca había sentido, era sentir unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de protegerla, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿Qué era todo eso que sentía?

-o-o-

La mañana llegó con mucha lentitud para Ginny, había pasado una noche de lo más complicada, el juego que había comenzado le había hecho tener sueños que sin duda la había torturado de una forma tan placentera que no tenía adjetivo alguno para describirlo. Miro el reloj instalado en aquella habitación y vio que eran las ocho y media. Ya vestida en el uniforme escolar salió de la habitación, ¿estaría Harry en su habitación aún?, fue hasta la puerta del chico y solo por precaución sacó su varita y la mantuvo lista, no sabía que esperar de Potter, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que no tuvo problemas para entrar a la habitación, el lugar no estaba nada mal, era una habitación normal, nada extraño, se adentro un poco más y se llevo el susto de su vida, Harry Potter totalmente desnudo y con el cabello mojado pues acababa de salir de la ducha cerraba la puerta de la habitación con llave, no se había percatado que ella estaba ahí. Cuando el chico se giro hacia su cama, no le quedo ninguna duda que sus ojos no la habían engañado la noche anterior, "el interesante problema de Harry" sin duda era muy interesante, Merlín, se sonrojó profusamente, el chico se percato de su presencia y en vez de gritarle alguna insolencia, comenzó a caminar hacia ella con aire muy decidido, la pelirroja comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás perturbada, una cosa era ser el verdugo, otra cosa muy distinta la víctima.

–Eres toda una picara – le dijo con altanería, Ginny aspiro el olor del chico que la volvió loca cuando este se le acerco muy provocativamente.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo asustada llevándose la manos al pecho por protección pues Harry alargaba su mano hacia ella.

–Tomar una toalla, me parece – dijo sin inmutarse, la mano que "accidentalmente" se dirigía hacia el pecho de la chica se desvió y tomó una toalla azulada detrás de la chica.

Para "alivio" de Ginny, Harry se paso la toalla por la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño tocador, de dentro saco un par de bóxers, uno en color verde botella y el otro gris perla. Los ojos de Ginny nuevamente se abrieron cuando se despojo de la toalla como si nada.

–Potter, ponte algo – dijo colorada.

–Sí, pelirroja, eso hare – sonrió –cual color hace resaltar más mis… – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida –ojos –

–Creo que te esperaré afuera – dijo desviando la mirada de la desnudez del chico, sin embargo éste le bloqueo camino.

– ¿Ahora muestras pudor? – le preguntó con arrogancia –no me has armado todo un cuento erótico ayer por la noche –

–Yo… – su mente buscaba argumentos para debatir.

–Tenías toda la razón – se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Ginny se hizo hacia atrás muy nerviosa –no tuve ningún sueño decente anoche y en todos, ¿Qué crees?, saliste tú –

–Potter… – dijo dándole un empujón y bordeándolo, Harry no hizo más por detenerla, de alguna forma, de alguna manera el sonrojarla, el provocarla, perdió un poco el sentido cuando vio en sus ojos total incomodidad, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?, ¿no estaba totalmente decidido a humillarla de la misma manera en que ella había hecho?, sin duda esa pelirroja causaba extrañas sensaciones en él. Cuando Ginny se giro para verlo pues se temía que el chico insistiera en de alguna manera hacerle pagar la escena de la noche anterior, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que él chico ya llevaba la toalla en la cintura y le miraba con mucha tranquilidad.

–Dame cinco minutos y te veo afuera de tu habitación – dijo –no tardare –

–Está bien – dijo, noto que su garganta estaba seca por alguna extraña razón y su voz sonó extraña.

–Ginny – dijo de pronto Harry, la chica se detuvo antes de salir.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

–Lamento esto – de alguna manera, Ginny supo que se refería a lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos –no fue nada caballeroso, lo siento– cuando Ginny iba a replicar, lo vio perderse de nuevo en el baño.

Ginny esperaba a Harry fuera de su habitación, estaba aturdida, había notado esa malicia en Harry, esa mirada con aires de venganza, de hacerla pasar un mal rato y aunque lo consideraba justo, pues ella de alguna manera lo había humillado, aunque bueno, no era propiamente una humillación, él la había dejado con las ganas de besarlo primero, en cierta manera la que había tomado venganza era ella. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de incomodidad y algo de decepción ya que de alguna manera pensaba que Harry no sería capaz de hacer algo en su contra a pesar de haberse visto humillado, pues muy dentro de ella quería suponer que había un Harry diferente, no aquel arrogante que era, sino alguien diferente y cuando su rostro se surco en la decepción al verlo actuar de la forma contraria a la que ella pensaba, el simplemente lo dejo, se detuvo y pudo ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, vergüenza y lo más extraño disculpa.

–Listo – dijo en su habitual tono frio – ¿nos vamos? –

–Potter yo… – dijo de pronto mientras bajaban las escaleras.

–Apuremos el paso – le interrumpió –no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa, Weasley – dijo con aquel tono de siempre.

–Hey, no, espera – lo detuvo del brazo, Harry se giro y la encaro.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo bruscamente – ¿quieres otro estúpido lirio?, ¿otras palabras cursis para pedirte disculpa?, pero si de alguna manera estamos a mano, ¿no? –

–Eres un… – dijo de pronto enojándose.

– ¿Un qué? – Le preguntó –un imbécil, un idiota, un cabrón, ¿qué adjetivos tienes para mí hoy, Weasley? –

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente dio un paso adelante con el rostro cargado de tristeza y comenzó a caminar, Harry emprendió el camino detrás de ella y la tomo del brazo antes de que siguiera, una leve descarga los sacudió y luego la miro –suéltame – dijo la chica.

–No, tú y yo vamos a hablar – dijo con una firmeza extraña.

–Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo – se soltó –así que quiero irme a mi clase –

–Sí, vamos a hablar – dijo – ¿quiero que me expliques que te traes conmigo? –

– ¿Qué me traigo conti…? – Repitió la pelirroja y luego le miro con rabia, la altura de ambos quedo totalmente remarcada, se miraban con intensidad –no Potter, tú eres el cabrón aquí, no inviertas los papeles –

–Dime pelirroja, ¿Qué esperabas de mí? – Le preguntó –que fuera como todos los demás, que fuera capaz de decir palabras bonitas y estúpidas, que te tomará de la mano o que te invitará a pasear al lago, discúlpame por no cumplir tus expectativas yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir con el estúpido requisito que me ha puesto el Ministerio, no para hacerme más humano o cuantas estupideces espere Dumbledore de mí – dijo molesto.

–Ya sé cuál es tu problema – dijo con sabiduría –tú problema es que tienes miedo –

– ¿Miedo yo? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Sí – dijo firme –tienes un miedo terrible porque te encuentras indefenso ante un mundo lleno de cosas que no conocías y dime Harry, ¿qué es lo que haces para protegerte de todo eso que causa pavor?, pues tratarlo con indiferencia y con frialdad cuando realmente lo que sientes es temor, temor porque has estado descubriendo cosas que no pensaste tener, que no puedes explicar y de las cuales quieres encontrar respuesta –

–No sabes de lo que hablas – dijo frío, aunque por dentro estaba conmocionado.

– ¿Lo ves? – le dijo –ahí está ese tono estúpido y frío, un capullo para evitar ceder ante la batalla que tienes interiormente –

–No pelirroja, tú no entiendes absolutamente nada –

–Sí lo entiendo – dijo sorprendiéndolo –me lo demostrarte esta mañana, ahí pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente pasa contigo, Harry Potter –

– ¿Y según que viste? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Arrepentimiento, culpa, vergüenza – dijo, el chico se vio sorprendido totalmente, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa –y anoche pude ver en tus ojos ese deseo, esa lujuria, esas ganas de dejarte llevar –

–Pelirroja no… -

–Estás luchando con todas las emociones que sientes Harry, tiene miedo porque no sabes que sentir, como actuar, como… – sin embargo dejo de hablar, Harry tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la miro fijamente, luego sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, la besó.

Ginny pudo sentir un beso inexperto, desesperado y anhelante, ella no era experta dando besos, pero si podía darse cuenta cuando alguien no sabía cómo hacerlo correctamente, sin embargo ese choque de labios estaba cargada de algo que no explicaba, su corazón latía desbocado, miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estomago y las ganas de seguir con aquello la invadieron de pies a cabeza. En sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que la lengua de Harry había descubierto como actuar ante la situación presentada así que la dejo actuar y se sintió morir, aquel beso inexperto en un principio la estaba embriagando de algo que alguna vez había sentido cuando Dean la besó por primera vez, sin embargo, aquella sensación era mil veces mejor, ¿Hermione tendría razón? Y aunque le sonará imposible, ¿se había enamorado del chico?, aún sin conocerse realmente. ¿Cuándo sus manos se había enredado en la nuca del chico?, no lo sabía, pero aquello le encantaba, le fascinaba y no quería terminarlo, desafortunadamente la falta de aire llegó y nos les quedo más que separarse. Las mejillas de Harry estaban sonrojadas totalmente, parecía embriagado, liberado y hasta complacido.

–Ayúdame entonces – dijo y la abrazo con mucha fuerza –ayúdame a explicar que es esto que siento aquí – se separo y Ginny pudo ver como el chico se señalaba sin duda el pecho, ella sonrió y lo abrazo nuevamente.

–Eso Harry, eso se llama… – ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ni ella misma lo sabía –_euforia_ – fue lo único que dijo, los ojos de Harry brillaron con mucha intensidad, no sabía porque, pero aquello le había dejado satisfecho.

–Entonces esto debe de llamarse besar – el chico nuevamente apreso sus labios sin permiso y aquello por segunda ocasión la fascinó, de pronto parecía haber agarrado experiencia, Merlín la estaba derritiendo, la estaba volviendo loca y supo entonces, encontró entonces una simple respuesta: "ella iba a enseñarle algo en lo que aquel hombre era un ignorante, ella quería enseñarle de alguna manera el arte de amar" y aquello la sorprendió, ¿realmente debía hacer eso?, sí, lo quería, le importaba un carajo que el amor a primera vista fuera un mito, ella quería a ese chico, quería destrozar aquella coraza de frialdad y ayudarlo a sacar al Harry Potter que en tan solo poco días había logrado ver luchar por salir de aquel capullo de frialdad, arrogancia, resentimiento, dolor, soledad y tristeza que el propio chico se había creado.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. La frase que dice Harry sobre besar no es mía, pertenece a<strong> Paul Géraldy Poeta y dramaturgo francés.

****Aclaro, NO AUTORIZO A NINGUNA PERSONA SUBIR ESTE FIC A OTRO LADO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY SON TODOS DE LA SEÑORONA J.K ROWLING...YO SOLO DESARROLLO UN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO...****

**Nos vemos el prox cap... no te olvides de dejar tu review**


	5. Me gustas y algo más

**Luego de mucha promoción aquí el cap 5... que esta vez.. siii, subio de tono.. y no me refiero a un simple faje.. sino a toda la extensión de la palabra subido de tono...  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer, este fic lo tenía para tres caps y ya llevamos 5.. woow.. espero les guste...  
><strong>

**Un abrazo a todos los seguidores del fic y sobre todos a quienes tuve esperando en face para actualizar, hasta amenzaron con no dormir.. aqui esta... listo...! y espero les guste..  
><strong>

**Se aceptan ideas... comadre.. va por ti ;)  
><strong>

**Ed Wiz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Me gustas y algo más.<strong>

Luego de aquel beso no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el resto del día, en las clases parecían ignorarse uno al otro y en la comida no hubo ningún altercado, Ginny esquivo a Dean y Harry nunca levanto la mirada de su comida. En la cena todo fue diferente pues ninguno de los dos cruzo palabra, no hubo descargas, parecían dos desconocidos sentados uno al lado del otro, sin embargo luego de un rato de comenzada la cena, Dean Thomas se acerco a Ginny con la intención de pasar un buen rato con su novia y de alguna manera la pelirroja se lo permitió, extrañamente Harry pareció encontrar en Susan Bones, una chica Hufflepuff que por cuestiones de una apuesta había acabado en la mesa Gryffindor una buena compañera de plática, la mujer no era tan estúpida como Lavander o Parvati, tenía un carácter fuerte y algo frio. Al notar que su compañero de habitación platicaba con otra chica de forma muy animosa, la pelirroja se olvido del chico a su lado y puso especial atención en el chico de gafas, Harry hablaba con Susan y al parecer causándole un disgusto impresionante, a su lado, Dean intentaba hacerle mimos y ella lo comenzó a ignorarlo para dedicarse a ver lo que sucedía con Harry, así que Dean grito unas cuantas cosas y se fue.

–No crees que es hora de irnos, Potter – dijo la pelirroja con firmeza, el chico se giro para verla y solo le sonrió.

–Claro – dijo – ¿nos acompañas, Susan? –le preguntó a la chica, ésta con una enorme sonrisa asintió y Ginny le miro atenta.

–Potter, Bones es una Hufflepuff y su sala común no queda para nada... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

–Sí, Weasley, lo sé – dijo con una media sonrisa –pero le prometí mostrarle algunos libros que le servirán para el cuartel de aurores cuando termine el colegio - las palabras "traidor" y "zorra" surgieron en su cabeza con una rapidez sorprendente.

–No – dijo firme

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Harry extrañado, sin embargo había un brillo especial en su mirada.

–Pues porque... porque...– de pronto los nervios la atacaron –porque tienes que hacer la poción que te encargo Severus y no tienes tiempo para nada más – se apunto un diez, ¿como recordó aquello?, solo Merlín lo sabía.

–Es verdad – dijo con inocencia –no lo recordaba Susan, lo siento –

–No te preocupes Harry, ya habrá oportunidad – dijo golpeándole el hombro de forma amistosa, la pelirroja alzo una ceja, "y ahora es confianzuda la descarada"

–Sabes, eres una chica genial, Susan – le sonrió con bobería –que te parece si...–

Ginny no le dio tiempo de despedidas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando Harry se dio cuenta una descarga los sacudió, él moreno se puso de pie y le dio alcance, Dean se acerco de nuevo a Ginny y le pido hablar y ella con un carácter de los mil demonios lo mando de una forma nada sutil al carajo, Harry sonrió triunfante.

–Ya estarás contento, Potter – dijo la pelirroja furiosa cuando caminaban hacia la torre.

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Weasley? – Le preguntó -a ya entiendo, ¿te has puesto celosa de Susan?, ¿es eso?, ¿por eso has montado una escena? – un dejo de diversión apareció en su rostro.

–Sí, Potter, me morí de celos – se detuvo y acerco peligrosamente hasta él, Harry borró su sonrisa burlona y le miro con sorpresa – ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto con eso? –

–Él nada, pero yo sí – Ginny se giro para ver a Dean Thomas con un rostro desencajado.

–Dean... – dijo la pelirroja con sorpresa.

–Ya sabía yo que algo así pasaba, eran muchas coincidencias – dijo Dean con mucha tranquilidad.

–Puedo darte una explicación – dijo la pelirroja de pronto, Harry solo miraba interesado una estatua que se rascaba la nariz.

–No es necesario – dijo y su voz parecía querer quebrarse –y esto no es todo culpa de Potter, Gin – dijo el chico –llevamos arrastrando problemas desde hace meses –

–Yo… – dijo –tienes toda la razón Dean, creo que ha llegado la hora de terminar esto –

–Estoy de acuerdo – se encogió en hombros –aunque me duele, cuando las cosas ya no van bien pues a la fuerza nada – y sin más se dio una media vuelta para irse.

–Vaya Weasley, te gusta romper corazones con frases emblemáticas "¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a eso?" – dijo Harry dejando de poner su atención en la estatua y al ver que Dean se había ido.

–Cierra la boca y vámonos de aquí – Harry no dijo nada más y la siguió en silencio.

El camino a la torre norte fue silencioso para ambos, por la mente de Ginny solamente pasaban ideas de lo que acaba de ocurrir, si bien nunca pensó que la forma de terminar con Dean fuera al revelarle de forma tan directa a Harry Potter que estaba celosa de él, tampoco esperaba que Dean lo tomará tan bien y fue entonces cuando aquellas "palabras" que le había dicho Hermione sonaron un poco y eran que debido a su distanciamiento las cosas entre Dean y una chica de Ravenclaw también habían sido interesantes. La relación con Dean había placentera en muchos sentidos, pero nunca la dejaba plenamente realizada como esperaba, jamás habían pasado de besos, abrazos y mimos, pero tampoco se habían quedado solo tomados de las manos, sin embargo, las cosas había comenzado a irse en picada cuando la madurez (en cierta manera) los fue alcanzando. Dean tenía otras ideas, otros gustos y ella simplemente no los aceptaba, era tan simple como eso. Por otro lado la balanza se inclino hacia su silencioso acompañante, algo dentro de ella le decía que al romper con Dean el camino estaba más que marcado y por alguna otra extraña razón no le dolía el rompimiento y le causaba euforia lo que podría suceder luego de aquello. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de Potter, la escena con Susan lo había comprobado definitivamente y no había porque negar que de pronto, Harry, un ser frío al que solo ella había podido conocer más allá estuviera ahí siendo abierto con Bones la volvió demente.

A su lado, Harry Potter caminaba silencioso y muy pensativo, por dentro se sentía curiosamente extraño, Ginny celosa, cortando con Dean, las cosas sin duda le parecían muy pertinentes, él sabía que Susan solo era una chica ambiciosa por obtener conocimiento, lo noto en cuanto le preguntó por hechizos y técnicas de duelo, no era una chica como Ginny, Ginny era especial, aquella pelirroja en primera no se le había acercado de forma interesada, es más, su primer acercamiento había sido de lo más extraño y las cosas con ella era muy extrañas y en segunda algo tenía en su mirada, en sus gestos y en su forma de ser que lo hacían olvidarse por un segundo de todo, lo hacía adentrarse en mundo desconocido, pero maravilloso, un mundo donde un sinfín de bichos revoloteaban en su estomago, dónde sus ojos se abrían como los de un niño abriendo un regalo sorpresa, dónde su mente fijaba un solo objetivo al ver esos dulces labios rosados de la chica y dónde su corazón latía como nunca al escuchar la palabra "Potter" o incluso un sorpresivo "Harry". Definitivamente Ginny Weasley era muy especial para él, no había ninguna duda, era la única que había logrado ver más allá de él y la había visto aferrarse a la idea de que había algo dentro de él que ella necesitaba, que ella quería rescatar y sin duda alguna aquello lo fascinaba más que una poción exitosa, que un libro milenario o que un artefacto anti enemigos infalible. Merlín, si supiera cómo, le haría esas cosas que le contaba Tonks que hacían los enamorados, sin embargo, algo había que aceptar, era un ignorante en todo aquello, un total inútil en aquellas artes que según **su pelirroja** se llamaba _amar_.

–Estás muy silencioso, Potter – dijo la chica de pronto.

–No estoy silencioso, solo estoy pensando – dijo con sinceridad.

–Y… – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, la puerta de entrada a la torre se veía a unos cuantos pasos.

–En lo especial que eres para mí – le guiño el ojo y con los habituales tres golpecitos de varita entraron a la habitación.

El lugar estaba tal cual lo había dejado en la mañana, Harry suspiro de alivio y con simple movimiento se quito su túnica y se quedo solo en el uniforme. Ginny se sorprendió de escuchar un ligero click, el brazalete en su muñeca desapareció.

–He logrado que mientras estemos dentro podamos movernos con libertad – dijo yendo hasta uno de los libreros de aquella biblioteca que tenía –solo aplica dentro de estos tres pisos, fuera de aquí el brazalete volverá a aparecer y seguir su función original – se subió a una escalera para subir alcanzar los libros altos, para Ginny aquella vista era espectacular.

–Pero y si Mcgonagall… – dijo fingiendo sorpresa, estuvo a punto de ser pillada viéndolo.

–Olvídate de Mcgonagall, Ginny – dijo con tranquilidad, soltó un pequeño "te tengo" y saco "Filtros y Pociones Mágicas" de Arsenius Jigger, sin embargo la fuerza fue mucha y Harry Potter caía hacia abajo, Ginny alzo su varita para amortiguar la caída pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó encima de Harry, quien curiosamente había terminado por caer encima del sofá.

Se miraron fijamente, él aturdido por la caída, ella sorprendida por la posición en la que había quedado. El corazón de la pelirroja latía a mil por hora y sus manos comenzaron a sudar en el pecho del chico, una especie de campo había surgido entre ellos, sus labios eran imanes opuestos atraídos uno hacia el otro, sin embargo fue él quien con toda la delicadeza que pudo tomó el rostro de la chica, comenzó a besar su frente y así fue bajando a un ritmo pausado por su nariz hasta que llego a la comisura de los labios, se quedo momentáneamente ahí un par de segundos y luego tras mirar con mucha intensidad a la chica la beso, la pelirroja aflojo la tensión de su cuerpo, alzo sus manos y las enredo en la nunca del chico, aquel beso tierno que dio comienzo en su frente quedo atrás cuando las manos de la chica dejaron de jugar con los cabellos de la nuca de Harry y comenzar a hacer círculos en el pecho del chico, éste gimió un poco, pero continuo con aquella labor de besar a la pelirroja, la cual había aprendido a la perfección.

El soltó el rostro de la chica y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza y otra en su espalda, la chica tuvo el impulso de aferrarse al rostro de él y así lo hizo, aquel beso se fue tornando más intenso, más pasional cuando él se inclino hacia delante e intensifico el juego entre sus lenguas. Aquello era un agasajo, él parecía dominar aquella boca y ella parecía dejarse dominar. Sin separarse, él se puso de pie y con un movimiento rápido de una de sus manos tiro al suelo infinidad de libros que yacían en la mesa de lectura, con la habilidad de un auror, puso a la chica encima de la mesa y hubo una explosión de emociones ante aquello, ella se separo por la falta de aire y se miraban, había deseo, había necesidad, ambos parecían conectados entre sí y fue entonces cuando la pelirroja tuvo la idea de comenzar a aflojar la corbata del chico, luego uno a uno fue quitando los botones de su camisa hasta que en un instante la camisa estaba en suelo. Él la miraba con aquella inexperiencia ante situaciones como aquella y por un impulso se tomó el atrevimiento de posar su mano en el muslo de la chica para comenzar a subirla con una lentitud que hizo a la pelirroja lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, al ver que aquello era correcto el chico se atrevió a subir su mano más arriba, por debajo de aquella falda, la chica le miro fijamente y detuvo la mano del chico, con un brillo ansioso jalo de la corbata del chico aún en su cuello y lo beso nuevamente.

Esta vez las manos de él, aún a ciegas por estar preso del beso que ahora era de dominio de la pelirroja, encontraron un camino interesante en su cintura, sus dedos rozaron un poco de piel debajo de su blusa y esa sensación en su pecho surgida desde que comenzaron aquello bramo exigiendo más, así que haciéndole caso y gracias a su fuerza física rompieron la blusa haciendo los botones saltar por todos lados. La pelirroja se separo al ver como sus pechos, cubiertos por su sujetador se alzaban a la vista de un sorprendido Harry, los ojos del chico parecían sorprendidos por darse cuenta de lo que sus traviesas manos habían hecho y apostándole a su travesura hizo algo que puso a temblar a la pelirroja, él comenzó a besar su mejilla, luego fue hasta el oído dónde murmuro unas palabras que no logro entender y que fueron opacadas por el pequeño gemido que soltó al sentir la boca del chico juguetear con su cuello. Levanto su cabeza hacia arriba y se dejo llevar, el chico dejo aquella zona y fue bajando, con besos torpes y nerviosos hasta que llego al pequeño espacio que dividía sus pechos. Aquello era la locura, él opto por subir nuevamente, hábilmente, con una lentitud de amante de primer nivel y llego de nuevo hasta su boca y todo se fue al carajo. Aunque las nalgas le dolían por la dureza de la mesa en la que estaba sentada, abrió sus piernas y las cerró alrededor de la cintura del chico, apresándolo y gracias a su corbata inclinándolo hacia ella. Las manos del chico, descansando con impaciencia en sus hombros encontraron algo divertido a mitad de su espalda y no dudaron en llegar hasta allá; aún besándose, ella podía sentir como las manos de Harry habían dejado de ser novatas y como si fueran expertas de siempre separaron el broche que unía su sujetador, sus pechos sintiéndose libres no dudaron en dejar caer aquella prenda.

Aún perdidos en su beso, ella no quiso ser la única en ceder y dirigió sus manos al pantalón del chico tras aflojar su agarre con las piernas, unos cuantos movimientos y el cinto cedió, un poco de habilidad y el pantalón cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo. La mano de Harry nuevamente volvió a posarse en su muslo y subir, esta vez rápida y buscando algo que no había encontrado la primera vez que recorrió aquella zona. Ellos seguían besándose, él parecía haber encontrado la clave para descifrar como hacerlo y ella estaba más que fascinada. La mano del chico seguía subiendo, la otra había empezado a reconocer uno de sus pechos descubiertos haciéndola estremecerse ante aquel reconocimiento y cuando sintió algo firme tocando con insistencia algo debajo de su falda se detuvo.

–No por ahora – dijo de pronto la chica comprendiendo lo que un simple beso en un sofá habría provocado.

–Quiero…– parecía extasiado, miraba con deseo a la chica.

–Todo a su momento – lo jalo de la corbata –además, las nalgas me están suplicando por algo más suave – dijo con coquetería en su oído, el chico sonrió zorrunamente y le dio un beso en el oído.

–Eres muy buena tutora – dijo –no sabía que podía hacer cosas interesantes con mis manos y mi boca –

–Aprende rápido entonces, señor Potter – dijo y se dejo cargar por el chico que la colocó con delicadeza en el suelo –quizás pronto veamos la segunda lección de esta área de conocimiento –

–Me parece – y sin más la vio irse con rapidez por las escaleras.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su recamara, se dejo caer en el suelo comprendiendo lo que había sucedido, Merlín, estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Harry, él se había atrevido a masajear uno de sus pechos desnudos, habían llegado demasiado lejos, pero sin duda aquello había gustado. Las manos de Harry era una tortura en su piel y sus besos eran la locura, al parecer de frío no tenía más que la pura conciencia y ni eso creía, pudo darse cuenta de todas las emociones y sensaciones que había provocado en él, así como quizás el pudo haber sentido las que él provocó en ella. Estaba excitada, su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y sus mejillas estaban rojizas del bochorno. Jamás había llegado a algo así con alguno de sus dos ex novios, lo más intenso que había pasado fue con Dean y solo había sido cuando él había rozado su pecho sobre su suéter alguna vez. Con Harry, Merlín, él había reconocido su piel bajo sus falda, en su abdomen, en su cuello, en sus piernas, hasta había tenido el atrevimiento de reconocer toda la piel de su pecho derecho. Escuchó algunos ruidos afuera y se puso de pie, decidió explorar y extrañamente llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación del chico, la cual estaba entreabierta, hecho un ojo y se mordió los labios. Harry Potter sentado al borde su cama se estaba…, Merlín, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, al parecer no había sido la única en sentirse así, pero la si la única capaz de contenerse. Harry jugaba con su propia excitación mientras pronunciaba claramente su nombre y aunque sus ojos suplicaron por seguir viendo aquello decidió respetar aquel momento de intimidad del chico, aturdida por lo que había visto entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta, sin embargo, su corazón dio un brinco, aquella no era su habitación, era…, la habitación del segundo piso.

-o-o-

Cerró sus ojos cuando con un último movimiento encontró lo que buscaba, se dejo caer hacia atrás satisfecho, extasiado y relajado. Merlín, esa pelirroja era la muerte, jamás había tenido un problema como aquel y jamás tuvo que recurrir a su mano para solucionarlo, pero aquel pecho desnudo repleto de pecas, aquella piel tan suave, sus piernas, aquellos ojos llenos de deseo, aquella melena pelirroja, aquel beso desesperado, profundo, pasional, tierno, Merlín, lo habían llevado a un límite de emociones que jamás pensó sentir, de pronto se sintió jubiloso, como un niño pequeño y en su mente el pensamiento de terminar aquello echo raíces. Lo admitía, aquella pelirroja era solo para él, aquellos besos solo serían para él, nunca en su vida había deseado algo tanto como a Ginny Weasley y no era un deseo carnal, no, era más, era tenerla a su lado, era que fuera suya totalmente y que no hubiese nadie más en el mundo para quererla como él lo haría, porque sí, sabía que aquello era lo que llamaban querer o amar, no lo sabía, pero la pelirroja era especial y especial para él, nada más.

– ¿Otra vez? – miro sorprendido como su "amigo" había decidido volver a lo de antes, suspiro, aquella pelirroja era y sería su perdición.

-o-o-

Ante los ojos de Ginny no había nada extravagante, era una especie de sala de trofeos, de un lado había una vitrina con varitas mágicas, cada una con un nombre en particular, entre ellos pudo detectar el de Bellatrix Lestrangue y el propio Lord Voldemort, parecían ser los trofeos de Harry, algo pomposo y absurdo, sin embargo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa total al ver un enorme mensaje encima de aquella vitrina, "En memoria de aquellos inocentes que perecieron en el camino de locura de quienes portaban el mal en sus manos" y al acercarse a la vitrina vio infinidad de nombres grabados en ella, no era un trofeo por su victorias, era un homenaje a los caídos con todas las varitas de quienes había ocasionado tantas muertes en la guerra. Sus ojos encontraron algunos nombres conocidos, después de todo alguna parte de la batalla fue en Hogwarts. No sabía que hacía algo así en una habitación de Hogwarts cuando debería de estar en la casa del chico o un ala del Ministerio, sin embargo por alguna razón estaban ahí.

–Sé que te parecerá muy extraño que algo así este aquí – la voz de Harry le sobresalto, Harry estaba ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándola con tranquilidad.

–Harry yo… – dijo apenada.

–Aunque no me creas – fue acercándose a ella –cargo con esta vitrina a todo lugar donde me establezco por mucho tiempo y no es que más un recordatorio de lo que las ideas mal acomodadas pueden ocasionar –

– ¿Porqué no en tu mansión o una ala del Ministerio? – preguntó interesada, Harry no parecía molesto por su intrusión.

–Porque es personal, sabes – dijo mirándola fijamente –cada varita perteneció a algún mortífago al cual abatí, torture o capture – bajo su mirada –no me enorgullezco de haber matado a tantos, pero… –

–No tienes porque bajar la mirada – el chico alzo la mirada –tú solo hiciste lo que nadie tuvo el valor de hacer y eso fue poner un alto a todo el mal que nos rodeaba –

–Al final de todo me siento estúpido, sabes – dijo –tanto tiempo en una guerra, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanto pesar – por primera vez Ginny vio fragilidad –realmente pensé que caería, que algún momento no podría con nada y no lograría traer luz, no lograría… –

–Pero lo lograste – apretó cariñosamente su brazo, él se estremeció, pero le miro con alivio –y ante los ojos de todos eres un héroe, aunque para mí también lo eres, pero creo que un sentido diferente a lo que lo demás lo ven –

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó intrigado.

–Eres un héroe no por haber vencido a los malos Harry, para mí eres un héroe por el simple hecho de luchar por un futuro, por tu futuro – dijo sonriendo –sé que fuiste educado de una forma distinta a los demás, pero por tus palabras, tu único objetivo fue luchar, no solo por ti mismo, sino por todos los que habían caído, por los inocentes, por los que sufrían, por los que cargaban pesar, luchaste contra todo por todos Harry, eso te hace un verdadero héroe –

–Gracias – dijo él sonrojado y de pronto tomó su mano –ven, quiero darte algo –

La arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y la llevo hasta un pequeño escritorio, encima había una especie de armario y él de inmediato lo abrió, Ginny pudo ver infinidad de cosas dentro, algunas fotos y libros.

–No es por comprometerme, ni tampoco comprometerte – dijo abriendo aquel cofre, Ginny vio joyas, muchas joyas –pero quisiera que tuvieras esto – sacó un hermoso dije en forma de unicornio plateado.

–Yo no puedo aceptarlo – dijo regresándoselo.

–Acéptalo – dijo con insistencia –éste unicornio fue de Lily Potter, mi madre – dijo ahora con orgullo –mi abuela me contó que papá siempre se jactaba de decir que mi madre era un unicornio en su vida, pues los unicornios no solo representan pureza, sino también luz, y para mi padre, Lily, mi madre, siempre fue la luz que ilumino su vida –

–Harry… – el chico cerro su mano en aquel dije con una enorme sonrisa.

–Quiero que lo tengas – dijo el chico, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente –ahora es todo tuyo – se separo un poco de ella.

–Pero Harry, es un recuerdo de tu madre y yo… –

–Mi madre está aquí – se señaló el pecho –no hay nada material que me haga recordarla, ella está conmigo todo el tiempo y no necesito de una joya para hacérmelo saber –

–Gracias Harry – dijo apretando el dije en su mano con mucha aprehensión.

La pelirroja lo vio parado ahí, observándola, sintiéndose expuesto y entonces tuvo el mero impulso de abrazarlo, él se vio sorprendido, pero respondió y al hacerlo el corazón de Ginny se apachurró cuando él comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento mientras la abrazaba. Ella decidió acariciar sus cabellos consolándolo y él se dejo consolar, lloraba, se desahogaba, sacaba todo su dolor interno y fue entonces cuando sus ideas sellaron su destino al darse cuenta de una cosa que ya había deducido, pero no aceptado del todo, "estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de aquel chico" y era un enamoramiento más allá de toda regla, ¿lo amaba?, no, era muy rápido, pero si sentía unas enormes ganas de tenerlo a su lado siempre, de mimarlo, de cuidarlo, de consolarlo como lo hacía, para ella Harry Potter era especial, quizás el hombre que siempre había esperado encontrarse, quizás el amor de su vida, quizás el indicado, pero por ahora Harry era especial en su vida, en su alma y sobre todo en su corazón.

–Yo… – se separo avergonzado, Ginny le sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas con sus manos.

–No eres tan cabrón como creía – le dijo con mucha dulzura –eres todo un sensible –

–No me jodas – dijo hipando y tratando de reír –y tu tampoco eres tan frágil como pensaba –

–No me jodas – le dio un beso en la nariz –ahora, ¿no tienes una poción que hacer? –

– ¿Me acompañas? – le preguntó ya recuperado.

–Claro, quisiera ver si eres tan bueno como alardeas – le guiño un ojo, tomó su mano y ambos fueron hasta el primer piso.

Ginny estaba embobada con el chico aunque se concentraba en no ver su espalda desnuda, según Harry, algo que sinceramente dudaba, esa era la forma en la que trabajaba mejor en pociones, sin su playera. Era todo un maestro, se movía de un lado a otro echando cosas a su caldero, cortando, aplastando, moviendo, parecía concentrado en su tarea, nada parecía molestarlo, ni siquiera la enorme araña que tenía en el cabello, ni la salamandra trepando por su pantalón, el solo tenía ojos para su caldero y los ingredientes que cortaba o trabajaba. El sudor resbalaba por su espalda con lentitud ante los calores que provocaba el trabajar con pociones y su mirada había descubierto otro tatuaje en el chico que le parecía fascinante, una snitch revoleteaba un poco más abajo de su nuca.

–Ginny, ¿podrías pasarme una ampolleta azulada encima de la jaula dónde está el armadillo? –

La pelirroja obediente fue hasta allá, sin embargo, sus pies nuevamente estaban trabados por alguna extraña razón, tropezó y cuando espero caer de lleno contra el estante dónde estaban las jaulas, Harry detuvo su caída, puedo ver al colacuerno húngaro en su pecho de pronto blandir sus alas y sus ojos esmeraldas enfocaron a los suyos, hábilmente se enderezaron para mala suerte de la pelirroja y Harry hizo algo que la sorprendió, la arrastro hasta colocarla enfrente del caldero que trabaja y luego se puso detrás de ella muy cercas.

–Será mejor que tenga muy cercas – dijo en su oído haciéndola estremecer –es la segunda vez que caes y Merlín nos libre de algún fatal accidente –

Harry le dio un beso en la nuca y con sus manos debajo de sus brazos siguió trabajando sobre el caldero, Ginny se recargo en el pecho de él y se dejo proteger, él no quizás no era un romántico total como Michael, o un cariñoso como Dean, pero le gustaba como era Harry, le encantaba, sabía que no iba a lograr cambiarlo de tajo, pero le gustaba lo que estaba logrando. Él parecía encantado con tenerla ahí, ahora solo meneaba la poción en su caldero con una cucharilla, su cabeza recargada en su pecho se movía al ritmo que el corazón del chico marcaba, la electricidad recorría su cuerpo como nunca y fue cuando Harry dejo de mover, con un hábil movimiento apago el fuego del caldero y la giro, sus ojos se encontraron y él sin darle tiempo de nada más, tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarla, subían las escaleras y fue cuando se dio cuenta que llegaron a la habitación del chico, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había pasado, pero él parecía guiarla hasta la cama de postes al centro de aquella habitación.

–Estoy listo para mi segunda lección – dijo firme, pero Ginny notó el nerviosismo en su voz.

–Harry… – dijo y no pudo continuar, Harry se acerco a ella, ella se dejo cargar por él y el beso comenzó, con una habilidad insospechada el fue dando tumbos hasta la cama y cayó encima de ella, ahí encima de ella, los ojos de Harry buscaron algo, se miraban fijamente, conectados, encendidos, brillosos, anhelantes.

Y la beso nuevamente, no dio pie a dudas y así fue, la pelirroja respondió mientras con unos de sus dedos dibujaba círculos encima del tatuaje que él tenía en el pecho. Ella lo empujo haciéndolo girar, ella quería comenzar a jugar, ella quería estar arriba en ese momento, así que sorprendiéndolo, comenzó besarlo en la boca, luego en su barbilla y fue bajando hasta que llego al límite entre su abdomen y el pantalón de seda que llevaba, él soltó un gemido cuando la chica comenzó a subir nuevamente con lentitud, pero dejando su mano encima de aquella parte que había despertado con aquellas sensaciones, su mano se movía encima y aquello lo torturaba, de pronto el pantalón de seda pareció convertirse en una carpa de circo, miro a la pelirroja y ella se veía sorprendida por lo que su mano había logrado hacer.

–Traviesa – dijo Harry y la pelirroja pudo ver al pantalón de seda volar por los aires con rapidez y sonrió al ver como el bóxer del chico estaba al borde de la explosión.

–Así que no quedaste satisfecho con tus propias manos – dijo con picardía, él se sonrojo profusamente con vergüenza, sin embargo, de golpe quito la blusa de la chica y la miro fijamente. Se giraron, ella quedo presa del chico al estar debajo.

–Pues verás lo que son capaces de hacer – fue el turno de la chica de sonrojarse cuando una de sus manos rodeo su pecho y comenzó a masajearlo por encima del sujetador, la otra mano fue directo a su muslo y subió con mucha rapidez por debajo de su falda.

–Detente – dijo la pelirroja de pronto, sin embargo, el negó con cabeza, se inclino para besarla y su mano ya no se detuvo, comenzó a jalar con insistencia uno de los lados se sus bragas, Ginny se estremeció cuando la otra mano del chico dejo su seno y fue a explorar el lado contrario que la otra mano de Harry ya había recorrido.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny enfocaron los esmeraldas de Harry y la resistencia cedió, finalmente sus bragas habían ido a parar sabía Merlín dónde, el muy condenado lo había hecho, no sabía como lo había hecho, pero le excito saber que de inexperto no tenía nada. Harry le sonrió y luego le dio un beso en los labios, fue bajando hasta que finalmente la hizo gemir al mordisquear uno de sus pezones por encima del sujetador, su otra mano reclamaba el reconocimiento de su otro seno, Merlín, la timidez se había ido al carajo. Harry parecía un experto, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado sin su sujetador y ahora él degustaba de su pecho muy al natural. Él comprendiendo que no solo sus pechos debían gozar de sus labios, subió nuevamente y la beso, esta vez con mucha pasión y desenfreno, ella se estremeció aún más cuando sus manos traviesas e interesadas levantaron su falda y comenzaron jugar con su intimidad. Las manos de la chica aferraron los cabellos de la nuca del chico, las manos se movían torpes e inexpertas ahí debajo, pero la estaban volviendo loca y más aún al sentir la erección del chico golpear contra su abdomen. Él la besaba ya no con pasión, sino con amor, sus manos seguían haciendo de las suyas, una atacando majestuosamente su intimidad y la otra jugueteando con uno de sus senos, que parecían encantarles a sus manos. Harry se separo de ella y la pelirroja pudo sentir como ya no había una erección por debajo de una tela pulsando su abdomen, el bóxer había salido volando y ahora él estaba totalmente desnudo encima. Así que sin más juegos previos, él tomó su miembro y lo coloco justo en la entrada de la parte íntima de la pelirroja, ella lo miro fijamente y asintió levemente, con una total inexperiencia y torpeza logró meterlo al segundo intento y ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Un empujón torpe y lento y ella apretó sus manos a los hombros de él, él noto aquel gesto y se detuvo aún dentro de ella, ella negó con la cabeza y él volvió a empujar, esta vez con seguridad, se inclino y comenzó a besarla, otro empujón más y aquello se volvió una locura, ambos se besaban mientras él se movía de forma pausada pero decidida. Para Ginny Weasley aquella era su primera vez y aunque la sensación de Harry dentro de ella parecía incomodarle un poco, con cada movimiento parecía irle gustando más y más. Él era torpe, pues no lograba coordinar sus besos, con sus manos y con sus embestidas, pero le agradaba aquella sensación. Para Harry, aquello sabía a mil glorias, su miembro parecía extasiado por la temperatura y la estrechez de la chica, por lo cual supuso que para la pelirroja también era "su primera lección", lo admitía, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero las ideas se fueron dando y el solo tenía que improvisar.

La pelirroja de pronto tuvo el impulso de enredar sus piernas en las caderas del chico y éste respondió con un estremecimiento, las manos de la chica aferraron los firmes glúteos de Harry y le invito a intensificar sus movimientos, cosa que él hizo complacido. Ahora iban a un ritmo rápido, al parecer las manos de Harry habían decidido apoyarse a cada lado de la pelirroja en la cama y finalmente sus besos parecían encenderla al ritmo de sus embestidas. Joder, aquello era algo sumamente placentero, Lavender se quedaba corta con aquellas clases que les había dicho sobre chicos, era una locura, una locura impresionante delirante.

–Yo… – dijo de pronto Harry dejándola de besar y la miro fijamente.

–Terminemos juntos – dijo la chica apretando más sus caderas, Harry se movió aún más rápido y unos segundos más ambos soltaron un gemido placentero, habían llegado al clímax, Harry fuera de ella, pero aún abrazado y apresado por sus piernas. Él la miro abochornado y la besó con mucha dulzura, ella respondió dejándose llevar por aquella sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo, Harry se giro y luego la acurrucó hacia él, ella le miro y Harry pudo ver una extraña mirada, no era arrepentimiento, ni vergüenza, no, era la misma mirada que él tenía en aquellos momentos, era la mirada que él había descrito como un "me gustas y algo más". Aún sonrientes, él beso su frente y decidieron dormir, juntos, esperando que aquella fuera la primera vez en aquel camino que la pelirroja había dicho que le enseñaría, "amar", había dicho.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí esta.. hubo lemmon.. les recuerdo que ambos era primerizos.. y espero haberlo relatado bien... un saludo a todos.. y si.. esos dos ya se liaron totalmente entre ellos...sin embargo.. aun falta... sip.. la cosa apenas empieza.<br>**

**Dejenme review, si?  
><strong>

******Aclaro, NO AUTORIZO A NINGUNA PERSONA SUBIR ESTE FIC A OTRO LADO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY SON TODOS DE LA SEÑORONA J.K ROWLING...YO SOLO DESARROLLO UN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO...******

**Nos vemos el proximo cap.  
><strong>

**Ed  
><strong>


	6. Aprendiendo a Amarte

**Hola, actualizando Amarte en su cap 6, que espero le guste, este cap me gusto porque se busca darle un poquito de frescurita al fic, quizas no haya mucho movimiento como en el anterior, pero es interesante pues aparecen dos personas que ayudaran a Harry Potter de alguna manera en su misión que es amar a esa pelirroja pecosa llamada Ginny Weasley.  
><strong>

**Espero le guste, batalle un poco al principio para hacer este cap 6, porque comence escribiendo una cosa diferente a lo que publicare en este cap, pero entre en una pequeña crisis muggle que me transtorno un poco, sin embargo, pude actualizar Phoenix y ahora hago lo propio con Amarte.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus opiniones las cuales son muy buenas, y bien recibidas, se que no contesto algunos de sus review y les ruego me disculpen, ya ire contestando poco a poco: sin embargo, gracias totales a todos los que leen este fic.  
><strong>

**Un abrazo a todos los que me siguen tmb en facebook, nattyta comadre.. como siempre un sol.. ;)  
><strong>

**en fin los dejo leer... a y disculpadme las faltas de ortografia de repente se me van una que otra.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo No. 6: Aprendiendo a Amarte.<br>**

Ginny Weasley abrió sus ojos con lentitud cuando sintió que un rayo de luz comenzó a molestarla, al enfocar bien se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente sola en la habitación de Harry, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente ante la situación, ¿Harry la había dejado?, ¿dónde estaba?, miles de preguntas invadieron su mente al recordar perfectamente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, de alguna manera su corazón se sintió apagado y triste al darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba, era como si el no verlo ahí luego de una noche muy intensa y sobre todo en la que ella le entregó su primera vez le doliera, le causara una herida extraña y un sabor de boca muy amargo. Con los ojos a punto de ceder ante el llanto, no pudo evitar, por instinto, llevarse la sabana hasta arriba para cubrir su desnudez cuando alguien abrió la puerta, sin embargo sus ojos terminaron por abrirse en sorpresa al ver a un chico de cabellos negros, vestido únicamente en un bóxer plateado caminar hasta ella llevando en sus manos una enorme charola con comida. El chico colocó la charola en las piernas de la chica y luego sonriéndole con ternura dio toda la vuelta, se metió debajo de las sabanas y se coloco junto a ella.

–Buenos días, Weasley – dijo con mucha naturalidad, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tenso un poco ante la cercanía del chico – ¿desayuno? –

De pronto la chica sintió dos cosas a la vez, primero un hambre impresionante de tal forma que lo rebosante charola de desayuno se le hacía muy vacía y segunda, algo dentro de su pecho ronroneo con ternura, su corazón se alegro de pronto olvidando todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas que hacía un momento había experimentado y sus ojos no pudieron esconder el inmenso "amor" hacia el moreno, que sonriente tomó el tenedor, pico una fresa y luego la dirigió hasta los labios de la chica, Ginny miro por un instante el trozo de fruta y decidió dejarse consentir engullendo aquella fresa que le supo a mil glorias. Harry parecía muy alegre y se preocupaba por atenderla muy bien, hasta había tenido la atención de ayudarla a ponerse una playera que hizo levitar desde su cambiador para ocultar la desnudez de la chica; en él había un sinfín de sensaciones arremolinándose en su pecho pues nunca se había encontrado en una situación como aquella, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón los consejos de Tonks se hicieron más presentes que nunca, uno de ellos no involucraba precisamente lo que ellos habían tenido la noche anterior, pero recordaba perfectamente las palabras de la metamorfaga _"una vez me enoje mucho con Remus, estaba tan molesta que no le dirigí la palabra en todo el día, sin embargo, al día siguiente me llevo el desayuno a la cama, me trato con mucho amor y cuidado que hizo olvidarme de mi enojo, lo que quiero decirte Harry, es que a las chicas nos gustan sentirnos queridas, protegidas, pero lo más importante amadas, por eso detalles como esos de alguna manera nos vuelven locas" _así que aplicando un poco de ingenio supuso que las chicas luego de un momento tan intenso y emotivo como el de la noche anterior, lo que más querían eran sentirse amadas, mimadas, queridas, protegidas, así que un detalle como el desayuno le causaría alegrías a la pelirroja. Él no era todo un experto, ni tampoco un excelente amante, sin embargo esperaba que lo poco que hiciera, por muy minino que fuera le causarán felicidad a esa preciosa pelirroja de ojos marrones, pues luego de lo sucedido lo único que su pecho y mente reclamaban era aprender a amar a la pelirroja que tanto bien le estaba causando en el alma.

–Gracias, Harry – la pelirroja se olvido de la charola, se acurruco al pecho del chico que de inmediato la protegió con uno de sus brazos.

–No pelirroja, gracias a ti – dijo dándole un beso en la frente –gracias por mostrarme poco a poco que el camino para amarte no es tan difícil como pensaba– la apretó más hacia él.

–Insinúas que soy muy fácil de conquistar – dijo cerrando sus ojos ante las caricias del chico en su mejilla.

–Digamos que mi cuerpo, mi forma de ser y todo lo que yo represento – sonrió con burla –se ha vuelto tu debilidad –

–Arrogante – ambos soltaron una carcajada que fue interrumpida por un beso de Harry que la pelirroja no dudo en devolver.

Al separarse ambos se dieron cuenta que la mañana los había alcanzado definitivamente y tenían su clase con el profesor Snape. Con su recién descubierta amabilidad, Harry acompaño a la pelirroja hasta su habitación y luego regreso a la suya. Al cabo de diez minutos una recién bañada y arreglada Ginny se encontró con Harry, quien terminaba de preparar su poción para entregársela al profesor. Luego de un dulce beso en los labios, ambos se miraron fijamente y Harry hizo un movimiento de varita, al instante apareció aquel brazalete que los mantenía conviviendo, la pelirroja miro al brazalete con nostalgia, se acercó al oído de Harry y con mucha tranquilidad le dijo algo.

– ¿Lo ves? – le tomo la mano y le dio un beso –eres muy predecible –

–Cierra la boca, Potter – ambos se miraron nuevamente con mucha firmeza, sonrieron y salieron de ahí.

El Gran Comedor estaba particularmente silencioso a la hora de la comida, todas las miradas, como ya era costumbre estaban posadas en dos personas específicamente, una de ellas llevaba el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta y el otro era un chico de cabellos negros revueltos; la chica miraba de forma retadora al chico mientras este comía de forma muy impecable un par de salchichas.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – explotó de pronto la pelirroja con firmeza, ambos se vieron sometidos a descarga muy leve.

–Me pasa que estoy comiendo, Weasley – dijo con su habitual tono arrogante.

–Eres un imbécil – soltó, hubo algunas reacciones en la mesa Gryffindor y Harry sonrió, aunque se quejo un poco por la descarga.

–Y tú una niña pequeña que no soporta no pasar ni un día sin llamar la atención – dijo con burla, la pelirroja se puso de pie y él también.

–Repite eso, imbécil – le soltó una bofetada, Harry sintió una descarga muy fuerte al igual que la chica, pero se tambaleo y cayó con estrepito sobre su comida.

–Que no pasas ni un día sin llamar la atención – le dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad –ahora que sigue, ¿vendrán tus hermanos a pegarme por llamarte debilucha? –

– ¡Basta ya! – Minerva Mcgonagall caminaba furiosa hasta ellos, todo el Gran Comedor nuevamente parecía atento a su novela favorita.

–Se acabo Minerva – dijo Harry –yo no puedo estar más a lado de esta pelirroja o no voy a responder por lo que pase –

–No es el lugar para discutir eso, señor Potter – dijo firme –ahora acompáñenme –

Harry y Ginny caminaban separados por Mcgonagall quien parecía decepcionada, estuvieron zigzagueando entre pasillos hasta que dieron con el despacho de la mujer, abrió la puerta y los invito a entrar. Dentro ya estaban los mismos pupitres de la vez anterior, Mcgonagall los bordeo, llegó hasta su silla, se comenzó a sobar las sienes con estrés y luego los miro fijamente.

–Ustedes dos no entienden, ¿verdad? – dijo con su habitual tono severo.

–Yo no puedo estar más cerca de un patán como Harry Potter – dijo Ginny.

–Y yo recuerdo haberles dicho que este era un castigo, no algo que esperaba que les gustase o no – dijo tajante –y en vista de que no han logrado nada en estos tres días que os castigue… –

–No se atreva – saltó Harry con mucha molestia –hablare con Dumbledore –

–Pues resulta que yo estoy muy de acuerdo con el castigo que os ha mandado la profesora Mcgonagall, Harry – la voz de Albus llegó a los chicos quienes se giraron para verlo en la entrada –no sé qué pasa con ustedes dos que parecen odiarse a un punto que no es normal, ¿saben? –

–Esto es una locura – dijo Ginny –yo no puedo tolerar más desplantes, groserías y gilipolleces –

–Y que me dices de tus descarados intentos de seducirme, de tus gritos, de tus aires de yo soy quien manda aquí, yo también puedo hablar Weasley – Harry la encaro, se miraban fijamente.

–Cabrón – lo abofeteo, hubo una descarga, un grito y ambos se encontraban muy lejos uno del otro, Mcgonagall los apuntaba con su varita.

–Definitivamente en tres días no aprendieron su lección, así que os mandaré tres días más – dijo firme la mujer, Albus asintió.

–No – grito Harry y la señaló.

–Ni de coña – secundo Ginny.

–Lo noto diferente señor Potter – dijo de pronto Albus, Harry dejo de ver a Ginny y miro al director.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó de pronto Harry.

–No sé, siento un aura diferente en usted a pesar de estar muy molesto – dijo el director, Ginny le miro nerviosa y Mcgonagall confundida.

–Estoy molesto – dijo firme –esto es una burla para mí, primero me hacen venir a este estúpido colegio para remediar sus errores de ancianos, luego me hacen pasar por infinidad de estupideces al castigarme a lado de esta pelirroja, ¿no se que encuentre de diferente ahí? –

–Bien señor Potter, veo que su lección aún no ha sido aprendida – dijo Albus con decepción, se giro y miro a Mcgonagall –aunque nunca me gusta hacerlo, lo haré, así que por mi cuenta anote una semana completa, Minerva – los chicos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Minerva miro atónita al director.

–No, esto es una locura – dijo Harry explotando –me iré de aquí –

–Usted quería imparcialidad, ¿no es así? – Dijo Albus firme –pues ya son muchas faltas al reglamento de Hogwarts y como director me veo en la obligación de sancionarlo, hasta que no aprenda a convivir con Ginny Weasley, entonces le levantaré el castigo –

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo Ginny nerviosa.

–Que ustedes dos permanecerán así todo el primer período del curso – dijo con sentencia Albus, los dos chicos se miraron fijamente, Mcgonagall apunto sus brazaletes con su varita y estos cambiaron a un color verde intenso –incluyendo navidad y año nuevo –

–Pero profesor, yo iré a la Madriguera y… – dijo Ginny sorprendida.

–Pues invente algo pertinente – dijo con firmeza, Mcgonagall asintió –ahora debo irme y espero por su bien que aprendan a convivir completamente –

–Mátenme – dijo Harry y comenzó a salir del despacho, Ginny lo siguió.

– ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro? – le preguntó Mcgonagall a Albus que tan pronto Harry y Ginny desaparecieron de su vista sonrió con mucha satisfacción.

–Digamos que solo fui muy cómplice – le guiño el ojo, Mcgonagall le miro confundida, pero se quedo con su duda pues Albus ya estaba saliendo del despacho.

Harry y Ginny caminaban uno al lado del otro con mucha seriedad, iban pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando de pronto Harry tomó el brazo de Ginny, la arrastró hasta un viejo armario de escobas, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron procurando no ser vistos.

–Si vamos a sufrir un castigo tan largo, hay que de dejar algo muy en claro, Weasley – dijo mirándola fijamente

– ¿Ah sí? – le sostenía la mirada.

–Eres una excelente actriz – ambos soltaron un par de carcajadas que ahora la pelirroja opto por callar con un beso en los labios.

Y eufóricos por saberse juntos por mucho tiempo, aquel beso se torno intenso, las caricias no se dejaron esperar y a pesar de verse incómodos en aquel pequeño espacio encontraron el perfecto pretexto para permanecer muy juntos, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerles cada parte de sí por el temor de ser descubiertos al instante y por saber que no había que darles más rodeos a lo que sentían, no solo era una simple atracción física, era mucho más que eso, ambos se necesitaban a tal punto de haber montado todo un número teatral en el Gran Comedor para lograr aplazar aquellos días de castigo y aunque ellos apostaban a por lo menos tres días más, el destino estaba de su lado y bajo el nombre de Albus Dumbledore les había dado una de las oportunidades mas sorprendentes para de alguna manera aprender a forjar una relación firme entre ellos, porque ambos querían amarse, deseaban estar al lado del otro sin compromisos, sin castigos de por medio, deseaban ser el uno para el otro hasta que la vida se los permitiera.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Weasley? – preguntó Harry cuando se separaron suplicantes de aire, ella le miro con mucha sorpresa, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y los lentes del chico estaban por encima de su frente dándole un intenso poder a sus ojos esmeraldas al verse sin la protección de los cristales.

–Sí – dijo con mucha seguridad, él coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en la pared detrás de la chica y la beso, no fue un beso inocente, ni tierno, fue un beso deseoso, anhelante y ella lo supo, lo supo desde el momento en que sus manos habían desabrochado algunos botones del uniforme del chico, aflojado su corbata y levantarla juguetonamente por su espalda. La otra mano de la pelirroja se había vuelto aún más traviesa e intentaba bajar el pantalón del chico.

– ¿Estas consciente de que esto es un armario de escobas? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente –justo al lado del despacho de Mcgonagall, en el camino que lleva a la torre Gryffindor –

– ¿Tienes miedo, Potter? – se mordió el labio, él la miro con más intensidad y como respuesta hizo a sus manos levantar a la chica y hacerla enredarse alrededor de su cintura.

– ¿Te gusta está respuesta? – dijo mientras le besaba el cuello con pasión.

–Me fascina – inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la boca de Harry bajaba poco a poco de su cuello y tomaba camino hasta sus pechos.

-o-o-

–Te juro que los vi por aquí – decía Hermione mirando a Ron –además Mcgonagall nos dijo que hace unos minutos que se fueron –

–Yo no he visto nada, Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo ofuscado –y si vamos a esperarlos fuera de Herbología, tienen que ir, después de todo, Ginny tiene clase luego de la comida –

–Me pareció… – dijo la castaña –quiero corroborar algo Ron, ¿por qué no vas y te fijas en los invernaderos?, ya te alcanzo – el pelirrojo alzo una ceja y asintió luego de unos momentos.

Al verlo irse, Hermione se paro justo enfrente del armario de escobas dónde había jurado ver una cabellera pelirroja perderse tras la puerta, así que tomando aire y suspirando abrió la puerta y sus ojos casi se salen de orbitas al ver a Harry Potter devorando los senos descubiertos de Ginny Weasley, ella estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos del chico mientras sus piernas apresaban la cintura de Harry cuya intimidad luchaba por destrozar la tela de aquel diminuto bóxer y hacer de las suyas.

–Ginevra – dijo Hermione sorprendida y con las mejillas rojizas, la pelirroja enderezo su cabeza y Harry casi deja caer a la chica de la sorpresa.

–Her...Hermione – dijo la pelirroja parándose y aún con la blusa abierta mostrando sus senos, Harry fue pillado ya sin su pantalón.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó de pronto, luego se regaño mentalmente, pues que iba a ser, Harry se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con su amiga.

–Yo puedo explicarlo – Harry se subía los pantalones a toda prisa, alcanzo que sujetador de Ginny que había ido a parar a una escoba y se lo paso ante la mirada de escrutinio de la castaña.

–Ella es mi no… – siguió Harry cerrándose la camisa

– ¿Qué pasa ahí? – Se escuchó una voz – ¿señorita Granger? – era Minerva Mcgonagall, la sangre de Ginny desapareció de su cuerpo y Harry cayó sentado de la impresión.

–Estamos fritos, Potter – dijo la pelirroja, Harry desde el suelo asintió y solo espero a que su muerte fuera rápida.

–Nada profesora – de pronto la puerta del armario se cerró de golpe –es solo que escuche algunos ruidos y me pareció ver a mi gato –

– ¿Atravesar la puerta de un armario de escobas? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Dentro del armario, Harry y Ginny completamente vestidos supieron que Mcgonagall los había pillado.

–No precisamente, profesora – dijo Hermione con nerviosismo –es que… –

–Apártese – dijo la mujer y tras ver la cara de horror de Hermione abrió el armario de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Mcgonagall la vio, Hermione también miro con sorpresa a la "chica" y al gato que sostenía en sus brazos.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Mcgonagall mirando a la chica y al gato pelirrojo.

–Profesora – dijo la chica –solo estaba recuperando a mi gatito –

– ¿En verdad? – la mujer la miraba con mucho escrutinio.

– ¿Qué insinúa? – le respondió con otra pregunta, Hermione solo miraba a la chica sin entender nada.

–Nada, solo que me parece muy raro que su gato haya llegado dentro de un armario por sí solo – dijo.

–Y no podría ocurrírsele que quizás un idiota alumno de Hufflepuff que pidió salir conmigo y que me negué decidió esconder a mi pobre minino en represalia– la chica comenzó a hacerle mimos al gato con su nariz – ¿acaso piensa que estaba haciendo cosas indebidas con un gato? – las mejillas de Mcgonagall se colorearon un poco.

–Usted quien se cree para hablarme así – dijo recuperando su porte severo –cinco puntos menos para la casa Slytherin –

–Bueno profesora, ya he recuperado a mi gato así que con su permiso – la chica comenzó a salir del armario, pero Mcgonagall la detuvo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó y ante los ojos de la morena unos anteojos de montura redonda flotaban producto de un hechizo de la maestra.

– ¿Unas gafas quizás? – rio un poco, Hermione quiso reír también pero se contuvo.

–Ya sé que son unas gafas, estúpida – dijo molesta –y puedo apostarle puntos a que son las gafas de Potter –

–Sí profesora, es lo que no usted no sabe es que antes de que Granger llegará estaba teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Harry Potter – dijo con sarcasmo, el gato maulló en protesta y Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada –y él está escondido detrás de todas las escobas con un enorme problema entre sus… –

–Callase – dijo indignada –diez puntos más para la casa Slytherin serán descontados – dijo furiosa –es usted una insolente –

–Profesora, use un poco su cabeza, ¿cómo voy a saber que hacían allí las gafas de Harry Potter? – le dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas –yo solo he escuchado maullidos dentro, cuando logre abrir la puerta con un hechizo ahí estaba mi pobre gatito, luego me quede encerrada dentro porque el imbécil de ese Hufflepuff decidió terminar bien su broma, ha sido gracias a Granger que pensando que dentro estaba su gato que pude salir – dijo con rapidez y Hermione se sorprendió de que Harry Potter, quien estaba disfrazado de chica hubiese inventado una historia tan rápidamente.

–Correcto, acepto su historia – dijo con tranquilidad –pero eso no quita el hecho de que usted me haya faltado el respeto, así que la espero mañana en mi despacho a esta misma hora –

–Bien, justo – sonrió la chica, Mcgonagall se vio satisfecha y comenzó a irse.

–De la que se han librado – dijo Hermione mirando a la chica pelinegra y al gato pelirrojo.

– ¿Nos cubres? – dijo la chica, la castaña asintió.

–Un minuto solamente – dijo advirtiéndoles, la chica sonrió con picardía y luego volvió a entrar al armario junto al gato.

Al cabo de un minuto exacto la silueta de Harry Potter apareció seguida de la de Ginny, se veían aliviados y aunque llevaban la ropa mal puesta, se habían librado de una muy buena. Hermione meneando la cabeza y con las mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas apunto a los dos y al instante sus ropas parecieron intactas.

–Hermione Granger – dijo la castaña extendiéndole su mano al chico, este sonrió y la apretó.

–Ya sabes mi nombre – dijo –pero soy Harry Potter –

–Sí, me doy cuenta – sonrió –por cierto, me pareció intrigante que decidieras disfrazarte de mujer, Harry –

–Fue lo más rápido que se me ocurrió – dijo sonrojado –además, no podía revelarme como Harry o a Ginny como Ginny pues si no lo recuerdas ambos tenemos un castigo que nos impide… –

–Harry – dijo la pelirroja sonriente –Hermione solo te está molestando –

–Es que todo es tan raro, primero os cacho a punto de tener sexo y luego sale una chica de lo más dulce e inocente, eso sí que estaba de locos – los tres soltaron una carcajada, Harry entonces hizo a su primer amigo, en este caso amiga, a Ginny no la consideraba como una amiga porque la consideraba como algo más, ella ahora era su novia.

–Gracias por no delatarnos – dijo Harry, la castaña asintió y luego sus mejillas nuevamente se colorearon.

–Podrían… explicarme… – dijo

–Bueno Herms – dijo Ginny –es una larga historia para contar, pero solo bastaría con decirte que Harry Potter es mi novio –

–Pero Ginny, pudieron haber sido vistos por otra persona, que tal si hubiera sido Ron o Mcgonagall y… – se quedo callada – ¿perdón?, ¿qué dijiste? –

–Qué Harry Potter es mi novio – dijo Ginny sonriente y tomo la mano de Harry, éste sonrió justo para caer al suelo producto de un puñetazo.

–Qué… – Harry vio a un chico pelirrojo, alto y con pecas con el rostro ensombrecido.

–Ron – dijo Ginny y fue a ayudar a levantar a Harry mientras Hermione reprendía a Ron.

–Así que este fanfarrón es tu novio – dijo mirándolos fijamente –entonces, ¿Qué ha sido toda esa escena de la comida? –

–Pegas duro – dijo Harry sobándose la mandíbula.

–Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley – Ginny estaba furiosa.

–No pude hacerlo con Dean Thomas porque le tengo algo de estima – dijo encogiéndose en hombros –pero con este tío sí que puedo, ese puñetazo fue por insultar a mi hermana como lo hiciste antes de ese castigo absurdo que os puso Mcgonagall – luego sonriendo le extendió su mano en forma de saludo, Harry la miro confundido y cuando Hermione asintió levemente la tomo.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Ron? – le preguntó Ginny confundida.

–Vamos, sus pleitos maritales se han vuelto toda una novela – se burlo –tan así que me han hecho ver que al fin hay alguien capaz de bajarte un poco esos humos, enana –

–Ronald – le golpeo el hombro.

–Pues mucho gusto – dijo Harry contrariado aún sosteniendo la mano de Ron.

– ¿Aceptas la relación de tu hermana, Ron? – preguntó ahora Hermione mirando al pelirrojo.

–Vele el lado bueno – dijo sonriente –mi cuñado es Harry Potter, ¿lo entiendes?, Harry Potter – dijo orgulloso, Ginny vio el rostro ensombrecido de Harry al escuchar eso, sin embargo apretó su mano, se acerco a su oído y le susurro "no lo está diciendo en el tono y forma que tú piensas, es más bien algo chistoso, alégrate"

–Eres todo un caso, Ron – Hermione meneo la cabeza

– ¿Qué?, si alguien me hace algo siempre puedo llamar a mi cuñado para que me defienda – le paso un brazo a Harry por los hombros –ahora cuéntame Harry, que se siente ser famoso por haberle bajado los humos a la gritona, enojona y orgullosa Ginny Weasley – la pelirroja miro a su hermano con ojos matadores, Harry sonrió y Hermione siguió meneando la cabeza.

–Ron – la pelirroja en vez de enojarse, sonrió.

–Cuéntame Ginny – dijo Hermione en voz baja, habían empezado a caminar, Ron aturdía a Harry con cosas que sonaban a quidditch unos pasos más adelante que ellas – ¿ya lo hiciste con Harry? –

–Pero que cosas dices, Hermione – respondió colorada, Hermione le miro con un rostro de "no me jodas" y la pelirroja se sonrojo más –sí –

– ¿Duele? – Hermione Granger tenía las mejillas totalmente encendidas, sin embargo, Ginny Weasley siempre sería su confidente.

–Entonces, sabes jugar al quidditch – decía Ron, Harry asintió secamente – ¿Qué posición? –

–Buscador – Ron soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

– ¿Juegas al ajedrez? – le preguntó de nuevo, Harry asintió, iba conmocionado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, interactuar con Ginny era una cosa, pero él jamás había tenido amigos y el hermano de Ginny estaba autoproclamándose uno –Ginevra Weasley, mejor cuñado no me pudiste haber conseguido – le dijo el pelirroja, Ginny sonrió y Hermione por tercera vez meneo su cabeza en forma negativa.

–Ron – le dijo la pelirroja.

–Solo una advertencia, Potter – le dijo con seriedad –hay de ustedes si los encuentro haciendo cosas indebidas, podrás ser mi cuñado favorito y mi nuevo gran amigo, pero Ginny es mi hermanita, ¿sabes? – Harry miro a Ron con cautela –así que cuidadito –

–Ronald Weasley – estallo Hermione –ya basta de molestar a Harry – dijo la castaña –discúlpalo Harry, a Molly se le cayó desde un segundo piso cuando era pequeño –

Harry no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sonora carcajada que fue apoyada por Ginny y para sorpresa de todos por el propio Ron. Y un nuevo par de sentimientos invadieron el pecho de Harry, por alguna extraña razón, la compañía de Ron era agradable, el chico era divertido y Hermione, no la conocía muy bien, pero se veía que era muy amiga de Ginny y sobre todo muy inteligente. Si aquella sensación era provocada por tener amigos, entonces le gustaba tener amigos, comprendió entonces que sus mentores habían hecho bien en mandarlo a Hogwarts, en primera porque había conocido a Ginny y aquella pelirroja Merlín sabía que lo volvía loco, le gustaba y ahora era su novia; y segundo porque había conocido a Hermione y a Ron, a la primera quizás en una forma no muy amigable, pero lo había aceptado bien y al segundo con un pequeño mal comienzo que termino en algo brutalmente adictivo y divertido. Así la noche los alcanzo luego de haber pasado una tarde interesante, Harry y Ron de inmediato habían hecho una química extraña, aunque Harry casi no hablaba mucho y Ron no paraba de hablar habían hecho una buena amistad. Con Hermione había encontrado muchas cosas en común, incluso había entablado una discusión muy interesante sobre la transformación que uso Harry para transformarse en chica, Ron no paro de burlarse del chico al saber que se había transformado en una chica, aunque no supo el motivo. Finalmente y tras quedar de verse al día siguiente que sería sábado y una salida a Hogsmeade, Harry y Ginny se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y se fueron hasta su torre. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry Potter se sentía alegre, había algo dentro de él que lo hacía sentirse lleno, había encontrado en Ron y Hermione algo muy interesante, ellos eran una pareja también, quizás el contacto con ellos le daría un poco más de experiencia con su recién comenzada relación con Ginny, quizás Hermione le daría unos consejos, Ron era un caso perdido, aún no sabía cómo andaba con Hermione, pero la chica era muy inteligente y quizás podía ayudarlo un poco con Ginny, porque él quería hacer las cosas bien, él quería ser alguien especial para la chica, quería hacerla feliz y si eso implicaba cambiar, él cambiaría.

–Dejamos un asunto pendiente antes de que Hermione nos interrumpiera – un Harry Potter totalmente desnudo apareció en el umbral de la puerta del baño, cuando ya estaban dispuestos a "dormir".

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Ja, les aviso que se vienen mas lemmons, el proximo capitulo empieza exactamente donde acaba este, ¿dormiran esos dos?<br>******

******Gracias por leer, si quieres puedes dejar un review y mentarme la madre, mandarme saludos, maldecirme o decir que no os gusta el fic, no me enojare.  
><strong>****

******Sobre la entrada de Ron y Hermione directamente a interactuar con Harry y Ginny, bueno, Harry necesita tambien de algun amigo varon que le haga ver ciertas cosas y Ginny pues los consejos de Hermione, digo, ya lo hicieron una vez sin protección y merlin conozca que podria pasar, jajaja, pero siempre es bueno tener algun confidente y mi mision es que Ron y Hermione le inyecten frescura a la relacion de esos dos.  
><strong>****

******Aclaro, NO AUTORIZO A NINGUNA PERSONA SUBIR ESTE FIC A OTRO LADO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY SON TODOS DE LA SEÑORONA J.K ROWLING...YO SOLO DESARROLLO UN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO...******

**Nos vemos el proximo cap.  
><strong>

**Ed  
><strong>


	7. Creo en Ti Parte 1

Hola, no tengo las palabras correctas, **ni exactas para disculparme con todos y cada uno de los seguidores de esta historia,** pero realmente tuve una situacion emocional complicada realmente y por tal motivo me fue imposible ir armando la continuacion del cap, sin embargo aqui estoy nuevamente vivo y activo, de hecho para no seguir quedandoles mal, subire el cap 7 en 2 partes, siendo esta la primera parte, luego vendra la otra parte que es el capitulo antes del final.

Espero que les guste este pedazo del capitulo titulado Creo en ti, un abrazo a todos, y **comadre te quiero un monton.**.. lo sabes vdd?... Gracias tambien a todos por su espera y espero entiendan mi situacion, a veces la vida muggle es muy estresante...

**Lo que esta en cursiva en este caso, son fragmetos de cartas o de diario, como se explicara en los parrafos..**

**Me perdonarían si les revelo información muy importante para el fic?... lee y piensalo.. si crees que vas a perdonarme lee la nota del final.. sino.. como quiera te regalo la notita haber si te contentas con eso..  
><strong>

**Los quiero a todos y mis mejores deseos siempre.  
><strong>

**Ed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo No. 7 (Primera Parte)<br>Creo en ti.**

–Dejamos un asunto pendiente antes de que Hermione nos interrumpiera – un Harry Potter totalmente desnudo apareció en el umbral de la puerta del baño, cuando ya estaban dispuestos a "dormir".

–Espera, detente – le detuvo Ginny y alcanzó su varita que estaba en la mesita de noche –antes de cualquier cosa – lo apunto.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – por inercia las manos de Harry fueron a cubrirse su intimidad en instinto de protección.

–Hermione me dijo algo muy importante – dijo con las mejillas encendidas –pero todo tiene que ver principalmente con la responsabilidad –

– ¿Responsabilidad? – Preguntó intrigado –vamos Ginevra, me estás intrigando de más –

–Evitar traer bebes al mundo – dijo más colorada –ahora, ¿cómo era…? – se llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla.

–Espera, espera, no… – dijo retrocediendo –no usarás algo que… –

–Anticoncep… – una explosión se escucho y para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry salió volando y a estrellarse contra el armario –soy chica muerta – de inmediato se puso de pie, hizo aparecer una bata y corrió hasta Harry.

Harry estaba inconsciente debajo del armario, su frente estaba roja y sus gafas torcidas. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades Ginny intento despertarlo, pero todo parecía inútil. Finalmente cedió a ponerle una par de ropa, levitarlo hasta su cama y dejarlo ahí para ir a buscar a Hermione.

-o-o-

Ron caminaba tranquilamente mientras comía una manzana, Hermione le seguía mientras leía un libro –Sabes Herms – dijo entre mordiscos –ese Harry es muy reservado, pero es una persona muy inteligente –

– ¿No te entiendo, Ron? – preguntó deteniendo su lectura.

–Sí, es muy inteligente, de hecho creo que puede competir muy bien contigo en eso de las clases – siguió, la chica le miro mal.

–Solo para eso abres la boca – dijo molesta –para comer y molestarme –

–El comentario lo digo no para molestarte – dijo tirando el resto de la manzana por ahí –solo que no me has dejado terminar –

– ¿Y qué más tienes que agregar? – preguntó.

–Bueno que puede competir muy bien contigo, sin embargo, tú siempre serás la mejor en todo – sonrió, las mejillas de la chica se colorearon enormemente

–Hermione – gritaron, la castaña se giro y vio a una pelirroja correr con prisa hacia ella.

-o-o-

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando Hermione termino de revisar a un inconsciente Harry Potter.

–Sí, por eso fui muy clara al decirte que el hechizo debía ser no verbal – sonrió débilmente –verás, el hechizo es extremadamente complicado, pero su ejecución debe ser rápida, exacta, la mente es mucho más rápida que la lengua en ese sentido –

– ¿Pero está bien? – preguntó nerviosa.

–Sí, lo está, deja de preocuparte – sonrió –solo está inconsciente, ya mañana deberá despertarse como si nada –

–Gracias, Herms – suspiro.

–Ahora debo irme, es muy noche y no quiero ser sorprendida en el pasillo – se acomodo el cabello –Ron debe estar esperándome fuera y… –

–Lo sé, lo sé, anda vete – sonrió, la castaña se fue y Ginny miro a Harry que dormía plácidamente en su cama, había sido una imprudente al realizar un hechizo sin consultarlo antes.

-o-o-

– ¿Estás totalmente seguro de eso? – la voz de Albus sonaba melancólica.

–Recibí una carta del Ministerio francés ayer por la noche, la información ya fue revisada y personalmente la he validado – dijo el hombre –el grupo encabezado por Runcorn es cada vez más mortífero y… –

–Pero… –

–Sé lo que hablamos respecto a Harry, pero definitivamente esto es algo que solo él puede arreglar, es el mejor – dijo quien había resultado ser Scrimegeour –el propio consejo me ha exigido dejar de lado esa estupidez de los títulos de magia y mandar a Potter a París –

–Eso sería fatal, Rufus – dijo Albus con tristeza –el chico realmente la va pasando bien y… –

–No tengo ninguna otra opción – dijo firme –Harry debe partir a París y encabezar el grupo para sofocar a los mortífagos reagrupados, es su deber como auror especial del Ministerio y no tiene ninguna opción a decirme que no, es triste, va en contra de lo que pensamos para él luego de derrotar a Voldemort, pero no tengo otra opción, desde un principio yo me opuse a eso de hacerlo venir a estudiar aquí, tú me convenciste de permitirlo, pero la realidad es otra Albus, Potter es lo que es y su deber es para con el Ministerio –

–Me entristece que pienses así, Rufus – dijo firme –es tan solo un muchacho de diecisiete años, tiene todo el derecho de vivir –

–Creo que si el muchacho hubiese obtenido la opción de vivir, hace muchos años que lo hubiéramos dejado – dijo tajante –hoy, Harry no es más que un chico capacitado y entrenado para lidiar con este tipo de grupos, es el arma más letal que tiene el Ministerio y no dudare en usarla, no podemos permitir que ese grupo encabezado por Runcorn tome más fuerza que la que tiene, no cuando las cosas están tan tranquilas en Inglaterra –

–Hoy ya es muy tarde para hablar con él – dijo con meditación, Rufus le miro con análisis buscando alguna trampa en aquello –mañana hablare con él y luego nos veremos en Hogsmeade a la una en punto para que puedas hablar con él –

–No, Albus, esto no puede… –

–Sí, puede – dijo tajante ahora el director –él está comprometido con un castigo que no tiene caso mencionar ahora, así que necesito hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall responsable de esto para asegurar que Harry pueda estar solo cuando hables con él, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas Rufus?, solo te pido medio día y tendrás al chico para ti –

–A la una en las tres escobas, Albus – se puso de pie –y no quiero ninguna trampa, tengo todo Hogwarts vigilado y…, en fin, quiero ver a Harry –

–Ahí estaremos – lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-o-o-

Ginny nuevamente miraba con admiración la enorme vitrina con varitas que Harry tenía en la habitación del segundo piso de la torre, su mente viajaba imaginando las historias del moreno de ojos esmeraldas luchando contra tantos mortífagos con la finalidad de acabar con ellos y derrotar a Voldemort. Estuvo caminando por la sala hasta llegar al viejo escritorio donde Harry tenía varios papeles y llena de curiosidad tomo uno en particular, tenía una letra muy fina y tenía algunos borrones, quizás producto de lagrimas, tinta o agua.

_Dulzura:_

_Te escribo esta carta desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y con la esperanza que nunca jamás llegue a tus manos, ¿por qué?, por eso solo significaría una cosa, estoy muerta y no llegaste a conocerme. ¿Cómo es posible?, verás, yo tengo una habilidad especial que me permite intuir un poco el futuro y puedo darme cuenta perfectamente que algo malo está por venir para nuestra familia y tengo miedo, un miedo terrible por esto, no tengo miedo a morir, el viejo Dumbledore siempre ha dicho que morir es solo el comienzo de algo nuevo, le creo, pero tengo miedo, es un terrible miedo a dejarte solo, a por obligación dejar de lado mis labores de madre y no verte crecer como es debido, ni demostrarte mi amor tal como lo hago en esta carta. Pero ni yo misma sé con certeza si este futuro desolador ha de llegar y si llega espero que sepas, con todas estas palabras, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, eres la cosa más hermosa y divina que pudo haberme pasado y sin duda cambiaría todo el oro por estar contigo siempre. Yo te cargue en mi vientre por nueve largos meses, te espere con todo el amor del mundo y ni un solo día deje de contar el tiempo que faltaba para tu llegada, la cual complemento mi vida. Es un amor distinto, muy diferente al que siento por tu padre, es un amor que jamás espere vivir y que tu llegada me ha otorgado la bendición de vivirlo, por eso, aún cuando estoy llorando un mar de lagrimas y mis manos intentan escribir esto a pesar de estar luchando contra mis propias reacciones de sufrimiento, quiero dejarte bien en claro que te amo y tu padre también lo hace, espero sinceramente que puedas perdonarme por no haber sido una gran madre para ti, ni tampoco alguien que fuera capaz de brindarte un amor, que sin duda te mereces, pero ten la certeza corazón, de que si me he ido de este mundo ha sido por ti, porque sé que si he de morir ha de ser por salvarte, ya te lo dije, soy algo intuitiva._

_Debo dejar de escribir o terminaré por ceder a mi dolor, y precisamente escucho tus llantos, después de todo es la hora de tu leche nocturna._

_Te amo dulzura y siempre te amaré._

_Tu madre, Lily._

Los ojos de Ginny estaba aguados por las lágrimas, aquella carta era sin duda conmovedora y se sentía intrusa de una escena muy intima de Harry, pero aquello no podía evitar apachurrarle el corazón, Harry había crecido sin sus padres desde que tenía un año y recibir una carta así de su madre sin duda debía de haberle causado mucho dolor y quizás aún lo causaba. Dejo la carta en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado y su mano se encontró con una especie de libro pequeño, era de hojas blancas y estaba garabateado, era sin duda alguna un diario, no tan extenso como el de una chica, pero en sus hojas blancas llevaba grabados algunos garabatos.

_Papá y Mamá:_

_Me siento muy triste, hoy mi abuela ha sido dura conmigo diciéndome que yo no tenía tiempo para una fiesta de cumpleaños, que esas fiestas eran para gente con amigos y yo no tengo ninguno…quizás Moody tenga razón y deba concentrarme más en las clases…_

_Papá y Mamá:_

_Moody me ha castigado porque me ha ido mal en las clases, pero es raro ver a otros niños jugar pelota en el parque mientras yo estoy en la mansión leyendo estúpidos libros sobre las artes oscuras…_

_Papá y Mamá:_

_Me avergüenzo de lo que diré, pero al fin he logrado realizar la maldición Cruciatus con éxito, Moody me ha dicho que los mortífagos no dudarán en usarla contra mí, que debo ser más rápido que ellos…_

_James y Lily:_

_No sé porque sigo escribiendo, ustedes nunca van a contestar, esto es estúpido…_

_James y Lily:_

_Hoy mate a dos mortífagos y me siento contento por ello, ¿es eso normal?, sé que no debería matar a nadie, Dumbledore ha sido muy claro, pero Rufus dice que estoy vengando su muerte al hacerlo, ¿se sienten ustedes orgullosos de mí?, maldita sea, dije que ya no vendría a escribirles nada, esto es una estupidez._

_Potter, Evans:_

_Mi abuela ha muerto y me ha dicho antes de morir que se arrepentía de haberme educado mal, ¿por qué una persona tiene que arrepentirse?, ella siempre fue muy clara conmigo desde siempre, yo soy y siempre seré un medio para vengar sus muertes, ¿por qué habría de cambiar de opinión ahora?, ¿es eso normal?, Albus también se puesto muy raro conmigo, insiste en que debo dejar de actuar como un ser sin sentimientos, incluso Sirius me ha levantado la ley del hielo por ser tan cabrón, pero no sé porque se ponen tan mal, me piden paciencia, respeto, amor, amistad, pero, ¿debo dar algo que desconozco?..._

Ginny dejo de leer, aquello era atroz, ese tal Moody, Rufus y la propia abuela de Harry eran unos monstruos, habían destruido la vida de un niño que llamaba a sus padres como Mamá y Papá y que tenía el simple gesto de contarles de su vida a tal grado de expresarse frío y sin sentimientos, ¿Albus Dumbledore realmente había permitido aquello?, ¿había permitido la corrupción del alma de un niño pequeño para beneficios propios?, ahora comprendía porque Harry era así, porque se le dificultaba perdonar, convivir con alguien, amar. Su inocencia, su pureza había sido arrebatada desde que él era un niño pequeño y las consecuencias habían sido catastróficas. Arrojó el diario con rabia hacia el escritorio y se dejo caer en la silla, se sentía cabreada, eran fragmentos muy pequeños, muy sencillos, pero que daban a entender perfectamente lo que había pasado con Harry Potter. Su corazón había pasado del sentimiento al leer la carta de la mamá de Harry a la rabia al terminar de leer el diario. Aquello era algo impresionante, sus problemas con sus hermanos y padre eran nada con el mar de problemas que Harry había tenido. Un niño, sin padres y una abuela sin sentimientos no era para nada sano, con una persona como Moody criándolo, no podía creer que Dumbledore hubiese permitido aquello.

_Mamá y Papá:_

_Hoy me siento contento, muy contento, una sensación extraña recorre mi pecho y por primera en toda mi puta existencia me siento parte de algo, me siento vivo y feliz, sí, esa es la expresión, estoy nervioso por dos cosas, la primera es escribirles luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo lamento haberlos llamado estúpidos, y dejar de escribirles, y la segunda es porque siento algo extraño en mí, es un sentimiento inexplicable, ¿es eso a la que te referías en tu carta mamá?, ¿es amor?, en fin, les quiero hablar de ella, es una chica muy especial, ¿extraño no?, los tengo acostumbrados a hablarles de otras cosas, pero quiero que conozcan de ella, me ha cambiado, ¿saben?, y puedo llegar a decir que no quisiera que se apartará de mí, ¿así te sentías con mamá, papá?, ella se llama Ginevra Weasley y es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y miren que he conocido muchas mujeres bellas mientras viajaba por el mundo intentando derrotar a Voldemort, es pelirroja igual que tú mamá y tiene unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me hacen nunca querer dejar de verlos, es de mediana estatura y tiene un cuerpo de infarto, es muy atrevida y osada, es mandona y se enoja fácilmente, pero así me gusta, es muy dulce cuando se lo propone…_

_Mamá y Papá:_

_¿Recuerdan de la chica de la cual les hable?, pues me conecte con ella de una forma muy especial, pude ver más allá de su alma y creo que ella pudo hacerlo con la mía, ha sido un momento único, mágico que nunca pensé vivir con alguien o que viviría algún día, ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida junto al hecho de haberla conocido, no pienso contarles los detalles de aquello porque es algo que no puedo expresárselos por ser muy privado, pero si les pudo decir que esa mujer pelirroja se ha convertido en mi perdición y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida junta a ella… ¿esto es normal?, ¿así debo sentirme?... creo que le pediré que sea mi novia…_

Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse contenta al leer aquello, por tercera ocasión pudo experimentar un cambio radical de sentimientos, sin duda aquellas hojas le habían levantado bastante el ánimo. Decidió que era el momento de irse a dormir, eran ya casi las doce para cuando se dio cuenta que mañana tendría clase muy temprano. Procurando dejar todo como estaba, se puso de pie y salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aquella situación le había mostrado algunas facetas de su ahora novio, que la ayudaban a entenderlo un poco más.

La mañana la sorprendió justo al lado de un somnoliento Potter, este la miraba con tranquilidad desde su posición aunque se veía claramente noqueado o más bien adormilado, al verla desperezarse le sonrió con dulzura, le dio un beso en la frente y Ginny pudo ver su silueta perderse en la entrada del baño. Tras unos segundos escucho el ruido de la regadera y considero prudente irse a su recamara a cambiarse. Cuando bajo arreglada y lista para irse a clases, Harry la esperaba al pie de la escalera con un rostro muy serio, incluso le sorprendió bastante aquel cambio de actitud cuando hacia minutos le había sonreído de lo más dulce posible.

–Mcgonagall nos dio un permiso especial – dijo con seriedad –necesito ir a Hogsmeade a la una, junto a Dumbledore y solo –

– ¿Paso algo? – preguntó mortificada.

–No lo sé – ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la torre –pero nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan… –

– ¿Tan…? – se detuvo cuando ya iban a medio pasillo rumbo al Gran Comedor.

–Mortificado y eso me ha llenado la cabeza de ideas – le indico seguir caminando.

Su llegada al Gran Comedor como siempre ocasiono un jaleo extraño, todos dejaron sus actividades y trataron de mirar con descaro el comportamiento de aquella pareja estrella. Sin embargo, la mayoría se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Harry ir discutiendo en voz baja algunas cosas con Ginny, aquello no parecía una de sus habituales discusiones a las que ya tenían acostumbrados a todo el comedor. Llegaron hasta unos lugares junto a Hermione que leía un libro y Ron que discutía con Seamus, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y sin mediar ni una palabra más ambos comenzaron a desayunar. Dumbledore observaba con algo de sorpresa y diversión a todo el comedor, un ambiente muy extraño había surgido al no ver siquiera un simple intento de discusión por parte de Potter o de Weasley, nadie decía nada, todos se observaban indicándose con miradas o gestos la silenciosa pregunta ¿y ahora a estos que les pasa? Mcgonagall no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo y devoro casi de una mordida una tostada con mermelada, se sentía orgullosa de que su castigo estuviera de alguna manera surgiendo efecto.

–Parece que el Gran Comedor espera una escena espectacular de nuestra parejita estrella – dijo Ron con diversión – ¿os parece darles el gusto? –

–Ron como… – Hermione levanto la mirada de su libro.

–Tú, gañan descarado – se puso de pie Ron señalando a Harry, éste sonrió discretamente y luego puso una cara de molestia –este estúpido castigo con mi hermana no es más que un intento desesperado de salir con ella –

– ¡Ron! – chillo Ginny sin comprender.

–Me estaba preguntando cuando empezarían a hacer lío los burros que tienes por hermanos, Weasley – dijo, Ginny iba a replicar pero vio a Harry guiñarle el ojo.

– ¡Como te atreves a llamarme burro! – Ron saco su varita, Ginny miro a Hermione intentando contener la risa.

– ¿Debo llamarte entonces imbécil, estúpido o torpe, Weasley? – dijo mordaz, el Gran Comedor pareció recomponerse de su "aburrimiento", Mcgonagall escupió un poco de jugo y Dumbledore sonrió con descaro.

– ¡No te dejes Ron! – grito Lavander desde el otro lado de la mesa, Hermione se giro sumamente molesta.

–Es un problema entre Potter y Ron, Brown – gruño –nadie te pidió tu opinión –

–A ti tampoco – y con total descaro le lanzo una tostada al cabello, Hermione se puso de pie y saco su varita.

–Esta me la pagas –

Y así, sin más, comenzó una batalla campal, Gryffindor contra Gryffindor, comida volaba por todos lados, fue una cadena de peleas por alguna necedad. Mcgonagall se puso de pie enfurecida por aquello cuando una jarra de calabaza cayó en la mesa frente a ella y la salpico, furiosa miro hacia donde había provenido para ver al culpable, sin embargo la batalla se había vuelto campal en todo su esplendor. Dumbledore sonreía mientras se quitaba pudin de las mejillas, el profesor Flitwick levitaba pastelillos y los lanzaba con descaro a la profesora Sprout que discutía acaloradamente con Sinistra. Todo el comedor era un caos, profesores contra profesores, contra alumnos, todos contra todos, la comida volaba de un lado a otro levitada por varita o lanzada como se pudiera.

–Creo que este día – dijo Dumbledore, se veía notablemente contento y aunque tenía un pastel en lugar de sombrero se veía imponente en su habitual pedestal dorado –pasara a la historia como el día más alegre que haya vivido este colegio – dio un movimiento de varita y todo quedo en orden, incluyendo la ropa de todos –sin embargo, las clases dieron comienzo hace cinco minutos así que a darle – hubo carcajadas generales, sonrisas por aquí y por allá y finalmente todos comenzaron a abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Ron y Harry caminaban por delante de Ginny y Hermione riendo como adolescentes en plena pubertad, para aquellos cuatro aquella mañana había sido particularmente especial, sin embargo, de pronto el rostro de Harry ensombreció al ver la silueta de quien le esperaba frente al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Encorvado, con su melena entrecana y su rostro severo, le esperaba Rufus Scrimegeour.

–Mi querido muchacho – dijo con una emoción que podía palparse a simple vista, el trío miro a Harry que parecía irreconocible y luego miraron al que sabían era el Ministro de Magia.

–Se a que vienes Rufus – dijo con frialdad –y mi respuesta es no –

–Muchacho – empujo a Ron y paso su mano encima del hombro de Harry – ¿no podemos siquiera ponernos al día?, sabes lo que representas para mí y estoy aquí para ver cómo vas con tus clases –

– ¿Has dejado un hueco en tu agenda para ello? – preguntó con la misma frialdad.

–Claro mi muchacho – dijo sonriente –ahora, ¿podemos charlar? –

–Creí que Dumbledore había concretado una cita entre nosotros a la una en las tres escobas en Hogsmeade – dijo firme – ¿sabe Albus que estás aquí? – Rufus cambió su semblante alegre por un severo y molesto.

–No me hables así, recuerda con quién estás hablando – se separo bruscamente, Hermione miraba aquella escena con cautela y mirando a sus amigos esperando alguna reacción.

–Creo que debemos irnos – Ron miro significativamente a Hermione y esta asintió –llegaremos tarde a Pociones –

–Nos veremos en la comida – dijo Ginny con tranquilidad.

– ¿Y tú no te vas muchacha? – le preguntó de pronto Rufus al verla situarse a lado de Harry.

–Yo no… – los ojos del ministro fueron a parar a las muñecas de la chica y luego a la de Harry.

–Ha, ¿con qué eso era? – sonrió, saco su varita y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, los brazaletes de los chicos se partieron por la mitad.

–Déjanos solos, Ginevra – la pelirroja miro el rostro de Harry y su corazón de apachurró, ahí estaba nuevamente aquel rostro frío e inexpresivo.

–Pero Harry, el castigo y… –

–El Ministro y yo tenemos cosas que hablar en privado – sin darle tiempo de replica comenzó a caminar a prisa hacia el lado contrario a donde estaban, Rufus miro triunfante a Ginny y siguió a Harry a un paso lento.

Harry caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta que encontró una aula vacía y entro en ella, Rufus le siguió, cerró la puerta tras de sí y con otro movimiento de varita hizo un hechizo para evitar que alguien escuchara la conversación. Los ojos verdes de Harry por alguna razón estaban encendidos y miraban con suma molestia a los marrones de aquel hombre llamado Rufus y quien era el Ministro de Magia.

–Supongo que Dumbledore ya debió ponerte sobre aviso – dijo firme.

–No, no hizo nada – dijo con tranquilidad Harry –pero no creerías que soy tu mejor alumno por nada, ¿oh sí? –

–Efectivamente – dijo –pero no todo lo que brilla es oro muchacho y puedo apostar que ni siquiera te imaginas porque estoy aquí, te conozco perfectamente –

– ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó aceptando que Rufus tenía la razón.

**Continuará...**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Aclaro, <span>NO AUTORIZO A NINGUNA PERSONA SUBIR ESTE FIC A OTRO LADO<span> Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY SON TODOS DE LA SEÑORONA J.K ROWLING...YO SOLO DESARROLLO UN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO...******

******Nota especial para que me perdones por mi retraso.. sale?...  
>pero no soy Ed wiz por nada a que si, asi que para entender lo que se viene en el fic deberas ser muy ingenioso.<br>******

******_Decision final, despedida, miedo...Alegria, Familia y Navidad._  
><strong>****


	8. Creo en ti parte 2

Hola de nuevo pues ya con los adelantos casi completabamos este cap, pues bien aquí esta la segunda parte delcapítulo 7 que espero les guste...es un CAP directo y lleno de sentimientos encontrados para algunos personajes...veamos que tal nos va...este CAP va dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me siguen...gracias por leerme y se que les gustara el final de este CAP

Ed

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 (Parte 2)<p>

El corazón de Harry de pronto pareció detenerse luego de escuchar el relato de Rufus, sus oídos definitivamente no daban crédito a lo que escuchaba, era como si de pronto la vida le estuviera recordando por medio de aquel hombre que él nunca podría ser feliz, que nunca podría hacer una vida y mucho menos tener algo en la vida que no fueran guerras, hechizos o mortífagos. Una extraña sensación de amargura comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, cada latido de su corazón denotaba que estaba sintiéndose infeliz, que en cuanto saliera por aquella puerta la vida que había llevado hasta el momento se terminaba. Rufus lo miraba analíticamente y por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter fue indescifrable para él, aquel rostro sin duda no era el que había visto en su alumno por tantos años, era un rostro de indecisión, de decepción y sobre todo de desafío.

–Entiendo que la vida que has llevado estos últimos días aquí en Hogwarts ha sido complicada y muy emocional – dijo con cautela Rufus –pero siendo muy sinceros yo siempre… –

–Y una mierda – explotó de pronto sorprendiendo a Rufus –esto es una mierda y no quiero saber nada más – comenzó a irse hacia la puerta, pero el viejo ministro le bloqueo el paso.

–No puedo creer que de pronto tu mente se haya llenado de estúpidas ideas y falsos sueños – dijo con dureza – ¿llamas mierda a que un imbécil sin escrúpulos sea el culpable de la muerte de más de treinta magos franceses? –

–Sí, lo estoy haciendo – dijo sin inmutarse y Rufus reconoció que aquel muchacho no tenía nada de parecido al muchacho de hacía varios meses.

–Me decepcionas – dijo con un rostro serio –tú que has luchado por el bien y la paz por tantos… –

–Yo jamás pedí esa vida y no creo que mis padres te hayan cedido el derecho de decidir qué era lo mejor para mí – fue el turno de mirar a Rufus con dureza.

–Pues te guste o no, esa fue la vida que te toco vivir y no hay vuelta atrás – se enfrentaban, por inercia ambos sostenían sus varitas en sus manos –eres el mejor en todo, eres el alumno perfecto y el arma ideal, eres solo eso Potter, creí que luego de tantos años lo habías comprendido –

El rayo de luz salió tan rápido que Rufus gracias a su experiencia de viejo auror pudo esquivar fácilmente, Harry lo apuntaba con su varita directamente y el ministro parecía muy sorprendido por aquello. El rostro de Harry era rabia pura, una rabia que siempre vio dirigida a mortífagos y al propio Voldemort, sin embargo aquella mirada no solo llevaba rabia, llevaba reclamo, dolor, resentimiento y odio. Hubo una explosión y Harry salió disparado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, Rufus le miraba con dureza y le apuntaba con firmeza.

–Basta de estupideces Potter – dijo caminando hasta él –creo que está muy claro que papel juegas en esta vida y si no eres capaz de recordarlo habrá que refrescarte la memoria – antes de que pudiera hacer algo Rufus le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

–No puedo – dijo mirándolo con súplica –no ahora –

–Sí, si puedes – dijo intentando relajarse, bajo su varita y miro directamente al chico –es tu obligación –

–Yo ahora…realmente… – aquel tono era el de un chiquillo pidiendo permiso, Rufus sonrió con tenebrismo, ahí estaba el Potter de siempre.

–Imagina por un momento, piénsalo tranquilamente y usa ese cerebro para lo que realmente debes de usarlo – dijo relajando su nervio – ¿Qué pasaría si esa rebelión por parte de Runcorn crece más de lo que ya ha crecido? –

–Se extendería nuevamente el terror y el temor como en los tiempos de Voldemort – respondió como si estuviera en un examen.

–Muy bien muchacho, vamos comunicándonos perfectamente – dijo satisfecho –veo que ya vas comprendiendo la magnitud de este problema y que si no haces nada al respecto se saldrá de control –

–No lo haré – de pronto recupero su decisión, se puso de pie con dificultad y encaro de nuevo a Rufus que borro su sonrisa.

–Ahí vamos de nuevo –

–No quiero hacerlo, no, yo tengo ya otros motivos para vivir, tengo nuevas cosas por las que luchar, tú me pusiste aquí por una simple razón que al principio no entendía, pero que hoy entiendo perfectamente – dijo decidido –estoy aquí porque realmente tengo el derecho de vivir, de ser feliz y de… –

– ¿Ser feliz?, ¿vivir? – se rio un poco –vamos Potter, no creerás que estar todo el día de la mano de una estúpida adolescente es vivir, no Potter, esos solo son espejismos, simples espejismos, la vida es una dualidad entre el bien y el mal, hay quienes hacen el mal y otros que son protectores del bien, tú eres un protector, un guardián y no está en sus obligaciones el amar a alguien… –

–Esos conceptos son los que hacen que el hombre sea su propio peor enemigo – Albus Dumbledore los miraba desde la entrada de aquella aula, se veía furioso pero a la vez relajado.

– ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – preguntó Rufus mirando al director.

–Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo que realmente eres, mi buen amigo – dijo con decepción.

–No vengas a darme discursos moralistas – dijo firme –el Ministerio está… –

–No, no es el Ministerio, Rufus – dijo con tranquilidad y antes de que Rufus se diera cuenta quedó delante de Harry, protegiéndolo –eres tú, esto es por ti, no hay ninguna duda de ello –

– ¿Cómo puedes atreverte? – Dijo encolerizado – ¿beneficio propio?, ¿acaso sus cerebros se atrofiaron?, debemos actuar en esto, debemos poner un alto antes de que sea demasiado tarde –

–Sí, eso correcto – dijo con sabiduría –pero el tiempo de Harry Potter ya se termino –

–No, no se ha terminado, maldita sea – estaba furioso, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, Harry parecía estar sorprendido de como Dumbledore estaba realmente de su lado.

–Sí, ya se ha terminado – dijo con firmeza.

–No, no se ha terminado – se detuvo y miro a Dumbledore con todo la firmeza posible –yo soy el Ministro de magia y exijo a Harry Potter cumpla con sus deberes de auror, es un ultimátum, es eso o yo mismo me encargare de darle la vida que tanto anhela en una celda en Azkaban –

–Harry no es de tu propiedad Rufus, creí que eso estaba muy claro para ti – dijo con calma –tu ultimátum no tiene un fin en específico para alguien que simplemente no te pertenece –

–Vamos Potter, deja de esconderte detrás de la faldas de Albus – dijo con rabia –está bien… perfecto, pero pensar que dejas todo esto por esa mujercita Weasley –

–No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a Ginny – de pronto Harry lo miro con más decisión y aunque Albus intento calmarlo no lo logró

–Así que es verdad – dijo con una sonrisa extraña –bueno, entonces debes sentirte muy contento por dentro, ¿no?, después de todo el amor lo vence todo, el amor lo logra todo–

–Rufus – dijo Albus viéndose cansado de aquello.

– ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó Harry que conocía perfectamente ese tono.

–Nada, solo que me he puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si Runcorn y sus mortífagos supieran que Harry Potter, el mago que venció a su amo esta perdidamente enamorado, no quiero imaginar el peligro que corre esa chica Weasley – Harry de pronto pareció aturdido, como si de pronto hubiese recordado la respuesta a una pregunta que no podía responder. Dumbledore cerró sus ojos con derrota, Rufus finalmente había echado su mejor carta a la mesa y apostaba su mano derecha que la partida estaba ganada para el ministro de magia.

–Aún así… no me importa – hablo de pronto Harry –porque yo estaré ahí para Ginny, yo no voy a permitir que nada le pase – tantos Albus y Rufus miraron sorprendidos a Harry, el primero sorprendido de que Harry realmente estuviera diciendo aquello y Rufus por su decepción de saber que su mejor carta no había surgido efecto.

–Muchacho… – dijo Rufus –por favor, tómalo con una última petición de este viejo errante, tengo a todo el consejo detrás de mí, el ministerio francés ejerce una presión asombrosa –

–Una semana – dijo Harry firme –tendrás mi decisión en ese tiempo, no antes –

–No se pue… –

–Me parece razonable – intervino Albus –creo que por primera vez debemos ser justo con el chico Rufus, debemos dejarlo decidir con libertad su decisión final –

-o-o-

Ginny vio la silueta de Harry caminar hacia la profesora Mcgonagall con firmeza, intento hablarle pero este se paso de largo y llego hasta la mesa de la maestra de transformaciones, lo vio comentarle algo en voz baja y como la profesora meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa y claramente decepcionada. Luego lo vio irse sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

–Señorita Weasley – llamo de pronto Mcgonagall.

– ¿Sucede algo profesora? – dijo confundida y mirando hacia la puerta por donde Harry había desaparecido.

–Sí, el director me ha mandado una notificación y a partir de este momento, usted ya no deberá cumplir más un castigo junto a Harry Potter – dijo con amargura en su voz –por lo cual le solicito regrese a su sala común en la torre Gryffindor y realice sus actividades de forma normal –

– ¿Se levanto el castigo? – preguntó claramente sorprendida.

–Sí, al parecer el señor Potter fue exculpado por el profesor Dumbledore de sus "faltas" y por lo tanto se le ha levantado el castigo – dijo –y dado que el castigo de Potter termino, no tiene caso que usted siga cumpliéndolo –

No espero más respuestas de la profesora, sin importarle que la mujer estuviera hablándole salió con rapidez de aquella aula, estuvo caminando a toda prisa hasta que llego a la torre norte, al llegar pudo ver la puerta sin contraseña, mortificada entro y su rostro se surco en sorpresa al ver todo el lugar destrozado, la sala parecía haber sufrido un fenómeno natural, el mini despacho de pociones de Harry estaba irreconocible y los libros estaban regados por todos lados. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente subió las escaleras y fue entonces cuando lo escucho, era un llanto desgarrador proveniente de la habitación del segundo piso. Nerviosa abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio, tirando en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza mientras se lamentaba y frente a él estaba una foto de quien identifico como los padres de Harry.

–Ha… –

–Creo que por el momento es mejor no intervenir – una voz la hizo callar, asustada se giro y vio a Albus Dumbledore con un rostro desencajado.

–Profesor, debo… –

–Sus cosas ya han sido trasladadas a su habitación señorita Weasley – dijo con rapidez, Ginny le miro sorprendida –y disculpe si soy grosero o abuso de mi autoridad, pero ya no es necesaria su presencia en esta torre –

–Pero… – dijo atónita.

–Cuando él esté listo, la buscará – dijo firme –ahora por favor, le pido se retire –

–No voy a hacerlo – dijo sacando su lado Weasley, sin embargo, una voz dura y fría la hizo dar un respingo.

– ¡Vete Weasley! – Dijo con firmeza –ya has escuchado al profesor Dumbledore, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí –

–Pero… pero… – sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

– ¡Con un carajo, lárgate! – Albus miro como la pelirroja le soltaba una bofetada a Harry y luego salía despavorida de ahí.

–Harry, muchacho… – Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

–Es lo mejor – dijo desencajado –yo solo soy…ella… no quiero causar… –

–Harry… –

–Déjeme solo profesor, por favor – cuando Dumbledore piso el último escalón de aquella torre, nuevamente su corazón se apachurro al escuchar un nuevo y renovado llanto desconsolado.

-o-o-

–No puedo creer lo que me dices, Albus – dijo Mcgonagall completamente sorprendida –no puedo creer que Rufus sea un ser tan mezquino y egoísta –

–Siempre lo fue Minerva, solo que creo que uno de mis grandes defectos es el de siempre ver lo mejor de las personas y cegarle a mis ojos sus defectos – dijo, el viejo director de pronto pareció haber envejecido de golpe más años todavía.

– ¿Qué hay con la señorita Weasley? – preguntó Minerva.

–Creo que Rufus toco una fibra muy sensible en el recién descubierto corazón de Harry, jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de las personas es lo más vil que puedo reconocer en alguien, desafortunadamente Rufus fue muy claro en ello – dijo.

–Pero no puede permitirse entonces que esos dos se separen, ahora menos que nunca – dijo con rapidez –sería un suicidio para Harry –

–Eso lo tengo muy presente – dijo triste –pero el muchacho ya ha sufrido mucho, hoy vi con tristeza al pequeño niño de ojos verdes que perdió a sus padres a muy temprana edad sufrir en carne viva el recuerdo de haberlos perdido y sin duda es algo que por más fuerza que tenga doblega a mis propios sentimientos –

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó sorprendida

–Ese muchacho está conectado con la señorita Weasley de una forma que nunca pensé posible en tampoco tiempo – decía –Ginny, como él la llama con mucho cariño, ha descubierto al Potter escondido detrás de esa coraza de odio y amargura, ella se ha vuelto para Harry su mejor arma para salir adelante, se ha convertido en su necesidad primordial en la vida y eso mismo también la ha convertido en… –

–Su talón de Aquiles – dijo comprendiendo y bajando la mirada haciendo silencio, aquello era un caso muy insólito.

–Y mi temor en estos momentos es que su miedo a perderla sea más fuerte que el amor que siente por ella – miro a una persona en particular, Albus no era el mejor mago por nada, él sabía que detrás de la puerta del despacho de Mcgonagall cierta cabeza pelirroja había escuchado con mucha cautela todo lo dicho en aquel despacho –pero una cosa es segura, si el amor entre esos dos es realmente verdadero cualquier impedimento o barrera sale sobrando –

–Pero Rufus ha sido muy claro y conociendo a Potter aceptará la propuesta de ese despreciable hombre – dijo

–El poder del amor Minerva, aún en los tiempos más sombríos siempre es la clave en decisiones de ese tipo – nuevamente sus ojos fueron a dar a la puerta del despacho –a veces solo es cuestión de demostrar cuan significativo es que la balanza se incline hacia el placer de tenerte que al miedo a perderte – Mcgonagall no entendió aquello, pero pudo ver nuevamente como los ojos de Albus enfocaban su puerta y comprendió de golpe lo que pasaba.

-o-o-

Había pasado una semana completa y tanto para Ginny Weasley como para todo el colegio Harry Potter había desaparecido de todos lados, algunos osados se dedicaban a inventar que el chico se había vuelto un ermitaño que vivía en la torre norte y que no salía de ahí por temor a encontrarse con Ginny que le había causado un desamor tan grande que había derivado a su encierro. Lo cierto era, que a Harry rara vez se le veía fuera de la torre, en clases o en el comedor, era como si de pronto el chico hubiese decidió no volver a salir de la torre jamás.

–Buenas noches – una voz que casi arrastraba las palabras hizo a Harry Potter levantar su mirada de aquel libro que leía sobre maldiciones.

– ¿Cómo paso la contraseña? – preguntó con asombro.

–Digamos que soy bueno rompiendo maldiciones – dijo el hombre de cabellos negros.

– ¿Qué deseas? – le pregunto bruscamente cerrando con estrepito su libro.

–Creo que de alguna manera charlar contigo, Potter – dijo con tranquilidad –no es que lo deseé demasiado, pero creo que siento con la responsabilidad moral de hacerlo –

–Por favor – dijo riendo con malicia –tú jamás podrías sentir responsabilidad moral hacia algo o alguien –

–Cierto – admitió –pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo en la vida y por primera vez en toda mi vida, me siento con la responsabilidad de hacer algo que considero muy importante para mi persona – el rostro de Severus Snape miro con detenimiento la mueca de Harry.

–Pero dada la casualidad que yo no quiero escucharte Severus, sé que Dumbledore te envió y… –

–Debo admitir que en todos los años que llevo de conocer a Albus jamás pensé verlo tan derrotado como estos últimos días – dijo intentando hacerle sentir remordimientos al chico y por su rostro, supo que lo había logrado –y no estoy aquí por él, ¿no me has escuchado?, estoy aquí por mi mismo –

–De todas maneras – dijo intentando subir las escaleras, Snape dio un movimiento de varita y obligo a Harry a sentarse nuevamente, unas cadenas lo ataron a los antebrazos – ¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – dijo de pronto encolerizado intentando zafarse sin éxito.

–Hace años – dijo de pronto Snape con tranquilidad –veintiuno para ser exactos, cometí el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida, ¿sabes cual fue ese error, Potter? – le preguntó con seriedad.

–No, no lo sé – dijo relajándose y mirando al profesor.

–El error que cometí fue haber llamado "sangre sucia" a la única persona que realmente me valoraba en esta vida y luego de aquello me sentí tan infeliz, tan ruin – dijo con melancolía –esa chica, a la que insulte con dureza, me había aceptado como yo era, como su amigo, como su "mejor amigo" –

–No voy entendiendo… –

–Esa mujer se llamaba Lily Evans – pudo ver a Harry abrir los ojos con extrema sorpresa.

–Mi madre… – dijo como pudo.

–Así es, Potter – dijo –aquella mujer de apellido Evans, luego se convirtió en Potter al casarse con tu padre, pero el hecho aquí es, que luego de aquello yo me sentí tan infeliz que sucedió lo impensable –

– ¿Profesor? – Harry de pronto vio una faceta desconocida en aquel ex mortífago.

–Decidí poner mis ojos en algo que me reconforto a tal grado que su recuerdo fue olvidándose un poco al principio – dijo –yo era un Slytherin, ella una Gryffindor, ser amigos era un error y así decidí verlo, así que me refugie en una ciencia que como podrás darte cuenta me llevo a esto – Harry pudo ver la marca tenebrosa, ya apagada, en el brazo izquierdo de Snape.

– ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿por qué me dice todas estas cosas? –

–Porque aquella decisión de insultar a quien siempre me tendió la mano donde nadie más quiso hacerlo, marco mi vida Potter – dijo finalmente –fue una decisión errónea en donde decidí confiar en prejuicios estúpidos, en una ciencia maligna y sobre todo puse mi fe en una persona que era todo lo contrario a lo que tu madre representaba –

–Yo… –

–Cometí un error, un error que sin duda me mortifica aun después de tantos años y sabes cómo me hace sentir eso – Harry iba a hablar, pero Snape alzo su mano y lo detuvo –me hace sentir desdichado, infeliz… lo que quiero decirte Potter es que estás haciendo mal estando aquí encerrado, lamentando tu suerte y sobre todo fingiendo que todo va bien cuando realmente estas jodido –

– ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? – preguntó sorprendido, jamás pensó tener aquella platica con Severus Snape.

–Enfrentarte a tus miedos y superarlos – dijo sin más –deja de hacerte el cobarde y enfréntalos –

–Pero Rufus tiene razón – dijo Harry de pronto resignado –ellos vendrán y… –

–Que vengan entonces – lo interrumpió – ¿Qué le van a matar?, que lo hagan, ¿qué la van lastimar?, que la lastimen – iba diciendo –pero no crees que estarías siendo demasiado estúpido si la dejas ir –

–Profesor… –

–Alejarte de ella para protegerla, tratarla con desprecio para que se desilusione, vamos Potter, pensé que eras más que esas estupideces – le dijo con dureza –todos y cada uno de nosotros siempre estamos en constante peligro, con una poción mal hecha, con un hechizo mal conjurado hasta con una simple caída en el baño, pero no hay nada que pueda asegurarnos estar seguros en esta vida –

–Pero esto es diferente, usted lo sabe perfectamente – dijo insistiendo.

–Sí, en eso tienes razón – dijo asintiendo –pero se te olvida algo muy importante y se escuchará muy raro saliendo de alguien como yo, pero siempre estarán el uno para el otro, ¿no lo crees? –

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – alzo una ceja.

–Que sí, posiblemente esos mortífagos vengan por ella, vengan por ti, hasta vengan por mí, pero mientras vengan, yo estaré viviendo mi día a día, si decido sentarme a esperarlos puede que me quede esperando por siempre – se puso de pie –lo quiero decirte es que no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, vive tu día a día, acepta lo que el destino te da y si por azares de la vida sucede lo que tiene suceder, entonces tendrás la certeza de algo muy importante –

–Fui inmensamente feliz mientras lo viví – dijo comprendiendo el punto, Snape sonrió con sinceridad y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

–Ahora aféitate, báñate y por favor ponte ropa decente – dijo recuperando su tono arrogante de siempre –y no quiero una falta más en mi clase Potter, no porque seas el elegido o el vencedor o lo que seas tienes privilegios –

–Claro profesor – dijo sonriendo

–Y quita esa sonrisa de estúpido y empieza por arreglar este desastre – dijo llegando hasta la puerta –y Potter… –

– ¿Sí profesor? –

–Yo jamás quise vender a tus padres, ni tampoco deseé que murieran – le dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta, Harry miro con intensidad la espalda de Snape.

–Ahora lo sé, profesor Snape – dijo con sinceridad –ahora lo sé – pudo ver los hombros de Snape caer en relajación.

–Gracias por eso – dijo y sin más salió de aquel lugar.

-o-o-

Leía un libro de encantamientos intentando concentrarse, pero le era imposible, llevaba una semana, una larga semana sin saber de Harry y su alma se sentía muy desdichada, Hermione y Ron habían intentando animarla, pero no podían, las cosas parecían haber empeorado y sus visitas a las cocinas para ingerir alimentos se habían hecho más frecuentes, no quería para nada ir al Gran Comedor donde decenas de rostros la mirarían esperando una explicación por lo sucedido con Potter. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta que estaba hecha polvo?, ni siquiera sus intentos de verlo o hablar con él habían funcionado, había cambiado la contraseña de la Torre, cuando parecía verlo fuera y le alcanzaba se esfumaba. Harry Potter de alguna manera la había olvidado y de eso estaba perfectamente segura. Estaba por irse a su recamara cuando escucho una discusión en la entrada de la sala común.

–O me deja entrar, vieja gorda – se escucho una voz fuerte –o juro que la hechizare –

–No eres un Gryffindor oficialmente – insistió el retrato –así que no puedes entrar acá y menos sin alguna contraseña –

–Y a la mierda la contraseña – el corazón de Ginny pareció detenérsele de pronto al reconocer aquella voz –quiero hablar con Ginny, con **mi Ginny** – grito con rabia, hubo un chillido.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – Se escucho la voz de la dama gorda –ahora menos abriré esta puerta –

– ¡Ábrela vieja bruja! – gritaba Harry.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – los ojos de Harry miraron a Ginny que de pronto apareció tras el retrato.

Sus miradas se encontraron, el rostro de Ginny parecía demacrado y con rastro de ojeras, el de Harry no se quedaba atrás, el ambiente se lleno de una tensión impresionante y la dama gorda pareció de pronto haberse esfumado de su retrato. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja que seguía mirándolo como si fuera una ilusión.

–No hay palabras que pueda decirte para disculparme por lo idiota que fui – dijo con la voz al borde del quiebre –solo eso, fui un idiota, un imbécil… –

–Un bastardo, un infeliz… – Ginny pudo sentir el aliento de Harry muy cerca de su rostro.

–Pero si hay algo que quiero hacer para demostrarte que jamás volveré a decepcionarte – el chico se inclino y ante la sorpresa de Ginny saco una pequeña cajita de color dorado.

– ¿Harry…? – le miraba absorta.

–Quiero que seas mía hoy, mañana y para toda la vida – abrió la cajita, dentro podía verse un anillo de diamante –y si dices que aceptas ser mi esposa, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo –

– ¿Y qué hay de Rufus?, ¿del ministro?, ¿del ministerio?... – preguntó sorprendida y totalmente desconcertada.

–Creo que lo importante aquí ahora es saber si quieres casarte conmigo Ginny Weasley – le interrumpió –lo demás es solo un segundo plano en mi vida –

–Harry tú… –tomó en el anillo en sus manos.

–**Te elijo a ti Ginny, solo a ti** – el chico se puso de pie, con delicadeza colocó el anillo en su dedo y luego tras levantarle la barbilla la beso.

Ninguno de los dos observo las tres siluetas que miraba con mucha satisfacción la escena desde la sombras; entre ellas la de cierto mago de cabellos negros cuyas últimas palabras antes de irse y respetar aquel momento intimo fueron "espero haberlo hecho bien, Lily"

Continuara...próx. CAP es el penúltimo del fic

* * *

><p>Se que muchos verán a Snape con cara de WTF! Pero creo que fue intento de darle Un poco de mas profundida al personaje luego de su efrentamieto con HArry al incio del fic...es quizás la forma de remediar sus errores pasados (claro que muy al estilo de ed wiz, pero espero lo entiendan)<p> 


	9. Mi segundo nombre es James

**Hola... lo prometido es deuda y como dije, poco a poco vamos actualizando, aqui tienen el nuevo capítulo de Amarte... espero le guste... ¿recuerdan que dije que se acercaba el final?... pues he cambiado de opinión... este capítulo se verá como un pequeño prólogo para lo que se viene... jejeje**

**Se ven un poco de escenas subidas de tono en este cap...os advierto.. **

**Este cap es especial porque profundizo la relación de Harry con Ginny... ya veran... no os digo más..!**

**Le he puesto mucho romance y picardía que espero les encante..espero que sí.**

**Un abrazo a todos...**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores que pacientemente esperan a que actualice... prometí no quedar mal y no lo hare... poco a poco ire actualizando.**

**Saludos..**

**Comadre te quiero...Esposa mía tambíen...**

**Ed Wiz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<br>Mi segundo nombres es James.**

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separan, los ojos marrones de la chica enfocaban con ternura los esmeraldas del chico, aquel beso los había llevado más allá de todo límite, ambos se pertenecían, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera decirles lo contrario. Ambos eran como aquellas cosas que al separarse la una de la otra simplemente no podían estar completas. En la mente y en el corazón de Harry no había ninguna duda, la mujer frente a él, con todos sus defectos y con sus maravillosas virtudes era su delirio, su perdición y en palabras simples "todo" para él. Él jamás había conocido aquella sensación, jamás había deseado tanto estar al lado de alguien como con Ginny y aunque había sido criado y educado para demostrar lo contrario, ahí estaba, feliz como nunca, sintiéndose útil por primera vez en toda su vida, pero lo más importante, sintiendo que era alguien en el mundo, alguien que al igual que Tonks, Sirius, Remus, sus propios padres, tenía el derecho de ser amado y corresponder por igual. No había más mortífagos, ni ministerio, ni misiones, nunca más, aquel día, él era Harry Potter, un chico de diecisiete años enamorado perdidamente de Ginny Weasley luchando dignamente por ser feliz y forjar un futuro muy distinto al que meses atrás su mente había contemplado.

–Pero Harry – dijo de pronto Ginny interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico –es muy rápido y… –

–No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo mañana, Ginny – dijo acariciándole la mejilla –solo estoy insinuando que quiero un futuro, un futuro en el que tú estás a mi lado –

–Pero somos jóvenes Harry y esto es muy rápido… – dijo mirando la sortija –digo, ¿casarnos? –

–Entenderé si no quieres estar a mi lado, Ginny – dijo con seriedad, Ginny comprendió lo que estaba diciendo y de inmediato sonrió.

–Aunque… – le miro fijamente –Ginny Potter no suena tan mal – ambos soltaron una sonrisa sincera y fueron interrumpidos por una tos muy aguda, la dama gorda los miraba con una mueca curiosa.

–Lamento interrumpir su pequeña escena amorosa – dijo el retrato –pero es muy tarde y la verdad estaría muy agradecida dormir un poco –

– ¿Puede un cuadro descansar cuando realmente no existe un cuerpo físico que lo desgaste? – preguntó Harry girándose.

–No me subestime señor Potter – dijo la mujer furiosa.

–No Lady Madeleine* – dijo tras darle un rápido beso a Ginny en los labios –no la estoy subestimando, la estoy ofendiendo y básicamente solo estoy siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre – soltó una ligera carcajada y comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Ginny lo vio irse y tras murmurarle la contraseña a una enfurecida dama gorda entro, mañana sería un día muy interesante.

-o-o-

Había tenido un sueño fantástico y no podía negar que en mucho tiempo jamás se había sentido así, por primera vez en su vida tuvo un sueño que no involucraba ni rayos rojos y verdes, ni risas macabras, ni la cara o el rostro de quienes peleaban contra él; no, por primera vez en años había soñado con algo que lo hacía en extremo feliz, era una sensación imposible de sacarse del pecho y de la mente que sin duda lo hacían sentirse diferente, extraño, de un magnífico humor. Sin importarle lo frío del piso de piedra de su habitación se levantó y se dirigió al baño, miro su reflejo y nuevamente sonrió, se veía feliz, algo nuevo y extraño en él. Rápidamente se quito la única prenda de ropa que traía y sin prisas se metió en la bañera donde incluso tararear una canción de las brujas de Macbeth no le fue complicado.

Al momento en que salió a su recamara le sorprendió ver a una magnifica lechuza encima de su cama, en el pico llevaba una carta. Sabía de quien era, no necesitaba sus gafas para reconocer a la fiel mensajera de Rufus Scrimegeour. Las palabras del ministro era simples, lo invitaban a la casa de los gritos con la finalidad de conocer su decisión respecto a la propuesta que lo llevaba a alejarse de Hogwarts y por consecuente de la mujer que había provocado que sus labios conocieran lo que era curvarse en una sencilla sonrisa de felicidad.

No le era extraño que Rufus le hubiese citado en un lugar tan solitario y tenebroso como la casa de los gritos, su maestro de alguna manera siempre había sido de las personas que nunca dejaba ningún cabo suelto; no es que fuese a matarlo o atacarlo, simplemente el ministro había resultado con el pasar del años ser un hombre igual o peor de paranoico que otro de sus tantos mentores, Alastor Moody.

–Buenos días Harry –Harry se mostró un poco sorprendido de que Albus hubiese pasado la contraseña del cuadro que daba acceso a su recamara.

–Buenos días Albus – dijo justo cuando su cabeza se asomo por encima de una playera negra que rezaba la leyenda "Bad Wizard"

–Hace un par de semanas, quizás – le sonrió el anciano director sentándose al borde de la cama –esa playera hubiera quedado de maravilla en una de tus tantas escenas de telenovela en el gran comedor –

–Probablemente – se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a ponerse un par de calcetines.

–Me ha parecido ver una lechuza extraña entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts muy temprano por la mañana – dijo con tranquilidad, fingiendo interés en el curioso par de tenis deportivos que Harry comenzaba a ponerse –para ser un maravilloso mago lo muggle no te viene tan mal –

–Gracias – dijo poniéndose un tenis –y puedo asegurarle que no me he enterado de alguna lechuza extraña –

– ¿Seguro muchacho? – dijo al verlo ponerse de pie, tomar un cinto de lo más extraño y colocarlo alrededor de su cintura.

–Tan seguro como que usar armas muggles en un colegio lleno de magos es algo innecesario –

–Bien – dijo poniéndose de pie –sabes, me recuerdas a uno de esos muggles que van en motocicleta haciendo destrozos en bares, engatusando señoritas enamoradizas y rompiendo una que otra regla –

–Digamos que es un estilo que me va muy bien – dijo dirigiéndose a su armario y tomando una chaqueta de cuero.

–Ni que lo digas muchacho – comenzó a salir –solo recuerda una cosa, escondas o no es escondas algo, ya no estás solo – le guiño el ojo y para sorpresa del chico el director despareció en un curioso puf.

-o-o-

Aquel día de atuendos libres en Hogwarts había elegido un sencillo vestido floreado que su padre le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños, era amarillo y en palabras de Lavander Brown "inocentemente dulce y sexy", pero lo había elegido solo porque su madre le había dicho una vez que su cabello resaltaba más y curiosamente a Harry le encantaba su cabello rojo fuego. Llego a la sala común y no le sorprendió ver ahí a Hermione, ella iba vestida en unos jeans, tan ajustados que seguramente pondrían muy celoso a Ron y en una sencilla, pero elegante blusa rosada, su cabello en rulos no se parecía nada a su indomable cabello esponjado de diario; para variar su pie se movía a un ritmo inexistente mientras emitía ligeras carcajadas, algo en el libro que leía le hacía sonreír.

–No sabía que los libros contasen chistes – dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola.

–Oh Ginny – se limpio una lagrimilla provocada por sus carcajadas –es que no puedo evitarlo –

–Siempre me sorprenderá como es que un libro puede causarte esas actitudes –

–No son actitudes – dijo cerrando su libro, no sin antes colocar un listón en la pagina que leía –es solo que leer es algo maravilloso Ginny, deberías intentarlo de veras un día –

–Hey – dijo haciéndose la ofendida –yo leo –

–Solo porque tienes que hacerlo – le sonrió –y solo lees, algo común y corriente como seguir palabras unas tras otras – dijo caminando hasta ella y comenzó a dirigirse al retrato para salir de la sala común.

– ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? – dijo saliendo del retrato, la Dama Gorda le miro de mala manera y Hermione solo vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga.

–Bueno – dijo ignorando aquella situación –debes sentir la historia, dejarte atrapar por ella, debes sentirte la damisela en peligro siendo rescatada por algún príncipe, o la muchacha recibiendo su primer beso; lo que quiero decirte es que debes dejarte envolver por la trama, por los personajes, trasladarte al mundo que lees y sentir parte de él, es… –

–Entiendo, entiendo – dijo comprendiendo y curiosamente estiro su mano de tal forma que quedará expuesto un anillo dorado en ella.

–Espera un segundo – dijo olvidando su monologo –eso es lo que creo que es – vio a Ginny dar tres pasos largos y girarse para verla de frente.

–Me voy a casar – y abrió los brazos esperando la felicitación de su amiga, para su sorpresa esta no llego, Hermione la miraba con una curiosa mirada y con aquella mueca de sabelotodo que algunas veces odiaba.

– ¿Casarte? – Preguntó fríamente –voy a, por un segundo, olvidar lo que dijiste –

–Oye que te pasa – dijo molesta.

–Vamos Ginny, no es que no me guste la idea, pero ustedes dos se han vuelto locos totalmente – dijo con su voz de histeria – ¿casarse?, por Merlín –

–Sí Hermione, casarnos – dijo irritada por la actitud de la chica.

–Escucha Ginny y no es que quiera ser un obstáculo, pero, ¿no crees que todo esto es precipitado? – La miraba con firmeza –estoy de acuerdo que Harry te encante y que estas muy enamorada de él, pero es un chico inestable, hoy está de buen humor, mañana quien sabe –

– ¿Qué intentas decir? – aunque estaba molesta algo estaba haciendo click en su mente.

– ¿Sabes cuál es su color favorito? – Preguntó – ¿le gusta la cerveza de mantequilla?, ¿cuál es su grupo de música favorito? –

–No entiendo tus preguntas – le contesto irritada.

–Apenas se conocen Merlín, casarse es un paso muy complejo que sinceramente en dos adolescentes enamorados apenas hace un par de semanas resulta descabellado –

–Sé que es precipitado – dijo girándose y dándole la espalda –él ha dicho que no quiere casarse ahora, pero quiere hacerlo algún día –

–Y eso está perfecto Ginny – dijo acercándose a ella –pero él es un, digámoslo de esta manera, un chico de un carácter explosivo y bipolar, hoy te dice que quiere casarse contigo, mañana te insulta en el desayuno, no creo que sea una buena idea, al menos no por el momento –

–Sé que eres la voz de la razón Hermione – dijo caminando a su par rumbo al gran comedor –pero en esta ocasión no debo hacerte caso –

–Bueno – dijo encogiéndose en hombros –había que intentarlo, pero vaya, ¿casarse?, Merlín, mañana que será, ¿vuestro primer hijo?– comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

–Yo no le veo para nada la gracia mujer – ambas entraron al gran comedor.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny fueron a parar hasta la mesa de profesores donde un chico de cabellos negros, vestido de una manera que le resultaba exageradamente atrayente platicaba tranquilamente con la profesora Mcgonagall. Hermione comenzó a discutir con un soñoliento Ron que alegaba algo como que Cormac Mclaggen alagaba su trasero y que Seamus Finningan parecía tener un ataque viendo su figura. Ignorando gritos de su hermano fue hasta el chico pelinegro y con un sencillo toque en el hombro lo vio girarse, al reconocerla Harry sonrió y disculpándose con la profesora Mcgonagall tomo la mano de la pelirroja y le invito a seguirlo por la puerta contigua al comedor.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

–He hablando con Minerva, hoy es un día libre en Hogwarts y eso nos permite hacer lo que queramos – dijo arrastrándola por una enorme sala –así que tras una charla con los elfos, unos cuantos sobornos a Peeves y un par de coqueteos con la Dama Gris he logrado organizar nuestro propio desayuno –

Cuando Harry la invito a tomar un viejo cepillo de dientes en sus manos ambos se vieron sometidos a la sensación producida por un traslador y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta se encontraban en lo alto de la torre de Ravenclaw, un lugar donde la majestuosa montaña del bosque prohibido se vea imponente y el paisaje se veía fabuloso.

–He averiguado un poco y supe que te gustan las alturas – le sonrió señalando una improvisada mesa –quise montar nuestro desayuno en el campo de quidditch pero es día libre y muchos andarán por allá –

–Así que coqueteos con la dama gris – le dijo fingiendo celos.

–Bueno, la torre Ravenclaw es en cierta manera su terreno y para poder hacer un traslador tuve que entrar a la sala común ayer por la noche y… –

–Cállate – lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Ginny no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar un par de acordes, un grupo de elfos comenzaron a tocar música calmada. Estaba sorprendida por aquella faceta de Harry, siendo un chico tan "bipolar" como lo había llamado Hermione era muy extraño que tuviera aquel tipo de actitudes o incluso que hubiese planeado aquel ambiente tan romántico.

–Espero que te guste la música instrumental – dijo.

–Me gusta y sería extremadamente romántico, sabes, pero creo que con tu atuendo y el mío, siendo tan temprano en la mañana y la hora del desayuno, y con un grupo de elfos tocando pésimamente música instrumental, esto me parece más bien bizarro –

–Bueno, Albus dijo que sería romántico – dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

–Si tuvieses su edad, quizás – no pudo evitarlo y justo en el momento en que los elfos comenzaron a empeorar su música soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Entonces seguiremos el plan b señorita Weasley – dijo contagiándose de la risa de la chica –espero que te guste volar – con un movimiento de varita una motocicleta apreció en el lugar.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó dejando de reír.

–Digamos que mi forma de divertirme – se montó en ella – ¿vienes? –

– ¿Subirme a eso? – ya no había rastro de risas, los elfos habían dejado de tocar y se miraban contrariados al no saber qué hacer.

–La pecosa señorita Weasley le tiene miedo a una motocicleta – fue su turno de burlarse de ella –quien lo diría –

– ¿Motocicle…qué? – preguntó.

–Solo súbete – estiro su mano, Ginny aun curiosa la tomo y luego cuando el rugido de aquel aparato la sobresalto opto por subirse y aferrarse de la espalda de Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó, como respuesta Harry hizo unos ruidos extraños y acelero.

La fuerza de la aceleración hizo a Ginny aferrarse aún más a la espalda de Harry que se miraba en su elemento, la velocidad y el viento movían su cabello de una manera asombrosa y por un momento le hubiese encantando llevar algo que no fuera un vestido, quiso sacar su varita pero estaba algo aterrada, si bien le encantaba volar y jugar el quidditch aquello era nuevo y extraño para ella, de alguna manera Harry interpreto su incomodidad y tras dedicarse a conducir con una mano saco su varita, la apunto y transfiguro sus ropas.

–Para viajar en motocicleta siempre vienen bien un par de jeans – acelero aun más, pasaron rozando un par de ramas del bosque prohibido.

– ¿A esto llamas romanticismo? – dijo cuando dieron una voltereta esquivando un árbol quedaron un momento de cabeza, luego se incorporaron y con movimientos bruscos Harry esquivaba las ramas que parecían hacerse más abundantes.

–Yo lo llamo un medio de transporte – dio un nuevo giro, salieron del bosque y Ginny pudo ver su atemorizado reflejo en la cristalina agua del lago.

De pronto el agua se iba acercando más y más, Harry descendía a una rapidez impresionante directo hacia el lago cuando con un grito de adrenalina se enderezo y paso a ras el agua, Ginny lo vio aterrizar por fin a las orillas del lago.

–Este es mi plan b – señalo una manta bajo un árbol, una canasta y una radio muggle.

–Volar en esta cosa debe estar prohibido para ti – dijo soltándose de su espalda y bajándose inmediatamente, miro la motocicleta como si fuera el mismo Lord Voldemort y luego a Harry –no es que no me guste volar, pero en esa mierda, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – le grito furiosa.

–No te pongas así pelirroja – dijo a su favor –es lo mismo que volar una escoba –

–No, no es lo mismo – seguía mirando con rencor a la motocicleta.

– ¿Me perdonas entonces? – dijo desapareciendo la moto con su varita, Ginny miro el rostro arrepentido del chico y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

–Esto se ve mejor que la torre de Ravenclaw – dijo señalando la manta y el radio muggle.

–Y suena mejor – con su varita apunto el radio y una canción comenzó a escucharse.

–Así que te gustan las brujas de Macbeth – tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la manta.

– ¿A ti no? – comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en el radio y luego se sentaron.

-o-o-

–Eso no es mucha información – dijo una sombra que observaba todo desde las sombras –sino demasiada –

– ¿Qué planea señor? – se escucho una segunda voz.

–No voy a permitir que la guerra nos alcance una vez más, no esta vez – dijo quien resulto ser Rufus Scrimegeour –así tenga que faltar a mis propias reglas –

–Pero señor, aún no sabemos si ese mortífago… –

–Nunca me ha gustado correr riesgos – dijo firme –y no pienso empezar a correrlos hoy –

-o-o-

–Mi abuela siempre fue una mujer fría – Ginny estaba recargada sobre su pecho, ambos estaban protegidos del fresco con otra manta que había aparecido la chica –nunca se le hubiese visto dando abrazos o cosas propias de una abuela –

–Debió ser difícil para ti – dijo con tranquilidad –yo nunca conocí a mis abuelos, la única que podría decirse como algo parecido es la tía Muriel, tía de mamá –

– ¿La viejecita loca? – preguntó.

–Bueno no está totalmente cuerda, pero debe ser por su edad – sonrió –además ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo –

–Sabes pelirroja – dijo dándole un beso en la frente –esto es extraño e irreal –

– ¿Ah sí? – se acurruco un poco.

–Imagínate – dijo –yo el hombre que no le sonríe ni a su reflejo en el espejo, escuchando música romántica, bajo la sombra de este enorme manzano y con una linda pelirroja en mis brazos –

–Bueno, en la vida nunca hay imposibles – sonrió.

–Me encantaría hacerte el amor en estos momentos – dijo con picardía, Ginny pudo sentir como la mano de Harry se deslizaba por debajo de la manta.

–Pero es un lugar abierto y pueden vernos– cerró sus ojos al sentir como la mano de Harry había cumplido su objetivo y tocaba a la puerta de su intimidad con suaves caricias.

–Eso le da más sabor no – intensifico sus movimientos y vio a la pelirroja soltar un leve gemido.

–Harry no… – dijo arqueándose un poco, la mano de Harry había desbrochado de forma magistral su jean y ahora se movía por debajo de su ropa interior, con curiosidad, pero sin timidez.

–He lanzado un par de hechizos que nos darán la privacidad necesaria – dijo, su otra mano considero necesario unirse a la labor de la otra pero esta vez buscando uno de los senos de la pelirroja.

–Me estás convenciendo como no tienes idea – dijo dejándose consentir por las manos del chico, la boca de Harry ya estaba jugueteando con su cuello.

–Te necesito – dijo, Ginny soltó un gemido más intenso al sentir como la mano de Harry que consentía a su intimidad había optado por ponerse más atrevida que simples caricias.

–Harry… – el chico la tenía loca, su mano atrevida había contagiado a la que jugaba con su seno derecho haciéndola rendirse de forma definitiva ante el juego intenso que su Harry había iniciado y que no deseaba detener, no le importaba que estuvieran en un lugar a la vista de curiosos.

Recuperando un poco la conciencia las manos de Ginny decidieron regresarle el castigo al chico y tras moverse un poco llegaron hasta el pantalón de harry donde su intimidad ya estaba causando estragos, con un movimiento rápido a pesar de verse sometida al castigo del moreno por todo su cuerpo, bajo el cierre del pantalón y pudo sentir como la intimidad de Harry salía de su suplicio al verse frenada por el pantalón. Cuando el moreno sintió la cálida mano de la pelirroja rodear su miembro detuvo su juego de caricias en la chica al verse sometido. Ginny giro su rostro ante la pausa del moreno y lo beso en los labios. Las caricias comenzaron nuevamente y aquello se convirtió en un pandemonio de emociones, Harry seguía atacando la intimidad de la chica con más atrevimiento que nunca y Ginny hacia lo mismo con el chico, su mano subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que Harry marcaba en su intimidad. Se besaban con locura, sin moverse, era solo un juego de manos que satisfacían sus instintos de hacerse el amor; la pelirroja comenzó a mover su mano con más intensidad al ritmo que Harry hacia lo mismo con su cuerpo, hubo un gemido de parte de ambos y las caricias se detuvieron, Ginny se giro hacia el chico y se miraron con picardía, aquello era sin duda adictivo.

–Te amo Harry – se acerco lentamente hacia él y lo beso, el moreno la abrazo más hacia él intensificando su beso.

Luego de un rato, ambos seguían abrazados, se miraban enamorados y no importaba el bullicio que ya se sentía en el ambiente, ni que el sol ya estuviese haciendo de las suyas aquella mañana que había alcanzado su esplendor.

–Mi segundo nombre es James – dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio, la pelirroja se sonrió.

–Que conveniente – dijo –me has tocado como nunca y recién te presentas –

–Digamos que lo creí prudente – le dio un beso en la frente –me encanta la tarta de melaza, mi boggart es un dementor, mi grupo favorito son las brujas de Macbeth y mi color preferido es el rojo – un beso en su mejilla –soy hijo de James y Lily Potter, mi cumpleaños es el 31 de julio, hablo tres idiomas además del inglés, mi padrino es Sirius Black, viví en el Valle de Godric hasta la muerte de mis padres – le dio un beso en el cuello –tengo un departamento en Grimmauld Place y un elfo llamado Kreacher, me encanta volar y soy fan de los automóviles muggles, me gustan las costumbres y tradiciones muggles, aborrezco las ensaladas y soy adicto al café – le dio un beso en el hombro.

–Vaya biografía – sonrió dejándose besar por aquel chico.

–Ya me dio hambre – con total gentileza dejo de abrazar a la chica y tras subir su cierre de puso de pie –veamos que tienen los elfos para nosotros –

–Así que encanta la tarta de melaza – la chica sonrió mientras veía como el moreno rebuscaba en la canasta algo de comer.

–Es mi postre favorito – dijo –pelirroja, hay algo más que quiero decirte – la chica se enderezo.

–Que no sabes cómo tocar a una mujer? – dijo sonriendo, las mejillas de Harry adquirieron un tono rosado y negó con la cabeza.

–Esta mañana recibí una lechuza de Rufus – dijo con tranquilidad sentándose a lado de la chica –quiere hablar conmigo esta noche –

– ¿Has pensado en ir? – le dio una mordida a la tostada que Harry le ofreció.

–No tengo opción alguna – dijo encogiéndose en hombros mientras tomaba jugo de manzana –después de todo el hombre fue mi maestro por mucho tiempo, se la debo –

–El hombre no me da buena espina, no quisiera verlo cerca de ti nunca más – le miro con mortificación.

–Hoy será la última vez que lo vea, te lo prometo – dijo sin más, la pelirroja asintió.

–Solo prométeme que nunca me dejarás de amar – le miro fijamente, el moreno le sonrió con mucha sinceridad.

–Nunca – la beso nuevamente, al separase Harry la miro con una nueva y restaurada picardía, susurro un par de palabras al oído de la chica y tras un movimiento de varita apareció de nuevo el cepillo de dientes. Cuando ambos se vieron sometidos a la sensación del traslador aparecieron en la habitación de Harry. Al ver que estaban en terrenos más privados no dudaron en retomar lo que habían comenzado a las orillas del lago.

**Continuará…**

**Próximo capítulo comenzará exactamente donde termino este... es decir.. se nos viene el lemmon completo otra vez! :)**

_**Avance...**_

Rufus Scrimegeour solo podía experimentar una sola cosa, "rabia", una rabia terrible invadía cada particula de su cuerpo, no le importo que Harry lo mirará desafiante, tampoco le importo que la chica pelirroja culpable de todo estuviera mirando con terror como le apuntaba con su varita, una siniestra sensación de venganza se apodero de él, miro el temor en la chica, la desesperación de Potter y la sorpresa de Dumbledore.

–¡Obliviate! – dijo sin más, el rayo salió de su varita directo hacia la pelirroja, Harry grito con horror y Dumbledore reacciono lanzando un aturdidor, sin embargo el daño estaba hecho, si Potter no quería apoyarlo entonces no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo sufrir de nuevo, hacerle recordar su lugar en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué has hecho Rufus? - dijo Dumbledore furioso, el ministro comenzó a reírse con locura, lo había hecho, él era el ministro de magia, el líder del mundo mágico y así tuviese que usar ese tipo de recursos para salvaguardar la seguridad de todos, lo haría.

-Corregir un terrible error - dijo sin el minimo arrepentimiento y entonces Albus comprendió todo de golpe, Ginny Weasley miraba con mortificación a un aturdido Harry Potter cuyo rostro de pronto adquirió una seriedad espantosa - ¿nos vamos Harry? -

-Sí maestro - con un ligeron empujón se deshizo de la pelirroja, aún riendo con cinismo Rufus miro triufante a Dumbledore y a Ginny, su plan había resultado tan bien.

-Una última cosa Dumbledore - dijo -tenías toda la razón, el amor es el arma más poderosa de todas las armas, quizás de forma estúpida, pero funciona de maravilla, después de todo, que tanto estaría dispuesto un hombre a hacer por amor - sin darles tiempo de réplica, ministro y alumno se desaparecieron de ahí.


End file.
